Lively Summer
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, and a drama-free vacation! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen for the six best friends!
1. Boarding

Sequel number #5: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary**: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, of drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure, this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!

OOoO*Normal POV*OoOo

The group was in their dorms packing up for what was going to be the best summer, at least, the third best summer in their lives.

After the graduation ceremony was over, Ulrich had surprised his group of friends a vacation on a cruise trip to all the major islands in the world! The group couldn't be any happier than, on the fresh, crisp, clear blue waters. And to be on a boat this is at least four football fields long, it eighteen levels, and it was and endless fun ship!

"Can you believe this" Odd shouted as he quickly pulled out his "vacation" suitcase. "We are going on a cruise, and to all the popular islands of the world!"

Trinity giggled and sat on her boyfriend's dorm bed "I know it's amazing, and it's going to be endless fun" Trinity pulled out her ticket and looked at it "And it is the biggest ship in the world to, by the looks of it"

Odd grinned as he was still throwing clothes in his suitcase "That makes things even better!"

"When are your parents going to pick up your clothes" Trinity asked looking around Odd side of the room, which was still packed with other packed suitcases. Then she looked of what used to be Ulrich's side of the room, it was empty.

"His parents must have come here and packed his stuff up before the ceremony" Odd pointed "My parents are always fashionably late to everything, and they never have time to do this"

"Well, why don't you call them and tell them to pick your stuff up?" Trinity empathized

"I'll text them!" Odd quickly pulled out his phone and texted his parents, asking them to pick up his other clothes from his room. "Done" Odd smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

Trinity rolled her eyes playfully and went back to looking at more information on the ticket, but she was mainly looking at the picture "What do you think is on a ship?"

Odd glanced at his girlfriend "I have no clue, but I bet it is more stuff on a ship like that, then anything in Paris, besides the Eiffel Tower of course."

Trinity shrugged "I bet they have buffets"

"Oh, that would be a dream on mine, swimming in endless supply of food, just stuffing myself with all the possible food lying on the buffet bar!" Odd had started to daydream about him eating an endless supply of food.

"Alright Odd, just pack up already!" Trinity laughed at her boyfriend stupidity.

Odd smiled and packed the remained of his things "Did your parents take your clothes already?"

"They left my summer clothes, I guess the figured that I was going on some sort of vacation before college." Trinity answered "Are you done?"

Odd nodded his head and picked up his suitcase "Yup, ready to go!"

OoOo*Meanwhile…*OoOo

"This is going to be great Jeremy!" Aelita twirled around his her dorm room.

Jeremy smiled at his girlfriend "I know, Ulrich parents really went all out on this one, didn't they?"

"They did! I mean they spent so much on us, it's unbelievable" Aelita grinned "Yumi is lucky; when she has her wedding with Ulrich, just imagine what that is going to be like!"

Jeremy chuckled "Just saying that around them will make their faces look like tomatoes."

Aelita smiled "I don't know why though, they should know goodness well, they are going to get married after college, and I can just feel it!"

"I think everybody can" Jeremy smiled, pulling out Aelita suitcase

"Thanks" Aelita said pulling out what was the remained of clothes left in her wardrobe, and packing them in her suitcase, folding each shirt, tank top, swimsuit, sandals, shorts, and more vacation things!

"Hey, don't forget we have to buy plenty of sunscreen too!" Jeremy pointed out "Unless we will look like tomatoes, and it will hurt no matter what move we make!"

Aelita nodded her head in agreement "Oh yes, definitely!"

"Let see, I think I have everything accounted for." Aelita smiled and closed her suitcase. "Ready to go pack your stuff up" Aelita looked at Jeremy.

"Yeah, but I think you might have forgot one thing" Jeremy walked towards Aelita.

"Oh geese, what did I forget?" Aelita started looking around her empty dorm room.

Jeremy smiled and placed a delegate kiss on Aelita lips, Aelita smiled under the kiss, and began to kiss back. After five seconds the couple pulled away from their lingering kiss.

OoOo*Meanwhile….*OoOo

"I can't believe this is happening" Yumi smiled and walked into her dorm room, with Ulrich following behind her. When they walked in Ulrich closed the door behind him, and sat on Yumi's bed.

"Well, believe it, and it is going to happen as soon as all you guys are done packing" Ulrich smiled

Yumi returned the smile "What do you mean by 'you guys' did you already pack?"

Ulrich nodded his head "My parents already had all my vacation stuff ready when they told me about the trip"

"Oh, you can't pack your own stuff anymore." Yumi teased

Ulrich rolled his eyes playfully "You don't have to go, if all you are going to do is tease me."

"I love you Ulrich." Yumi quickly changed the subject.

Ulrich laughed "I thought you would say that, love you to Yumes"

"Hey can you get that suitcase up there?" Yumi pointed to the top of her tall wardrobe.

"Yeah sure" Ulrich got up from Yumi's bed, reach up on the wardrobe, pulled down Yumi's suitcase; then handing it to her.

"Thanks." Yumi smiled up at your boyfriend.

"You're very welcome." Ulrich returned the smile.

Yumi threw the suitcase on her bed and opened it, too find that her clothes were already packed, Ulrich came behind her and saw what she was looking at.

"Oh, you can't pack your own stuff anymore" Ulrich mocked

Yumi glared at him and smiled "Shut up, Okay!"

Ulrich laughed "Well, I guess you're all packed up, we can go right along then."

"How are we getting there by the way?" Yumi asked

"We have to drive" Ulrich admitted

"Drive!" Yumi exclaimed "And where do we exactly have to go?"

"Uh, the ship is leaving from Normandy." Ulrich answered

"And how long of a drive is that?" Yumi asked another question

"About, three to five hours….maybe." Ulrich replied

"Five hours, and who's doing all the driving" Yumi asked walking out of her room, allowing Ulrich to walk in front of her.

"I'll do it." Ulrich offered

"You're going to drive the whole entire way?" Yumi asked

"How many questions are you going to ask Yumes?" Ulrich chuckled

"Until I get answers the answers I need." Yumi smirked "Now, answer my question please."

"Uh…yes I will." Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"Fine, but if you ever want to switch up drivers, I will volunteer to drive." Yumi insisted

"Alright, let's go catch up with the others and get ready to go." Ulrich said, as he walked with Yumi out the building.

OoOo*Normal POV*OoOo

The gang met outside the gates of Kadic Academy, the last time they will ever step foot on the high school campus.

"So, how are we getting to where we need to go?" Odd asked, looking at his cruise ticket.

"We have to drive there." Ulrich answered

"Oh wow, and who is driving there?" Jeremy asked

"I'll drive there." Ulrich said.

"Oh no….why you?" Odd joke

"It's better than you driving." Ulrich defended

"Anyway guys, can we get ready to go, I'm ready to have a good time!" Trinity complained

The group walked to the truck than seats six people comfortably, the each sat in the seats with Ulrich and Yumi in the front, Odd and Trinity in the middle, and Jeremy and Aelita in the back. After everybody packed up their belongings in the trunk, they hopped in the car, and began to head towards the edge of Normandy.

"How long does it take to get there again?" Odd asked.

"Um….about five hours or something." Ulrich answered.

"Oh great, can we get something to eat then?" Odd asked as the just entered the highway.

"Gosh, Odd I just got on the road." Ulrich remarked

"Well, I'm hungry, and we have a long drive ahead of us" Odd complained

"You're like a child in the backseat, just hush" Ulrich said while keeping his eyes on the road.

Trinity rolled her eyes and looked in one of her bags, and pulled out a big bag of chips and threw them at Odd. "We are not stopping unless we need gas, alright Odd. I brought plenty of snacks for all of us so we can lessen of number of stops."

Odd opened the bag of chips and started to munch on them "Thanks"

"Hey guys, you want to play a game." Aelita asked "Just to make the time go a little faster."

"Sure." Everybody agreed.

"Alright, how about a game called, I Spy"

"Sure" Jeremy agreed

"Oh, I used to love that game" Trinity smiled

"Alright, let's play, who's going to start?" Yumi asked

"How about we start in the front, and then our way back." Aelita said "So Ulrich you go first."

"Okay, umm….I spy something" Ulrich looked outside for anything he knew his friends would not even think about asking, he then thought of something very hard, he figured he friends would never guess that he spied the gas pedal. "Something black"

"Um, the street" Yumi asked

"Nope"

"The night sky" Odd asked

"No"

"The seats" Trinity asked

"No"

"Yumi's hair" Jeremy asked

"Nope"

"The dashboard"

"Nope" Ulrich smirked, he was enjoying this.

"Okay, um is it something outside?" Yumi asked

Ulrich nodded his head "Nope"

"So it's inside the truck" Yumi asked

"Yep"

"Oh, finally a yes!" Odd exclaimed

Ulrich chuckled "Keep guessing guys"

"Umm, the gear shift" Yumi asked

"Nope"

"The truck color" Trinity asked

"Nope"

"The steering wheel" Odd asked

"Nope"

"The buttons to turn the radio" Aelita guessed

"Nope"

"The roof of the truck" Jeremy asked

"Nope"

"Uh, just tell us already!" Odd complained

"Alright you guys want to know" Ulrich asked his friends

"Yes" They all agreed

"It's the gas pedal" Ulrich laughed

"What, the gas pedal, all this time, and it was a gas pedal" Trinity said

"That was very smart" Jeremy complimented

"Thanks" Ulrich responded

After two hours passed the group was still on the road, Ulrich just stopped for gas because the truck had the gas icon on, after Ulrich filled the truck with gas he got back in the driver seat, he noticed that Odd, Trinity, Aelita, and Jeremy were all asleep in the back, and that Yumi was just patiently looking out the window.

"You're not tired" Ulrich asked

"Nope, not really, I'm just filled with excitement right now" Yumi turned her attention to her boyfriend.

Ulrich smiled, as he rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"But, I see that you are tired" Yumi ran her fingers through Ulrich's hair.

"Yeah, just a little bit" Ulrich said starting up the truck.

"Let me drive then, you aren't supposed to be tired and drive, you might fall asleep"

Ulrich yawned again "If you want to drive sure"

Yumi nodded her head and got out from the passenger seat, as Ulrich got out from the driver seat, the switched places and Yumi began to pull off from the gas station. She glanced and Ulrich, he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Yumi smiled to herself, and began to drive down the highway.

Three hours seemed to go by quickly, and the gang just pulled up to where the cruise will be leaving, Yumi parked the car in the parking lot that was now full of cars.

"Alright guys wake up!" Yumi said as she got out the car

"Oh! Look at this ship guys" Trinity quickly woke up and got out the car.

"Whoa this thing is freakin' huge!" Odd also got out the car.

"We are going to have so much fun, I can just tell" Aelita smiled as she was getting out the car, along with Jeremy who was behind her.

The group got their bags from the car, went through the metal detector scanners, got their bags checked, got their tickets scanned, got their boarding picture taken with each other, and started walking up the 'Bridge of Dreams' to the cruise ship.

"Oh my gosh can you believe this!" Trinity grinned as they were walking up to the ship.

"No, I definitely can't believe this is happening" Aelita, who was also grinning smiled.

"The rest of the group still shocked and amazed happy faces as they were walking up to cruise ship, once the entered the cruise, the first thing they saw was that the entrance as filled with chandleries, designer furniture, and a stairwell that goes up on two sides, along with many hallways leading to different areas.

"This…." Aelita started

"Is…." Trinity said

"Amazing" Yumi finished

"Wow, it's like a five star hotel" Odd said

"Living the luxury life" Jeremy said

Ulrich smiled "Come on guys, let's go find our rooms so we can go hang out and explore this place"

"Hey, why did they take our bags back their" Odd asked

"Because the deliver it to our rooms" Ulrich answered

"Wow, that's so awesome" Odd grinned

The group had got lost trying to find their rooms, but when they finally hit the 'Boarding with Fame' hall, the found their rooms, each room was beside each other.

"Alright…Odd and Trinity this is you guys room" Ulrich handed Odd and Trinity their room key. "Jeremy and Aelita, here is yours. And here is ours" Ulrich smiled

As each couple entered their room, and they were amazed, the room looked like a hotel room, but much better! The bathroom was on the right as soon as you walked in; it has a huge Jacuzzi tub, two sinks, and a toilet of course, but with a seat warmer! Once you walked in the room more, you noticed that there was a huge 60' in TV on the wall, with a dresser underneath, then a huge California King Size Mattress that was a full Tempurpedic mattress, then a balcony facing the clear blue water. (A/N each room looks the same)

Once the group were acquainted with their rooms, the were off to explore the biggest cruise ship in the world!

**How was that for the first chapter! Sorry it took a while to publish the story, I took a short break to get all my ideas together, so this won't be a story I would not update for a couple of months.**

**Review guys! (: **

**Review guys! (:**

**Review guys! (:**

**Ok I'll stop now! lol**

**~StarzNChocolate**


	2. Cruising Part 1

Sequel number #5: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary**: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, of drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure, this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!

**O**o**O**o***Questions and Answers***O**o**O**o**

**Tsunamix: **Sure! I'll be happy to put Saipan as one of the islands the group will visit in future chapter! I am actually making them to from travel westward all the way back to France, so they are basically making a giant circle around the globe to all the known islands. But, I'll be glad to add Saipan as an island in future chapters.

**Wow you guys, 20 reviews in one chapter! I love you guys, really made me feel special how many reviews popped up on my email from my phone, it blew it up! Lol, thanks you guys! You get a long chapter!**

OoOo*Normal POV*OoOo

"This ship is so huge!" Trinity exclaimed as they were exploring small area of the cruise ship.

"And this is only a small part of the ship; we still have so much more to look at." Jeremy mentioned.

"Wow this is going to take us the whole entire vacation time to finish exploring this ship." Odd said.

The group soon walked up to a huge area, the scenery was beautiful, it has blue and gold tile flooring with a painted picture of the ship of the floor, the walls were dark/light blue color of the walls along with gold outlining, in this area was many store to shop from.

"Oh my gosh, this place has a mall!" Aelita grinned

"Well, I guess we need to buy some better swimsuits, because mine is a little outdated" Yumi looked at the swimsuit from the shopping window.

"You girls are always in need of something." Odd said

Trinity glared at Odd "It's not like you don't need anything, your swimming trunks has a small hole in them, and so you better get a new one."

"That is true" Odd agreed

"Well, I say we all need one, so let's just get our new swimming gear and change when we have the chance" Ulrich said.

The group nodded their heads and headed inside the swimming suit store, the store was a yellowish color with a huge picture of the beach on the right and left walls. The store had many swimsuits to choose from, for the guys there were speedos, swimming boxers, square cuts, board shorts, and boy swimming thongs (A/N don't ask lol, but they are real!). For the girls, one-piece swimsuits, maillot, racer back swimsuit, bandeau swimsuit, monokini, swim dress, slingshot, bikinis, and tankinis.

"Alright guys, we are going to split up, girl go with girls, guys, go with guys" Aelita said

"Aw, why" Odd pulled Trinity into an embrace.

"Because, we want to surprise you with the swimsuits we are going to choose." Yumi smiled

The guys nodded and headed towards the guys headed towards the guys side of the store, and the girls went to the girl's side of the store, before Yumi could walk any further, Ulrich grabbed her arm.

"Just don't get anything that'll make me go crazy Yumes" Ulrich whispered.

Yumi's face turned a dark red as she smirked "We'll see"

It was then Ulrich turn for his face to turn into a deep scarlet "Um…"

Yumi smirked and leaned upwards so that her lips were almost touching his lips "I'll surprise you" Yumi stood up on her feet, so that her lips made contact with Ulrich's lips, the kiss was short, but still passionate.

"See you in a little bit" Yumi smile as she pulled away, to catch up with Aelita and Trinity.

"Uh…yeah…yeah…see you…" Ulrich blushed at little bit more, as he nervously scratched the back of his head, and watched Yumi walk off "_Come on Ulrich…you're doing it again…you are acting like you just met Yumi or something_."

OoOo*With the Guys*OoOo

"So, what kind of trunks are you guys getting" Odd asked picking up a pair of yellow and black board shorts up.

"Board shorts." Ulrich and Jeremy answered at the same time.

"Knew it" Odd replied

"Why would we wear, swimming thongs" Ulrich held up a pair of swimming thongs, and looked at it as if it were a dead animal.

"Yeah, that would be kind of weird." Jeremy responded.

"That's true it's the same with these speedos…" Odd picked up a pair of speedos and showed it to his friends.

"Only professional swimmers wear that stuff" Ulrich pointed.

"True…well you guys pick out your shorts" Odd pointed to the many selections of board shorts.

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd went through the many selections of board shorts, needless to say there was many such a selection that they could hand out at least three-hundred to people who cannot afford swimming trunks.

Jeremy picked out dark blue swimming trunks, which had two bold white strips on the side. (A/N board shorts…same thing….right?) Odd had picked out a pair of yellow swimming drunks, which had dark blue stripes on the side, and Ulrich had picked out a pair of dark green swimming trunks, which had white stripes on the side.

"We all ready to check out?" Jeremy asked

Ulrich and Odd nodded their heads and went to the cash register to pay for their swimming gear, afterwards; the guys went into the changing rooms to put their swimming trunks under their regular shorts.

"Alright, I guess we will wait for the girls outside the store." Ulrich glanced over at the girls who were still picking out their swimsuits.

"Yeah…" Jeremy and Odd agreed, the guys went outside the store and looked around at the other stores that were around, Ulrich then walked over to the window, he saw that they were still on the dock, many people were still boarding, and the staff for the cruise ship were still loading people luggage's on the ship.

"Can't wait till we pull off!" Odd said going to where Ulrich was standing.

"Me too, where are we going first anyway?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich pointed to the semi-large television hanging from the ceiling, it showed the destination for the first island. Jeremy and Odd read the television; it read "First Island, Bora Bora, part of the French Polynesia. One day after leaving starting dock for arrival at first destination out of sixteen." It also showed a picture of Bora Bora. (A/N Okay, I know Bora Bora is all the way near Australia, but some of the other islands around France barely had a lot of information, so I used Bora Bora, which is a really beautiful island!)

"Whoa, what is Bora Bora?" Odd asked

"It's an island Odd, a very romantic island at that…" Jeremy responded "we should get a mini travel guide about it, just to see some more pictures"

"Wow, if it is one of the most romantic islands, we need to start planning out ideas for the girls." Odd mentioned.

"That's true" Ulrich agreed

"You responded fast enough Ulrich?" Odd grinned

Ulrich slightly blushed "There is nothing wrong with spending time with your girlfriend."

"I'm just playing good buddy." Odd laughed.

OoOo*Meanwhile*OoOo

"I think Odd is going to love this swimsuit." Trinity smile as she picked up monokini, that had pink, white, and yellow colors.

"You are going to make him faint Trin." Aelita smirked "What about this guys?" Aelita picked up a full piece halter top bikini; it was a dark pink color with black outlining.

"Now that's defiantly going to make him go crazy for you." Yumi responded.

"I know right, that's hot. And it suits your personality too Aelita." Trinity looked at the swimsuit Aelita picked out. "Not too revealing for the twin girls, and not too much showing in the rear"

"Oh, I love this!" Yumi picked up a Bandeau top bikini, that had small invisible straps, the color of the swimsuit was a light greenish colors with gold outlining.

"Yumi girl, you are going to make Ulrich die of hotness from your body, from that hot looking swimsuit." Trinity giggled

"I can defiantly imagine that." Aelita also laughed. "But girl that is cute, it suits you too."

Yumi blushed and smirked "Okay girls, let's go check these out and change into them, the guys are waiting outside."

Aelita and Trinity agreed and went up to the cashier, the girls paid for their swimsuits, went into the changing room; changed out of their normal clothes, put their swimsuits on, then put on their shirts and shorts, lastly the girls put their "underclothes" in one big yellow bag that they brought up at the counter that was for free. (A/N so much information lol)

Soon after they went out the store and met up with their boyfriends.

"Hey girls, you guys pick out your swimsuits?" Odd asked as he put his arm around Trinity's waist.

"Yeah, and I think you guys are going to love them." Trinity smirked at her boyfriend.

"So, where are we going first, like island wise?" Yumi asked as she wrapped her arms around Ulrich's waist, as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"An island called Bora Bora." Ulrich answered.

"Bora Bora?" Trinity asked "What is Bora Bora?"

"It's an island, Trinity" Odd chuckled.

"Dummy, I know that, like never mind….lets go exploring more!" Trinity smiled.

The group nodded their heads; it didn't take as long as the group suspected to find an elevator to the top deck, due to because there was an elevator at every corner you turned. When the group arrived at the top deck, they were amazed at what their eyes showed them.

The top deck of the ship was absolutely breathtaking, the first things you notice was the wide space of crisp bright clear blue water, which spread for miles and miles and miles away! On the top deck it has at least five pools, six crazy wild water slides, six Jacuzzis, many and many lounge chairs, a rock climbing wall, a huge oval track that was made for jogging and many other activities, a mini golf course, five bungee trampolines, a water volleyball pool, and a pool side theater, not to mention, there was many more to it on the middle deck underneath their feet.

Also, what Odd has noticed on the top deck, was the endless line of buffet food, it was breakfast time, so there was many food to choose from for breakfast.

"Come on guys! I'm hungry!" Odd ran towards the breakfast buffet bar, his friends laughed behind him and followed their hungry friend.

Odd had choice at least six choices of food on his plate, not to mention, this was his sixth plate in the last thirty minutes.

"Geese Odd, save some for other people" Ulrich laughed

"Not going to happen." Odd replied stuffing some pancakes in his mouth.

"We all knew he was going to say that." Jeremy watched as Odd began to throw more pancakes, and adding bacon in his mouth.

"Gross… Odd!" Yumi exclaimed

"What?" Odd asked

"You are that hungry to the point you are combining your food." Aelita answered for Yumi, who nodded her head.

"It's not that bad girls, it's pretty good. Anyway, how many plates you guys had?" Odd asked his friends.

Each person held up two fingers "Only two!" Odd shouted, gaining little attention from some other passengers.

"Yeah, unlike you we eat normally" Ulrich responded

"Whatever…." As Odd began to stuff more food in his mouth, a loud horn sound went off on the ship, signaling that the ship was ready to leave the dock and get ready to sail the seas!

"Come on guys, let's go say bye to everybody" Trinity yelled happily, and ran to the edge of the ship to where people were waving up at them, the group of friends grinned and waved back, as many other passengers were doing the same.

"Hopefully this isn't the last wave of goodbye" Odd joked

"Don't play like that Odd!" Aelita looked at him.

"Okay…okay" Odd said as he continued to wave.

Soon then, the ship started moving away from the dock, and the people became smaller in sight as the sip moved, the group soon stopped waving and sat down at the table they were eating their breakfast at.

"So, what is first on the to-do list" Trinity asked

"Um, you guys want to go swimming" Ulrich asked "I mean it's at least 90 something degrees right now."

"Sure" Yumi smiled "Uh, which pool, it's like too many of them"

"The one closest to us of course" Jeremy pointed.

"Alright well let's just get out of our causal clothes, and swim away!" Aelita got up from her seat and headed towards the pool that was closest to the buffet bar.

The group headed towards the lounge chairs and placed their belongings down, the guys changed out of their clothes, until they were left in their swimming trunks, gaining attention from their girlfriends, they noticed that their boyfriends had gained a lean body, also each other them had a six pack, except for Jeremy who had four, but who knew!

"You guys okay?" Odd asked the girls.

The girls snapped out of their trance from looking at their boyfriends, and looked at Odd who had spoken.

"Yeah, we're cool." Trinity blushed

"Well, aren't you girls going to change or just stay in your normal clothes?" Ulrich asked

"Oh, yeah, of course" Yumi said

The girls removed their causal clothes, to reveal the swimsuits they had brought from the store, now it was the guys turn to go into a trance from staring at their girlfriends.

The girls smirked at their boyfriends faces.

"Are _you_ guys okay?" Aelita giggled

"Huh…oh yeah…we're cool" Jeremy said

"Yeah…uh…just dandy" Odd still was in his trance.

"Yeah…uh just…you look….um nice" Ulrich stuttered

"Well, let's go in the pool!" Odd exclaimed and jumped into the pool, Trinity laughed and jumped in the pool along with Odd.

"We're going to go into the Jacuzzi." Aelita told her friends, as she grabbed Jeremy's hand, and led him up to the Jacuzzi that was above the pool.

"You want to just chill under the sun Yumes?" Ulrich asked, while rubbing the back of his head.

Yumi smiled and nodded her head "Sure."

Ulrich returned the smile and sat down in the lounge chair that was facing the ocean that was flowing by as the ship sailed. Yumi sat in between Ulrich's legs, so that Yumi's back was against Ulrich's chest.

OoOo*3 Love On the Seas 3 *OoOo

0O0O**Jeremy and Aelita**0O0O

Aelita slowly walked into the semi-large Jacuzzi, with Jeremy behind her, since there were a few other passengers of the cruise ship in the Jacuzzi, Jeremy and Aelita sat in their own little corner away from the other newly-wed adults, engaged adults, and other teenage couples.

"This is so nice, isn't it?" Aelita relaxed in the Jacuzzi.

"It is" Jeremy agreed, and also relaxed in the pool.

"I can't wait to get to Bora Bora, and see what it is like, and everything." Aelita leaned her head back on the head board of the Jacuzzi.

"I can't either, I know that Bora Bora is a romantic island too" Jeremy kissed Aelita's forehead.

"Hm, I think I like the sound of that." Aelita turned her head slightly so that she was looking up at Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and placed a hand on Aelita's cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Aelita."

Aelita ran her fingers through Jeremy's hair. "I love you too Jeremy."

"Love you more." Jeremy grinned

"No way, I love you more." Aelita sat up.

"Nope, I love you way more." Jeremy smirked.

"Fine, I guess I just have to prove that I love you way more than you love me Belpois." Aelita smirked slyly

"And how will you…" Jeremy was interrupted by a pair of soft, supple lips upon his lips. Jeremy smiled under the kiss, and pulled Aelita closer to him. The kiss was very passionate for the couple, and they didn't want to let go, but they knew they are attracting attention, so they slowly, let go of each other's lips.

After a little bit, the couple relaxed amongst each other, just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, hey look, they are having a poolside movie play tomorrow, they are going to play Fast Five" Jeremy pointed to the TV hanging up from the ceiling near the buffet bar. (A/N Such an awesome movie!)

"Oh that's like the number one movie in the box office right now!" Aelita smiled

"I know we have to see that" Jeremy agreed "I guess we'll tell the others later"

Aelita smiled and scooted closer to Jeremy and rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder and looked at the newly-wed couple cuddling with each other, and looking at each other with so much passion in their eyes.

"That's so romantic" Aelita looked away from the couple, and up at Jeremy.

Jeremy glanced at the couple and smiled "_That'll be us one day"_

OoOo*Meanwhile*OoOo

When Odd and Trinity jumped into the pool, they had immediately started a water fight I the pool, Trinity as winning big time, because when she had jumped in the pool, Odd was splashed with water in the face, and some got into his eyes, which cause him less time to react and splash Trinity back.

Odd was getting tired of getting splashed, until he quickly dived underwater, being unnoticed by Trinity, due to the fact she thought he was still there trying to splash her back. (A/N Wow Trinity!) Odd smiled from under water, he quickly pulled Trinity under water by her legs. He heard Trinity scream playfully and go under water with him.

Now, the couple was under water, _trying _to play fight, but it failed miserably.

Odd then wanted to try something new; he pulled Trinity near him until they were face to face. Momentarily, he gently pulled her head towards his until their lips touched.

Trinity sighed happily under the kiss, and began to kiss her boyfriend back, when air became a problem for both being under water, and due the kiss. The couple slowly floated back up, so that their heads were overtop of the water.

"That was different…" Trinity said

Odd grinned "It was nice though, wasn't it?"

Trinity smiled "Yes, it was very nice."

"Well…we should do it again" Odd began to go back under water, until Trinity pulled him back up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, that also took the breath out of me." Trinity giggled.

"Alright, well we'll just kiss like this then." Odd wrapped his arms around Trinity's waist and placed his lips on hers, Trinity smiled under the kiss and kissed him back.

"I love you Trin" Odd mumbled against Trinity's lips.

Trinity pulled away from the kiss, and she placed her forehead upon Odd's forehead. "I love you too"

OoOo*Meanwhile*OoOo

Ulrich and Yumi were cuddling up against each other on the lounge chair, watching the clear blue ocean out ahead and the gentle breeze blowing, the couple couldn't be any more confortable.

Ulrich had his arms wrapped around Yumi, as her arms lay on top of his. "This is beautiful." Yumi smiled leaning her head back on Ulrich's shoulder, as she was looking at the view before her eyes.

"It isn't as beautiful as you are Yumes." Ulrich kissed Yumi's temple.

Yumi smiled at Ulrich's comment, and she snuggled closer to him so she felt his heart beating against her. "You know, I once had a dream about this."

Ulrich looked down at Yumi "Oh yeah, and what was the dream about."

Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes "This, doing what we are doing down, cuddling together, watching the ocean pass by before our eyes, and just being with the one person I gave my heart to forever."

Ulrich smiled and brushed so strands of hairs that was blowing in Yumi's face "So, I made your dreams come true?"

"You made my dream come true when we first got together." Yumi rubbed Ulrich's cheek still looking into his eyes.

Ulrich smiled, as he was still brushing his fingers through Yumi's hair, and getting lost looking into her eyes. "Made dream came true, when I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me."

Yumi smiled passionately at Ulrich. "I love you so much"

Ulrich leaned down, so that their faces were even to each other's, while Yumi was still in his lap, and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh Yumi, I love you more than anything." Ulrich then leaned towards Yumi, and placed his lips delicately upon Yumi's lips, the couple kissed each other with the most passion they could put into it, never wanting to let go, as if they were kissing each other if it was their last.

OoOo*Dinner Time*OoOo

After a long day of fun under then sun, the group went back in their rooms; the freshened up in their rooms, dressed casual but formally for the captain's dinner, and they now sat in a huge brown dining room, that had many fancy chandlers hanging from the ceiling, it was semi-dark in the room, but it was enough to see across the room, which was pretty big!

The dinner started with an appetizer, which was salad.

"What is this, a garden?" Odd exclaimed

"It's salad Odd" Trinity giggled as she ate her salad.

"Salad, ew…." Odd pushed the plate away from him.

"What's wrong with it, it's quite healthy for you." Aelita pointed

"No way, what I need is a meal" Odd said "Look, Jeremy and Ulrich are even confused at what this is."

The girls looked at the other two boys looking at the salad as if it as something unknown to the world.

"Wow you guys, just don't eat it" Yumi laughed

The boys sighed in relief and pushed the salad plates away from them.

At last, to the boys relief, the entre arrived at the tabled, the girls had chicken and pasta, while the guys had steak and mashed potatoes.

"Are you guys hungry or something, you both are acting like Odd when he is hungry." Aelita asked.

"Being in the sun all day can get you hungry." Jeremy responded, while Ulrich and Odd nodded their heads in agreement, with a mouth full of food.

The girls rolled their eyes and went to finish up their meals, while the guys were just wrapping up their food.

Before they knew it, dessert arrived! The group looked at the huge chocolate cake that sat in the middle of the table.

"Now, that is a lot of cake!" Odd pointed

"Wow, how many calories is this now?" Trinity looked at the cake.

"Like 4,000" Yumi said

"Oh well, guys, this looks amazing" Aelita cut the cake and grabbed the first slice.

The group nodded their head in agreement and grabbed their slices, before they knew it, monster chocolate cake could not be defeated.

"Wow, well we can all say this cruise brings out or true personalities, I never knew you guys acted like this" Odd rubbed his stomach, and looked at his friends.

"Well, when you are on vacation like this, no need to hold back right" Yumi responded.

"That's very true, I have a side, none of you guys saw before!" Aelita pointed to each of her friends.

"And what would that be Miss. Aelita" Trinity smiled slyly at Aelita.

Aelita blushed and looked down "Nothing like that…"

"What are you talking about, I didn't mean it like stuff you do in the bed" Trinity chuckled

"What, yes you did!" Aelita looked back up at her best friend.

"Okay, maybe I did…a little bit…" Trinity said

"And what could you possibly be thinking about?" Yumi looked at Trinity.

Trinity blushed "Uh, nothing….no wait…wait…what about that swimsuit you got huh, it was to make Ulrich go crazy! Uh huh, I'm not death, I heard what you guys said!" Trinity laughed as Yumi's red blushing, embarrassed face.

"Wow, you guys are nasty" Odd looked at each of the girls.

"And it thought us guys were" Ulrich responded

"That's true" Jeremy added.

The girls merely smiled shyly and looked down as if something was interesting.

After the captain's dinner was over, it was now time to head off to bed to get ready for a long busy day at Bora Bora tomorrow; the group couldn't be any more excited to go to one of the most romantic islands of all time!

"Goodnight guys" Odd and Trinity said as they went into their rooms.

"Night" Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi said to each other and their friends before entering their rooms.

OoOoUxYOoOo

(Sorry had to end the chappy with them! Lol I love this couple)

Ulrich changed into his night clothes out in the room, while Yumi changed in the bathroom. Ulrich changed into his t-shirt and shorts, which looked like gym shorts. Ulrich then went out on the balcony and looked up at the stars, and listened to the peaceful sound of the ocean.

Yumi came out moments later wearing a dark blue tank top and white shorts, she went out onto the balcony and accompanied Ulrich on his lap.

"This is so peaceful; I am defiantly going to get a great sleep." Yumi said cuddling up to Ulrich.

"Not if you hear Odd's snoring from the next room." Ulrich joked.

"Hey I heard that!" Odd shouted from his room.

"How he hear that" Ulrich whispered

"His door must be open" Yumi shrugged

Ulrich chuckled and gazed back up at the stars, Yumi then joined him. "Oh my gosh, there's the star you brought me our very first summer together!" Yumi pointed to the star.

"See I told you, I'll always be with you no matter what" Ulrich looked up at the star he brought Yumi, as he kissed Yumi's forehead.

Yumi smiled got up from Ulrich's lap. "Well we have a long busy day tomorrow, let's get some sleep" Yumi held her hand out for Ulrich to take, which he did. When the couple walked in, Ulrich shut the door behind him, but leaving a small crack in it so they could listen to the sound of the ocean.

Yumi snuggled under the covers and waited for Ulrich to join her, who was cutting of the light. Seconds later, Ulrich snuggled up to his girlfriend lovingly, and wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Ulrich, I love you."

"No kiss goodnight" Ulrich pouted.

Yumi giggled and placed her lips on his, Ulrich smiled and returned the kiss, moments later the couple pulled away.

"Night Yumes, I love you too" Ulrich said closing his eyes, as Yumi did the same.

**Okay that was a long chapter! Now, I will update this weekend. Be on the look-out.**

**Loyal Reviewers!**

**YumiBelle**

**Piscesprincess1**

**Draco Venicapija**

**Liber-T.E.A**

**Tsunamix**

**lyokoLUV**

**YumiUlrich**

**LocoGurl**

**Tifaravenmaka**

**Mr and mrs stern**

**The Defender**

**.CAKE**

**UlrichandYumiForever**

**LyokoLuverr**

**A star lit night**

**LyokoWarrior1**

**DoOdl3z**

**LyokoWarrior915**

**Jace Stevens**

**Xana247**

**Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!**

**Ideas are very welcome**

**Reviewwwwww (:**


	3. Bora Bora

**Sequel number #5**: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary**: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, of drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure, this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!

OoOo*the Next Day*OoOo

Ulrich woke up early the next morning, he saw as the sunset was slowly rising above the clear ocean blue waters, he slowly sat up in the bed, yawned widely, and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He looked over at the clock which read **7:00 AM**. He slowly got up from the bed slowly, trying not to wake up Yumi, who was still sleeping peacefully, will not really, she was unconscious, but Ulrich thought she still looked peaceful.

Ulrich went out to the balcony and looked out at what was in front of him; he noticed that there destination, Bora Bora, was in sight. Ulrich thought it looked awesome for the view, how the sun was still slowly rising over the island, making the island look breathtaking, literally!

Ulrich smiled and slowly laid back down in the bed, and he rested his head on Yumi's neck gently. "Yumes, wake up. I need to show you something."

"Noo, I wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Yumi moaned grumpily.

"Come on Yumes, you need to see this, come on just get up for me, please." Ulrich begged.

"Alright…" Yumi slowly opened her eyes, looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi's forehead. "Morning."

Yumi returned the smile "Morning."

Ulrich slowly and gently dragged Yumi out of bed. "You gotta see this though Yumi."

"Well, by the looks of it, you're going to make me." Yumi yawned, as Ulrich picked her up bridal style, he then took her to the balcony, and she saw what Ulrich was trying to show her the whole time.

"That is so amazing." Yumi gazed at the view

"I know… I couldn't have you miss this." Ulrich smiled and gently put Yumi to her feet.

"I'm glad you didn't, this is amazing." Yumi was still in awe about the view before her eyes.

Ulrich smiled and came up behind Yumi, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, it is…isn't it….it's amazing like you."

Yumi smiled and leaned back into Ulrich's embrace "Why can't it be this beautiful everyday back home?"

"I know what you mean; I wish it was like this every day back home too." Ulrich said

"Come on guys, we need to eat breakfast!" Odd leaned over and looked at the embracing couple. "The island is less than fifteen minutes away; everybody is dressed except for you too!"

"Alright, go ahead to breakfast; we'll meet up with you." Ulrich gestured.

Odd nodded his head and went back into his room, Ulrich let go of Yumi and still looked at the view. "You want to take your shower first?"

Yumi turned towards Ulrich and nodded her head "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll just wait out here until you are done." Ulrich looked down at Yumi, who was looking up at him. "What?"

Yumi smiled "Nothing" Yumi leaned forward on her tippy toes, and placed her lips on Ulrich's lips for a few seconds, not allowing Ulrich to kiss her back before she pulled away. "I'll be back…" With that, Yumi walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ulrich sat back down in the patio chairs on the deck and watched as the island became bigger before his eyes, he could see the very tall, very green, very beautiful mountain before his eyes, Ulrich relaxed in his chair and watched as the island became increasingly bigger.

Seven minutes passed before Yumi came out from the bathroom, she was wearing her swimsuit under her normal clothes, and her normal clothes consisted of a jade color halter top with white shorts that stopped a couple of inches above her knees, along with black sandals.

"It's your turn." Yumi came out on patio where Ulrich was sitting. Ulrich looked up a noticed Yumi was fully dressed and ready for the day; he also noticed that her hair was still wet, and was very curly at the moment.

"You should leave your hair curly Yumes." Ulrich stood up from the chair and walked inside the room.

"No way, I hate my hair being curly!" Yumi said grabbing a brush from her bag, and brushed her hair that stopped at least five inches below her shoulder, it grew much more since the very first summer, she decided against cutting her hair, and just kept it the way it was, until it was to a point that it was too long!

"Oh, come on, I think it looks great." Ulrich said as he walked in the bathroom turning on the shower, and was looking at Yumi through the mirror's reflection.

"Ugh…fine…just this one day though." Yumi said, turning on the blow dryer and dried her hair.

Ulrich smiled and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Moments later, well about another seven minutes passed and Ulrich came out from the bathroom, fully dressed of course, he had his swimming trunks under his beige shorts, along with a white shirt, and white sandals.

"Ready to go, because I'm getting hungry…. like Odd." Yumi rubbed her stomach and walked towards Ulrich.

"Yeah, let's go, the others are probably waiting now anyway." Ulrich nodded her head and grabbed ahold of Yumi hand. Soon then, the couple walked out the room and went to go meet up with their friends.

OoOo*Meanwhile*OoOo

Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Trinity were all on the top deck, they had just arrived there in fact, well not really, Odd and Trinity were the first ones at the breakfast table, Jeremy and Aelita just joined them a few seconds ago, followed by Ulrich and Yumi a few seconds behind Jeremy and Aelita, overall, Trinity and Odd waited at least ten minutes for their friends to show up.

"Took you guys long enough, what were you doing!" Odd asked his four friends.

"We were getting dressed…" Aelita answered.

"Anyway, why were you up so early? You two are usually the last ones to wake up." Ulrich responded.

"We took our showers last night. So we would be ready the next day." Trinity answered.

"Yeah, and I had to look everywhere for this travel book guide about Bora Bora, these things went by fast!" Jeremy said looking at the travel guide book.

"Anyway, can I see that book after you Jeremy?" Yumi asked

"Yeah." Jeremy responded.

"Anyway guys, I'm going to get something to eat." Odd said getting up from his chair and headed towards the breakfast bar, with Trinity shortly behind him.

"Wow, leave it up to them to be the first ones up to get something to eat." Ulrich said.

Yumi then got up from her chair and headed towards the breakfast bar. "I told you back in the room I was really hungry."

Ulrich chuckled and went up to the breakfast bar along with Yumi. "Coming guys?" Ulrich asked Jeremy and Aelita.

The couple nodded their head and also went up to the breakfast bar.

Two plates later, and five plates later for Trinity and Odd, the couple was now getting ready to board off the ship, for a long day of fun and adventures of the island of Bora Bora. Once the ship docked, and the exiting bridge dropped from the ship, passengers of the ship, along with the group exited the ship.

Before the group's eyes, huge scenery was before their eyes and it as absolutely amazing! There was a large mountain right in front of them; also there was a medium sized city and small neighborhoods along the mountain floor. In order to get to the side with the mountain, you would need a jet boat to cross the short, but long trip if you were swimming to get across. Needless to say, the island was crystal clear blue water surrounding them.

The group was absolutely stuck with amazement; this had to be one of the most beautiful places each of them has ever seen in their life! The culture and the people were or at least looked very friendly, each person greeted their tourist with a smile as they stepped off the ship.

In front of the group sat a short tour bus of the Bora Bora Island.

"Guys we should get on this, this bus is taking us to the safari, a nature hike, and a helicopter tour" Jeremy said looking at the Bora Bora travel guide book.

"The safari…." Trinity asked

"What's in the safari?" Aelita asked.

"This says that the ride is worth it, and it will surely be remembered for a long time." Jeremy read from the book.

"Alright, well, we can't miss out on anything here, so let's go guys!" Odd walked onto the bus and grabbed the nearest seat; his friends joined him and grabbed their seat beside their lovers. After the bus had a full load, it was off to the safari!

On the way up to the wild safari adventure wonders, the group was sightseeing out the window as the tour bus was on its way. The group and other passengers saw the many other attractions of the island of Bora Bora, there was many festivities and activities going on, there was also many outdoor restaurants, many beaches, and resort houses. Along the way the saw a couple that was getting married on of the beaches. Also, on the beaches they saw many other tourist doing water sports, scuba diving, and other island fun.

Once the bus had come to a stop, the Tahiti citizen of Bora Bora, as explained by Jeremy, said that we would have to catch a ride on a jet boat to cross the island, over towards Mount. Otemanu. After the group got off the tour bus, the sat down in the nearest jet boat near them, sat on the jet boat, and they were off to cross the clear blue waters.

"This is so awesome!" Aelita grinned as she looked at the water, and the many fishes that swam away quickly as the boat passed.

"Hey you think any sharks ever come through this little mini part of the ocean that spilt this island up." Trinity asked.

"Hey um, let's not think about that while we are in the water." Yumi claimed.

"Oh my gosh Yumi!" Aelita squealed.

"What!...What!" Yumi panicked.

"Calm down, I was just going to say your hair looks cute when it is curly." Aelita complimented

Yumi laid a hand on her heart. "Geese Aelita, you scared that life out of me. But, thanks…"

Odd was laughing hysterically. "Wow, I never seen anybody so scared in my life! Especially you Yumi."

"I would stop laughing or you will be swimming with the fishes in a moment." Yumi scolded.

Odd quickly stopped laughing. "Wow, both you and Ulrich take things so seriously, he snaps on me in the truck on the way to the ship, and now you snap on me in this boat."

"Oh, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings…" Yumi rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Hey look guys; it's another wedding going on." Ulrich pointed straight ahead of them, gaining the attention of his friends, who were looking at where he was pointing.

"That so romantic…" Yumi sighed.

"It is, getting married on the most romantic island…" Trinity added

"Leaving all their troubles at home and only focusing on each other…" Aelita finished.

The guys each looked at one another and shrugged their shoulder, at their girlfriend's behavior at the sight of the wedding. Moments later, the jet boat arrived at the other island where the safari was located.

After then, the group had to catch jeep that sat six people; the jeep also did not have a roof or anything, so it was much easier to see all the sights. Another Tahitian person was driving the jeep on a dirt road, that was being followed by other jeeps occupied by other tourist, followed the dirt road, which apparently led up to the top of the mountain overlooking the whole entire island.

"This is sooooo amazing…this couldn't get any better than this" Trinity gasped

"This is something defiantly remember for a very long time." Yumi was amazed by the view before her eyes.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." Odd agreed with the girls. "Life couldn't get any better than this."

"I know… a pair of six eighteen year olds, living the life even adults can't even do right about now." Jeremy expressed.

"We have to thank Ulrich for this, first the trip to the states, then countries, now islands!" Aelita said.

"Me…well it was mostly my parents and everything." Ulrich spoke.

"Yeah, that's true" Aelita said.

"We need to take a picture of this right now!" Trinity said pulling out her professional camera from her neon orange string bag.

"Can the camera be big enough Trin?" Odd asked.

"Well, if you want gorgeous pictures exactly the way we saw them, this camera is the way to go. And besides it's not even that heavy, feels like any other normal digital camera." Trinity said snapping many pictures of the view.

"Hey, let's each take a picture in front of this view." Jeremy decided.

"Oh, great idea!" Trinity said as she snapped the last three pictures. "Jeremy and Aelita, you two are up first."

The couple nodded their heads and stood in front of the view, Jeremy had pulled Aelita into a loving embrace, Aelita head was resting on Jeremy's chest, as Jeremy's head laid on top of Aelita's head. The couple smiled, as if they were the happiest people on the island of Bora Bora. Trinity snapped two pictures of the couple, and showed them the picture that had taken.

"You guys look so in love." Ulrich looked at the picture as Trinity showed each of her friends.

Jeremy and Aelita blushed at Ulrich's comment.

"Alright, Ulrich and Yumi come on you two" Trinity said smiling at the couple.

The couple smiled slightly, Ulrich grabbed ahold of Yumi's hand of the walked up to the view. Ulrich stood behind Yumi; he wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist, as Yumi intertwined her fingers on top of Ulrich's hand that was resting on her waist. Yumi lad her head back slightly, so that it was resting on Ulrich's shoulder, as Ulrich leaned down so at his chin was resting on Yumi's shoulder gently. Also, their cheeks were pressed against each other's, the couple smiled very loving at the camera, as Trinity snapped two pictures of the couple.

Of course Trinity showed the couple the picture, and they smiled at their picture, Trinity then showed the rest of her friends.

"Awe you two look so in loveeeeeeeee." Jeremy mocked.

"I know." Ulrich smirked, still holding on to Yumi's waist and holding her lovingly, never wanting to let go.

"Alright, I need one of you guys to take this picture of me and Odd." Trinity held out her camera.

Jeremy offered to take the picture, and took the camera from Trinity.

The couple went up to the view, Odd wrapped his arms around Trinity's waist, as Trinity wrapped her arms around Odd's neck, they were looking as if they were about to kiss, but their heads were turned to the camera, the couple gazed happily and lovingly at the camera, as Jeremy snapped two pictures of the couple. He then showed them the picture, and the couple smiled.

"Awe so cute." Yumi and Aelita said, as Jeremy showed them their picture.

"Thanks." Odd smirked

"Alright guys, think it's time to go back down." Trinity said hopping back in to the jeep, the rest of the group then hopped back into the jeep, and the jeep pulled off, going back down the mountain.

As the jeep arrived back down at the bottom of the mountain, they saw that there were helicopters in the sky giving tourist free rides around the island. (A/N There no way that, that is free! But, hey….it fitted with the story so…it's free to me lol)

"We need to do that guys!" Odd pointed.

"Uh…no we don't." Ulrich gulped.

"Come on Ulrich, two summers ago, we parachuted out of a helicopter! This doesn't change anything, except we are staying in the helicopter." Odd explained

"So, what if one of us falls out." Ulrich looked out the helicopter.

"They have safety belts so that you won't have to fall out." Jeremy added.

"Come on Ulrich, it's a time to let loose, let all your fear to in the wastebasket!" Trinity said.

"Come on Ulrich." Yumi stood in front of her boyfriend and looked up at him. "Do it for me…please."

Ulrich looked down at Yumi, who had huge begging eyes looking back at him; he then glanced at his friends, who had the same exact look.

Ulrich sighed deeply "Fine, I'll go on it…"

Yumi smiled and embraced her boyfriend "Thanks"

Ulrich smiled into the embrace "Yeah…yeah…let's just go get this over with."

With that the group, walked up to the helicopter and board it, the put on their safety gear, and sat in the seats, the seat had two safety belts, one for the waist, and one that covered the shoulders and chest.

"See Ulrich, very secure protection!" Odd said as he was strapped in.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ulrich said as he was strapped in.

As the helicopter slowly lifted up in the air, it was now off circling around the island, needless to say the view was even more breathtaking, you could see the clear blue ocean that spread for miles and miles, the group saw all the many other activities to attract tourist, which they did not see on to explore the safari.

"This is so amazing!" Trinity said as she pulled out her camera, and started taking many pictures from the view from the sky.

"I know, this to the one of the greatest moments of my life!" Aelita grinned as she looked out the helicopter doors that were open on both sides of the helicopter.

"I know nothing could ever ruin this!" Jeremy also grinned at the view.

"Oh my gosh, there isn't any word left to describe this moment" Yumi smiled as she looked out at the view.

"Oh, hey look guys, I spot some hungry fish." Ulrich pointed to two sharks that were at least ten miles from the beach, but it was still noticeable.

"Um, yeah, we aren't going to that particular beach, how about that one over there!" Odd pointed to a beach, that looked very full of tourist, but it still looked empty due the miles of privacy for the tourist.

"By the looks of that, it looks like that private beach just for couples." Jeremy examined.

"Wow, did you study that book Jer?" Trinity asked.

"No, I just remembered it." Jeremy answered.

"I'm sure you did Jeremy." Odd chucked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asked

Odd looked over at Jeremy. "Huh….oh nothing…."

Jeremy glanced at Odd, and then looked back over at the view.

After another five mines, the helicopter soon landed where it had started when the group went upon the helicopter, they got off the helicopter, and the started to explore the island of Bora Bora on foot.

"It's a good thing we all wore comfortable sandals and clothes." Trinity said looking down at her outfit which consisted of a lemon color halter top, and light blue shorts, with white sandals.

"I know right!" Aelita looked down at her outfit which consisted of a cerise color halter top, a cobalt color capris, and black sandals.

Of course, the guys also dressed comfortably.

"Guys check this out, they have an aquarium you can go diving in, and they only allow you to dive 10-40 feet under water." Jeremy said looked at his Bora Bora book.

"I think that's enough water for diving." Trinity said.

"Yeah, we don't need to go 100 feet in, unless we are truly masters." Yumi added.

"I know, that's why I picked the one for beginners." Jeremy said.

"Ohh, ok" Yumi and Trinity said.

"Hey after the diving experience, can we grab something to eat." Odd rubbed his stomach.

"Odd, didn't you just eat." Ulrich asked.

"Yes" Odd looked at his watch "Three hours ago!"

"Oh wow, it's been that long." Ulrich also looked at his watch, which read 12:30 PM. "Yeah, we can grab a bite to eat after this then."

"Yes!" Odd grinned.

After fifteen minutes of wonder and searching, and getting lost for one time! The group arrived at the diving aquarium.

The group read the English version of the directions on the wall for the rules, before they entered that also had to sign a waiver form, after all that important stuff was over and done with, the separated into their own locker rooms, and changed into their diving suits. After they changed they met back up, and one by one, each person went into the aquarium.

Each couple grabbed ahold of their lovers hand and swam together as a group, and with their lover. As they swam, they saw hundreds of different fish species; they came in many different sizes, shapes, and colors. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Trinity, Ulrich, and Yumi were all amazed at their surroundings, the fact that they were swimming in the crystal clear blue waters of Bora Bora, in an aquarium, seeing the sights of restaurants that happened to have a window view of the aquarium, also, the were swimming with many different fish species.

After at least, thirty minutes of diving, the group was arrived at a big restaurant called "Pescadou-Pizzeria.", this island was overlooking the beach, and the many other festivities going on, along with the many tourist and Tahitian citizens of Bora Bora.

"Was that diving experience great or what!" Odd took a bite of his meat lover's pizza.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, especially looking at the people in the restaurants" Ulrich answered, taking a bite of his chicken cheesy pizza.

"That was fun." Yumi smiled as she stole a slice of Ulrich's pizza.

"I know, we should totally do that again." Trinity grinned.

"Hey don't forget we have so much more to do here!" Aelita said taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

"There is…." Jeremy agreed "They have windsurfing here, also waterskiing, and kite surfing."

"Now we _have _to do that!" Odd said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Eww, next time chew it before you speak it!" Trinity looked at Odd with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, seeing your chewed up food, was an unpleasant sight." Ulrich responded.

The group soon finished up their food and stayed at the table for a little while, jus discussing their plans.

"So you guys want to split up for a little while, and meet back up later, say right here." Odd said.

"Sure." Each person said.

"Alright, um we will meet back up in a hour or so?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, that's enough time for each other right?" Aelita asked.

"Yep, sounds like a plan to me." Yumi said.

"Alright, let's stop talking and let's start leaving." Trinity said getting up from the table.

The group walked out the restaurant, said their goodbyes to their friends for the meanwhile, and split their ways to couples alone time.

OoOo***TrInItY&OdD***OoOo

"Hmmm, so where do you wanna go Trin?" Odd asked, grabbing ahold of Trinity's hand.

"I don't know." Trinity answered, and then she noticed a sign that said "Polynesian Caress"

"Hm that looks interesting" Odd smiled "We need to catch a bus or something there though."

"I know, it is a little ways from here." Trinity said looking around for a bus, seconds later a bus appeared in front of the restaurant.

"Well, that was weird." Odd said as stepped aboard the bus, allowing Trinity to get on the bus first.

Once the couple took their seats, the bus ride took them to Polynesian Caress, the bus trip was shorter than expected, it was only a five minute ride, but then you had to walk through a narrow, but a very beautiful path through the woods, it was full of beautiful flowers, and the creatures that lived on this breathtaking island.

"This is nice, I could relax here." Trinity smiled and allowed the warm sun to shine on her skin.

Odd smiled. "That's true, but's let go check out more of this place Trin."

Trinity returned the smile. "Alrighty."

The couple walked hand-in-hand to the rest of what was about to surprise them, once the couple walked a few feet more into the woods, before their eyes they one of the most beautiful sight.

Polynesian Caress was a beautiful, private beach, which was absolutely empty of people. Meaning Odd and Trinity were the only two on this private beach. They had the whole entire beach to their selves

"Are we the only people on this part of the beach?" Trinity asked

"I think so…." Odd looked around at his surroundings.

"Wow, so….what happens now…" Trinity asked as she stood in front of her boyfriend.

Odd shrugged. "I don't know…" Odd leaned down and placed his lips upon Trinity's lips. Trinity smiled under the kiss and pulled Odd closer to her as she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck. Odd pulled Trinity closer to him, by wrapped his arms around her waist. Odd's tongue then slipped inside Trinity's mouth, so that now their tongues were in battle with one another's.

Trinity soon began to pull on Odd's shirt, until she slowly slipped it off, Trinity then ran her fingers against Odd's lean body. Seconds later, Odd removed Trinity top, to reveal the top half of Trinity's swimsuit.

Trinity then pulled away from the kiss slightly, but not far enough, her head was still very close to Odd's face, as Odd planted many kisses along Trinity's face and her neck.

"We…um…we should…"Trinity said sinking in to Odd's kisses. "We…should….go…swimming." Trinity giggled as she playfully pushed Odd and ran towards the water. (A/N Thought they was going to do something? lol)

Odd chuckled and chased after Trinity, he quickly caught up to her. Odd picked his girlfriend up and twirled her around when he caught her.

Trinity giggled as Odd twirled her around "I got you good…I teased you badly!"

Odd chuckled "Yes…yes you did…and that wasn't very nice!"

"Yes it was!" Trinity stuck her tongue out at Odd.

"No it wasn't."

"Yessssssss it was."

"Nooooo it wasn't."

"Yea, it was."

"Nope, it was not funny, you little teaser….meanie…" Odd crossed his arms.

"Awe, I'm sorry." Trinity held her arms out, asking silently for a hug.

Odd smiled and embraced Trinity, until he noticed a little bungalow in about five feet out in the water. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Trinity looked over to where Odd was pointing. "Oh wow, it's like a little house."

"I thought this beach was private." Odd said.

"I think nobody lives there." Trinity said walking towards the bungalow.

"Wait, what if somebody does live there?" Odd said walking behind Trinity.

"Then we'll leave." Trinity sighed, hoping nobody lived in the small bungalow.

Once the couple arrived, they noticed that the door was already opened, and very unoccupied.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Trinity said walking over a glass floor, which showed the ocean under their feet, and all the fishes swimming under them.

"This is cool." Odd said looking at the glass floor, and then he looked at his girlfriend.

Trinity then looked up and noticed her boyfriend was looking at her. "What?"

Odd nodded his head and walked towards her, he placed his hands on Trinity's cheekbone lightly. "I love you."

Trinity smiled and wrapped her arms around Odd's neck "I love you too."

Odd smiled and leaned down to place a delegate kiss on Trinity's lips, Trinity kissed him back with much passion built up inside of her, both of them making this one of the best kisses ever.

OoOo*JeReMy&AeLiTa*OoOo

"Well, we have a whole hour and some change to ourselves, you have anything planned or anything you want to do?" Jeremy asked, wrapped his arm around Aelita's waist.

"Uh, can I see your travel guide book for this island please?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Jeremy pulled out the travel guide book and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Oh, how about Bora Bora Dream?" Aelita looked a private beach, that was currently unoccupied by any tourist or honeymooners.

Jeremy smiled "Sure."

"Ok, so would you like to walk there or catch a bus?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, let's walk, gives us time to look at the other things going on here." Jeremy said as he kept his arm around Aelita waist and the couple began to walk closely together.

"How do we know where it is?" Jeremy asked

"Uh, according to this travel guide, it's only a mile from the restaurant we just left." Aelita answered.

"Cool." Jeremy smiled as he kissed Aelita forehead.

The couple walked and talked about the whole entire island and their future adventures for other islands to come. Before they knew it, the couple arrived at Bora Bora Dream; the couple had to also walk through a wood like path to arrive at their destination. But, before they knew it Bora Bora Dream, was might as well be a dream. The beach was beautiful, the first thing you notice was a small bungalow out in the middle of the clear blue water, and also you had a mini-spa area outside too.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" Aelita smiled

Jeremy smiled, and then looked down beside him at Aelita "You're amazing."

Aelita looked up at Jeremy, and she smiled. "You're amazing too"

Jeremy kept his smile on his face; he then turned his body to face Aelita, as Aelita did the same. Jeremy leaned down and placed his lips on Aelita lips. Aelita smiled under the kiss, and kissed him back. Jeremy's tongue, then slipped inside Aelita mouth, as Aelita's tongue did the same.

The couple stayed in a lip-lock for at least ten long seconds, their lips swayed together, both Jeremy and Aelita, dying to never let go of each other's lips, but they soon let go of each other's lips due to the lack of air.

Jeremy and Aelita looked deeply into each other's eyes, each of them slowly just searching for unasked questions and unanswered answers, but their questions were soon answered, as Aelita placed her lips upon Jeremy's again. Aelita wrapped her arms around Jeremy neck, as Jeremy gently held Aelita waist, hold her close to him, as their lips once again swayed with each other's.

After another long ten seconds, the couple again pulled away from each other's passionate kiss they had created.

"Jeremy remember what we said for both summers we went on…" Aelita asked "About us waiting…you know…for the right time for us to….you know…" Aelita asked shyly.

Jeremy blushed deeply "Uh…yeah…I remember ….that...and what…we talked about…"

"Do you….um…do you think….this is the ….the right time…I mean ….if you want to…." Aelita looked down at her feet, as she blushed deeply.

"Um….yeah…but…um…only…if you want…to….I mean…Odd uh….gave me the protection….stuff…against my will of course! I never…uh just planned….it….I wanted it to like….be special and everything….." Jeremy stuttered

Aelita looked up at Jeremy, with very shy, but confident eyes. "I uh…I want to…only if you want to though….."

"Um…yes…but…uh…let's just have even more …..privacy….in the bungalow….if you want…." Jeremy looked down.

Aelita nodded her head "Ok…"

Jeremy also nodded his head in agreement.

The couple stood in their place for a few seconds, waiting for each other to make the first step towards the bungalow. Suddenly, Aelita made the first step, grabbing ahold of Jeremy's hand and the walked towards the bungalow slowly. To them, it took at least ten years just to get to the bungalow before they walked in. (A/N **same style bungalow as the one Trinity and Odd was in, and I know, they can't do that, but hey, it fitted in well with the story…soo I added it in to spice up the story! Lol**, **and it was time for Jeremy and Aelita to do it)**

Jeremy and Aelita had no idea what to do next, until Jeremy slowly and shyly leaned down, and kissed Aelita on her lips, as Aelita started to return the kiss. Aelita then shyly, removed Jeremy's shirt, as Jeremy slowly removed Aelita, soon then each article of clothing was slowly removed, one by one.

OoOo*UlRiCh&YuMi*OoOo

"So, any idea's where you want to go Yumes?" Ulrich asked

"No, I have no idea. You want to just walk around until we find something for just it is just us two and us two only?" Yumi asked, wrapping her arms around Ulrich's waist.

"Sure, and it would be nice to get away from everyone for an hour." Ulrich said wrapping his arms around Yumi's shoulders.

"So how long are we on this amazing getaway?" Yumi asked as they walked trying to look for something for the couple to do.

"Thirty-two days." Ulrich answered.

"Thirty-two day!" Yumi exclaimed "What kind of cruise ship goes around for thirty-two days!"

Ulrich chuckled and pointed to their cruise ship that was still sitting in the ocean waters. "That one."

Yumi rolled her eyes and giggle playfully "Very funny, but this must have been worth a lot of money."

"No it was actually one dollar." Ulrich said sarcastically, while laughing.

"You're rude." Yumi pulled away from Ulrich.

"Awe Yumes, I'm sorry." Ulrich pouted

Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around Ulrich again "If you get smart with me again, the last time we kissed will be the last on this whole vacation."

"Ok, I won't get smart" Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead "I can't resists not kissing you for a whole, what…thirty days now."

"I know you can't" Yumi smiled and looked up at Ulrich.

Ulrich returned the smile, he soon then noticed a sign that said "Tahitian Indulgence: Private Beach: Unoccupied"

"You want to go there?" Ulrich asked.

"Emm….. alone with you on a private beach? I would love too." Yumi smiled

Ulrich returned the smile, and walked towards the entrance way towards the private beach, the couple had to walk through the same entrance as their other four friends, they arrived at their private beach and their private beach was absolutely breathtaking. It had an amazing view of the cruise ship, the mountain, and some pieces of the Bora Bora Island. It also had a small bungalow, sitting in the middle of the clear blue ocean.

"Wow this is so extraordinary and beautiful, and this view it's so amazing!" Yumi said looking at the view before her eyes.

"This is beautiful." Ulrich wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist. "Just like you." Ulrich whispered against Yumi's neck.

Yumi felt her chill bumps as Ulrich whispered against her neck "I love you Ulrich."

"You I love Yumi." Ulrich smiled, as Yumi turned to face him.

Yumi smiled and she wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, as Ulrich kept his arms around Yumi's waist. Ulrich gently placed his forehead against Yumi's. The two deeply in love eighteen years olds, looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Ulrich then, leaned in and placed his lips on Yumi's lips, Yumi deepened the kiss, pulling Ulrich as close to her as possible. Ulrich hugged Yumi's closer to him, as their kiss deepened, Ulrich tongue slowly slipped into Yumi's mouth, as Yumi's tongue slipped into Ulrich mouth.

Yumi then slightly turned her head, so now Ulrich was kissing Yumi's jawbone, and down towards her neck where her massaged her neck with his lips. Yumi became sidetracked by Ulrich's kisses, Yumi kept her eyes closed from when her and Ulrich pulled away from their kiss, and he started to kiss her neck, she pressed her body against Ulrich's but he barely moved an inch.

Ulrich then pulled away from kissing Yumi's neck, and he placed his lips back on Yumi's lips. Yumi returned the kiss as she ran her fingers along Ulrich's torso, as Ulrich's ran his fingers through Yumi's curly hair.

The kiss between the two lovers became more intimate and heated between the two, Ulrich's shirt was discarded to the soft, warm sand, and Yumi shirt joined it too.

Ulrich then pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Yumi's forehead again. "Um…Yumes…do you want…to do this here…" Ulrich looked around at his surroundings.

Yumi took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head, to be honest both of the was nervous as ever! Sure, they done this before, but it's been a whole school year since they last had "fun." So they both had no idea what to expect.

Ulrich nodded his head too, as he kissed Yumi one last time before he slowly led her to the bungalow, when the couple arrived, they slowly laid down on the bed, with Yumi under Ulrich, as kissed, more clothes went to the floor slowly, as they took their time, and going further.

OoOo*Meeting Back Up*OoOo

The group soon after met back up in front of the restaurant they had lunch at, just in time for them to the famous sunset of Bora Bora. Needless to say, this had been one of the most amazing sights the ever saw before, the orange, yellow, purple, and dark blue colors formed in the sky.

"Now this is romantic…" Trinity said snuggling up to Odd.

"Very romantic" Yumi snuggled closer up to Ulrich.

"I never want to leave here, but we have too" Aelita sighed and cuddle against Jeremy.

"I have to take a picture of this" Trinity pulled her camera and took a picture of the sunset.

Soon after it was time to get back on the cruise and get ready for another full fun day on the ship as it heads to the next island.

The group decided to call it a night, due to their fun adventures of Bora Bora, an excellent adventure they would never forget! Except there was one question, that was never answered by the goofball.

"So, why were we all late meeting up?" Odd shouted to his friends, as they shut the door to their rooms.

**Oh My Gosh! 6,439 WORDS! *takes a deep breath* The longest chapter ever written! A record YAY! (: haha anyway. I stayed up until….*Drumroll* ….5AM….. I am sleeping until Monday! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, if you notice any grammar or spelling error, I'm sorry I was so tired and got too lazy to fix it. Hehe. **

**But Aelita and Jeremy finally! Took their relationship to the next level. *kudos***

**Anyway review please! Love you guys! You guys keep me writing!**

**LyokoWarrior915-I will most defiantly use Canary Islands as a destination, thanks for the idea!**

**YumiBelle**

**Piscesprincess1**

**Draco Venicapija**

**Liber-T.E.A**

**Tsunamix**

**lyokoLUV**

**YumiUlrich**

**LocoGurl**

**Tifaravenmaka**

**Mr and mrs stern**

**The Defender**

**.CAKE**

**UlrichandYumiForever**

**LyokoLuverr**

**A star lit night**

**LyokoWarrior1**

**DoOdl3z**

**LyokoWarrior915**

**Jace Stevens**

**Xana247**

**Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!**

**Ideas are very welcome**

**Reviewwwwww (:**

**Next Chapter should be up by….uh…uh….uh the Wednesday or something….it'll be up next week. (:**


	4. Cruising Part 2

Sequel number #5: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you to read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary: **It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, and drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!

**Apologies: I'm so sorry for not updating in the last week, I've been super busy with family, school (it's my last year of high school, yes!), my job, and etc… Just letting you guys know, I will most likely be updating on weekends, due to my bust schedule, but no worries, I have not ran out of ideas at all, I actually wrote up to chapter six in my "Lively Summer Ideas Book." But yeah, overall I'll be updating on weekends. Thanks for being patient (:**

OoOo*the Next Morning (7:30 AM)*OoOo

It was the next morning on the groups second full day on the cruise ship. Today, the group will be staying on the boat all due to traveling to their next island of adventures.

OoOo*With OxT*OoOo

"Why do we keep waking up this early?" Trinity yawned, getting up out the bed.

Odd shrugged, also yawning. "I guess we just smell the breakfast."

Trinity giggled "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

"Well, do you want to wake up the others and get ready to go up to breakfast?" Odd asked, getting up out the bed.

"I guess if they feel like getting up." Trinity responded.

"You know we can go up to get breakfast in our pajamas right?" Odd said looking out the patio door window. He was looking at a view of the clear blue ocean as the boat will sailing on the clear water.

"No, actually I didn't know that." Trinity said.

"Yeah, we can. But what did you think about the last island….Bora Bora?" Odd asked.

Trinity smiled "It was nice."

Odd turned around and came face-to-face with his girlfriend, and smiled too. "Yeah it was, especially our little moment."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet that was nice."

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't enjoy our little moment too." Odd smirked.

Trinity's face turned a dark red color. "Um, let's go wake up the others."

Trinity turned away from Odd and out towards their room, and into the hall.

"Guys wake up!" Trinity knocked on her other friend's room doors. "It's time to eat some breakfast and hang out!"

Seconds later, Yumi opened the door her and Ulrich were staying in.

"Geese, why do you guys wake up so early?" Yumi rubbed her eyes.

"Well sorry, can't help if we are hungry." Trinity smiled slightly.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Odd shortly came out in the hall.

"We're going in our pajamas?" Yumi yawned.

"Yeah, I just found out we can go in them." Odd answered.

"Oh, ok." Yumi turned around and saw that Ulrich was just getting out the bed. "You want to go get something to eat?"

Ulrich sleepily nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

"We can go in our pajamas good buddy!" Odd said as Ulrich was slowly walking towards the door.

Ulrich nodded his head and yawned.

"Are you really sleepy or something, you haven't said a word yet." Trinity asked.

"Yeah, sort of…what time is it anyway?" Ulrich rubbed his eyes once more.

"Uh, it should be about….. seven something, honestly I have no idea what time it is." Odd said knocking on Jeremy and Aelita's door.

Few seconds after, Jeremy opened the door, he look indeed very sleepy.

"What did you guys do that you two are so sleepy." Odd asked Ulrich and Jeremy.

Both boys shrugged their shoulders and avoided the question, as they walked out their rooms, and started walking to their destination, the breakfast bar!

"What did you do, because you seem excited or something." Ulrich told Odd.

"What are you talking about, no I don't." Odd avoided eye contact with his best friend.

"Yeah, sure you didn't Odd." Ulrich empathized.

Odd still avoided eye contact, and continued walking.

"What about you Jeremy? How was your alone time with Aelita?" Odd asked his other best friend.

Jeremy blushed at the question "Uh, what do you mean."

"I mean, how was your time, was it good?" Odd asked Jeremy, looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh, it was great." Jeremy smiled, while blushing like mad.

"Oh yeah…what did you guys do?" Ulrich joined the conversation.

"Uh, you know just hang out, look at the island and…stuff" Jeremy lied

Ulrich and Odd didn't buy Jeremy's answer, but they shrugged it off and decided to ask him later.

"You're mighty quiet Aelita. What's going through your mind?" Trinity asked

Aelita looked at Trinity and blushed "Oh nothing, just thinking"

"About what…" Trinity asked

"Um, just something, uh I'll tell you guys later." Aelita said refereeing to Yumi and Trinity.

"It is bad?" Yumi asked

"No, it's not…" Aelita responded

"Ok, will it make us give you a long speech?" Trinity asked

Aelita nodded her head "No."

Yumi thought for a second "Is it something you regret?"

Aelita glanced at Yumi. "No….. not really."

"Did you do something?" Trinity asked looking at Aelita.

"Gosh guys, too many questions." Aelita laughed slightly.

"Sorry, we just want to know. You were swimming in your thoughts." Yumi said.

Moments later the group arrived at the breakfast area, as usual Trinity and Odd were the first to get their food, this time they didn't even find a table to sit at before getting their food. The rest of their friends selected a table, and went up casually went to get their food.

"So guys what's happening today on boat never ending dreams?" Odd said throwing two pieces of bacon in his mouth. (A/N Not the name of the boat.)

"Uh, there's a guide there for today's events." Jeremy pointed to the stack of "Today's Event's Paper."

"I'll go and get it." Jeremy said getting up out his seat to get an event guide, seconds later he came back and started to look over what was going to be happening on the boat. "Alright, what's happening today is, at noon they are having a boogie boarding contest, at two they are having a soccer tournament for groups…"

"Awesome, we defiantly have to do that, playing soccer on a boat!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Wow, so you're awake now?" Odd asked.

Ulrich shrugged and ate his scrambled eggs.

Jeremy continued "After at four, they are having captains….um… "Linner…" party…."

"What the heck is Linner?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, I'm guessing Lunch slash Dinner." Ulrich answered

"I could have guessed that." Trinity said.

"Then at five or so, they are having go-kart racing" Jeremy finished

"We should do all of those." Aelita responded

"Yeah, they all sound really fun!" Odd said.

"Alright, so after we finish eating, we are going to get ready, then head back up here for the boogie boarding contest." Ulrich said

"And then, I guess…we'll spilt up into teams for the soccer tournament." Yumi said.

"Who's with whom?" Odd asked

"Um, how about Me, Yumi, and Odd." Ulrich stated "And Trinity, Jeremy, and Aelita"

"I'm stuck with the love birds." Odd joked, causing Ulrich and Yumi to blush.

"Think about me too! I'm stuck with the second pair of love birds!" Trinity exclaimed, causing Jeremy and Aelita to blush.

"Alright, are you to done eating yet?" Yumi asked Odd and Trinity, who still was stuffing food in their mouth.

The couple nodded their head and continued to eat.

"Alright well, we are going to go get ready for the day, while you two gain many pounds by stuffing your face." Ulrich said getting up from the table, followed by Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi.

"Catch up with you later!" Odd said, while still eating.

"I wonder how much food their going to eat before they explode." Jeremy joked, causing his friends to laugh as they headed towards their rooms.

"Hey, we heard that!" Trinity exclaimed, as her and Odd caught up with them.

"Well, it's a perfectly logical question, how much food were you going to eat?" Aelita asked.

"Enough to fill up our stomachs!" Odd responded

The group of friends laughed at Odd's remark and soon came up to their rooms, each couple went into their own rooms that they were staying at, and got ready for long day, that was going to be full of adventures.

Twenty minutes passed and the group was now at the top deck, at the boogie board line, it wasn't a very long wait, since it was semi-early. To be exact it was nine o'clock am.

"Are you girls seriously going to do this in your swimsuits?" Odd asked the girls.

"Well, I'm not doing it." Yumi answered.

"Yeah, neither am I!" Aelita also answered.

"I don't know, I might, but my swimsuit can also easily….you know…it just might be an embarrassing situation for me." Trinity responded.

"I think we should all take part of this, I mean we all did decide to take part in all events together right?" Jeremy said.

"I understand where Jeremy's coming from, when is the next time we are going to boogie board on a ship?" Ulrich said.

"When you and Yumi have your honeymoon, that's when!" Trinity answered, causing Ulrich and Yumi to blush.

"You guys love bringing that up." Yumi said, while her blush was slightly fading.

"Well…you two know it's true." Aelita smiled.

Both Ulrich and Yumi had no comment to that, but in their mind they were both thinking the same thing. "_I know that she/he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." _

"Anyway, enough about the love birds, I'm going up first!" Odd said grabbing a board, and getting ready to surf.

Once Odd got onto the machine, he started surfing as best as he could, apparently his best was not good enough, but he managed to stay one for a full minute! After Odd, Jeremy went onto the machine and started to surf, which did not go very well, he flipped off in a matter of ten seconds. Ulrich went after Jeremy, to everybody's shock he did not beat Odd's time, he was short by one second!

"Yes finally something I can beat you at!" Odd cheered

Ulrich chuckled "Yeah, it's the only thing you can beat me at."

"I can beat you at an eating contest." Odd smirked.

"Yeah, you can have that, that's not even worth a competition with you." Ulrich responded.

"Well, now it's the girls turn, are you going ladies?" Odd asked.

The girls shrugged their shoulders and glanced at the board machine.

Aelita sighed "Fine, I'll go!"

Aelita grabbed a board and got on the machine slowly, as she put the board down on the water, she started to surf. Aelita giggled as she was surfing, she managed to last seven full seconds before being carried away by the water.

"Wow, that was fun! You two should try it!" Aelita told Yumi and Trinity.

The two girls rolled their eyes and agreed to try it out, Yumi went up first, and went onto the machine. Yumi laughed as she was on the machine, she managed to stay on for fifteen seconds before being carried away after being flipped off by the water. As Yumi got off the machine, she came off it with one of the most embarrassing things that could happen to a girl, in public! A weegie. (sp?)

Yumi blushed in embarrassment, and went over to Ulrich.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked his girlfriend, whose face was red like a tomato.

"Nothing, just stand right there right quick." Yumi said and faced her back to Ulrich, as she pulled her weegie out.

"My turn." Trinity sighed, as she got onto the board and started to surf, for a moment Trinity enjoyed her moment and loved the feeling of being rushed by water, what seemed like forever Trinity finally was flipped of the board. She had beaten Odd's time by another minute!

"Ha ha….in your face." Trinity hopped off the machine and pointed her finger in Odd's face.

"Yeah, that was luck!" Odd crossed his arms. "Now, we will go to the soccer tournament and see who the real champion is."

"Ok, it will be us." Trinity smirked, as she pulled out some causal clothes, and put them on over her swimsuit.

"No, we will win; we are the most athletic ones in our little group." Odd referred to himself, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Yeah, you might be, but you never know we might surprise you." Jeremy said.

"Come on, you are going against the soccer king!" Odd grinned, and pointed to Ulrich.

"How about we just go to the soccer tournament and just see how it goes." Yumi said as she was putting on her causal clothes, over her swimsuit.

"Yeah, come on guys, no need of arguing, about it." Aelita said, also putting on some causal clothes, over top of her swimsuit.

"Guys, the tournament doesn't start until twelve." Jeremy said looking at the events guide.

"Oh, do yawl just want to just hang out relax under the shade." Ulrich asked "It's getting pretty hot already."

His friends agreed and sat in the lounge chairs, the couple sat with one another with Odd and Trinity in the first chair, Ulrich and Yumi in the middle, and Jeremy and Aelita beside them.

"So how to you guys think college is going to be?" Trinity asked.

"Um, harder than high school, that's for sure." Ulrich answered.

"But we have a week of freshmen fun, we have no classes for the first week!" Yumi said.

"At least we have some sort of idea of living away from our parents." Odd said.

"That's true!" the group of friends agreed.

"Oh, and much better food!" Odd grinned

"Is that all you can think about Odd?" Ulrich asked his best friend.

"Well not exactly, I think about Trinity all the time." Odd planted a kiss on Trinity's cheek, making her smile.

"Aw cute, just no over-the-top lovely dovey stuff around us, okay you two!" Jeremy pointed.

"Whatever, oh speaking of which!" Odd grinned evilly. "What is with you and Aelita, you two just seem happier and more fun."

"Geese thanks, are you saying we were never fun and excited about stuff?" Aelita crossed her arms.

"No, that's not what I meant; it's hard to explain it." Odd said. "But earlier, you guys just seemed weird or so…"

"We're great" The couple smiled and looked at one another, then back at Odd.

"Alright Odd, leave them alone." Yumi said. "What's the next island we are heading to?"

"Um, I think its Capri." Ulrich answered resting his chin on Yumi's shoulder, as his wrapped his arms around her.

"Like Capri Italy! I always dreamed of going to that island when I was a little girl!" Trinity smiled. "My parents made me there and had their honeymoon there as well!"

"Wow and how do you know this Trinity?" Odd asked.

"Um, when I was little I read my mom's diary." Trinity admitted.

"Wow Trin, anyway I wonder what Capri has in store for us." Aelita smiled.

"They have a whole bunch hiking stuff from what I heard." Odd mentioned.

"How do you know that?" Ulrich asked

"Ulrich, Capri is part of Italy; it's on natural i would know." Odd responded

The group laughed and talked about random and weird things, and how their vacation was going great. When twelve o'clock rolled around, it was time for the soccer game to begin!

The group arrived at the athletics deck were amazed on how it looked! It had many sporting events to choose from like: volleyball, basketball, football, dodge ball, kickball, and many more other things to choose from. The friends walked over towards the soccer field, the soccer field was not as big as a normal field, but still involved a lot of running.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in a hurdle on their side of the field, while Trinity, Jeremy, and Aelita were their side, also in a hurdle.

"Okay! So, who's going to be goalie?" Odd asked his two teammates.

"Uh I'll be goalie." Yumi offered

"Okay, great now what's the game plan?" Odd asked.

"Uh, maybe to win." Ulrich said sarcastically

"No, we're going to lose!" Odd returned the sarcasm "Like how are we going to defeat them."

"Just run, kick the ball into the goal, and bam! We win." Ulrich said.

"See, you will never be a coach, you're horrible at game plans!" Odd said

"Anyway guys, just um…focus on this fun game that isn't really worth anything, and have fun. There's our game plan." Yumi explained.

"Yeah, okay win on three" Odd put his hand in the middle, followed by Yumi and Ulrich's hand. "One…two…three. Win!"

"So, I don't really understand the soccer deal and how it works and everything so how about, we just try our best not to be humiliated." Jeremy expressed.

"Yeah, me either, I think we all know we are going to get our butts kicked, but let's at least try not to lose by like thirty points." Aelita spoke.

"Alright guys, they are not that tough, just because they are more athletic doesn't mean a thing!" Trinity stated "Now, all we have to do is get passed them and kick their butts! I know we can do this you two, now let's get out there in win!"

The couple nodded their heads.

Trinity smiled. "Now Jeremy, you be the goalie."

Jeremy nodded his head. "Okay, um, that's the person that catches the ball or stops it from going into the net right?"

Trinity nodded her head "Yes Jeremy…."

"Ok." Jeremy replied.

Moments later the game was about to begin, Yumi and Jeremy took their places in the net, as Odd and Trinity took their places in the middle, awaiting to start the game. Seconds before the game started…..

"Wait!" Aelita shouted, getting her friends attention. "Let's make this boys versus girls, that was its more interesting."

"Oh yeah! Why didn't we think of this before?" Trinity said going over to where Odd was standing.

"Because it was athletic versus least athletic." Odd stated.

"We all know you guys were going to win." Jeremy said staying in the goalie position.

"That is true." Odd shrugged. "Alright well, you ladies are going to get crushed then."

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Yumi said as she switched places with Aelita, giving her the goalie spot.

"Oh, so now, I have to play against you, because I see you're not in the goal." Ulrich smirked going over to the boy's side of the field

"I guess you're seeing right then Stern." Yumi returned the smirk, going to the middle of the field, meeting Ulrich there.

The game soon started, giving the girls the ball first. (A/N I don't know how to explain soccer, so I'll skip around a few parts….) The gang was having a great time playing against one another, the score was now 4-3, with the girls in the lead, and the game was t going to five points. The girls thought they were going to win until the boys scored, tying the game up.

As of right now both teams were very tired, it was at least in the mid-nighty's outside, with slight humidity.

"Hey, let's….call it….a…a…tie" Odd panted.

"Yeah, right…" Trinity was also panting.

"Trinity seriously, I think we should call it a tie." Yumi said, as she sat down, wiping her forehead that was full of sweat and hair sticking to her face.

"For once, I think we should stop playing and cool down!" Ulrich said lying down next to Yumi.

"Okay, I'm pretty wiped out myself." Trinity said.

The group then got up from the soccer field and started to walk away until, Trinity quickly kicked the ball until the guys goal, letting the girls win!

Their boyfriends' jaws dropped.

"We thought you said the game was a tie." Jeremy pointed out.

"Yeah well….change of plans." Trinity shrugged.

"That was the plan all along." Aelita laughed.

"You guys are cheaters!" Odd yelled.

"Aw, maybe next time." Yumi teased.

"We will get you girls next time, just watch." Ulrich stated.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am so tired right now." Trinity said, yawning.

"I think we better head back to our rooms and just relax for a while, then meet back up for the captain's linner party." Yumi said.

Everyone agreed and headed back to their rooms on board.

OoOo*With JxA*OoOo

"Hey Aelita, can we talk for a second?" Jeremy said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Aelita nodded her head and sat next to Jeremy, facing him. "Yeah sure. What about?"

"Um, what happened on Bora Bora." Jeremy blushed and looked down

Aelita slightly blushed and took a deep breath, getting ready to expect the worse of what was about to come out of Jeremy's mouth.

"I just have to ask you this and I'll leave it alone." Jeremy glanced at Aelita. "And that question is: do you like regret any part of it? I don't regret it. And I just want to make sure you are alright with everything that happened and I don't want any tension between us."

Aelita kept her eyes on Jeremy "Jeremy, I don't regret any of it, I think we were both ready for it, I mean the timing and place was great, we were alone, we were on an island of dreams, and it was with someone I truly love and care about. I couldn't ask for any other way for that to be special to me."

Jeremy smiled and pulled Aelita towards him. "I love you Aelita."

Aelita smiled too. "I love you too Jeremy."

"Well, I think the others already know we were up to something." Jeremy joked.

Aelita giggled "Yeah, I think so. Yumi and Trinity were asking me a million questions about it earlier."

"Yeah, Ulrich and Odd were too." Jeremy chuckled

Aelita giggled and snuggled closer to Jeremy. "I so tired, that heat wore me out!"

Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. "I know, I can't believe you girls cheated like that either."

Aelita laughed "Well, you guys should have known something was going to happen."

"Yeah well, I bet the next thing we take part of we are going to beat you girls." Jeremy said closing his eyes slightly.

"We will see about that." Aelita said, getting out of Jeremy's arms and laying down on the bed, along with Jeremy who laid beside her.

Aelita waft of sweat smell came to Aelita's nose as Jeremy laid down next to her "You stink."

Jeremy looked at Aelita. "Well it's sweat, I was sweating out there, and you were too…"

"No...no…girls do not sweat, we perspire." Aelita giggled.

"Yeah, it's the same thing." Jeremy said.

"No it's not….that means we do not have a lot of wetness like you guys do." Aelita responded.

"Yeah…okay Aelita." Jeremy chuckled as he started to close his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around his love.

Aelita snuggled closer to her sweaty smelling boyfriend, as she tried to conceal her nose playfully, she dosed off into a slight slumber.

OoOo*With UxY*OoOo

"I am so sore!" Yumi said as she spread herself out on the bed.

"I'm not really all that sore; I'm pretty much used to playing." Ulrich said.

"Well, lucky you. I can't feel my body." Yumi complained.

Ulrich sat down next to Yumi on the bed "Would you like for me to give you a massage?"

Yumi blushed and nodded her head "Sure."

Ulrich also blushed and start to massage Yumi's shoulders and her back. Yumi closed her eyes and relaxed as Ulrich's strong but soft hands were caressing and relieving away all the pain that was on Yumi's muscles.

"Where'd you learn to play soccer like that Yumi's?" Ulrich asked, as he was still massaging his love.

"I don't know, I guess from watching you a lot, I just picked it up from you." Yumi responded.

Ulrich smiled. "Wow, so you actually learned something from me."

Yumi laughed. "Yeah, sure I guess you can say that."

Ulrich chuckled as he still continued to massage his girlfriend, after a few minutes passed. Yumi was not as sore as she was when Ulrich massaged her.

"Feel better." Ulrich said lying down next to Yumi, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you." Yumi smiled sweetly at him.

Ulrich returned the smile and placed his hand on Yumi's cheek, also brushing some hair out of her face a delicately placing it behind her ear. Yumi then leaned her head down so that her and Ulrich's foreheads were touching.

"I love you." Yumi said, still not breaking the contact between her and Ulrich's eyes.

"I love you too." Ulrich said, also still looking into Yumi's eyes, after a few seconds Ulrich closed the gap between him and Yumi, concealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The loving couple closed their eyes, and their lips swayed together perfectly. Yumi snuggled closer to Ulrich wrapped his arms around her, still keeping their lips locked. Seconds later, Ulrich mouth opened slightly, and Yumi's did the same, allowing their tongues to dance with one another's. The couple soon let go off each other's lips and looked at one another, just in their own little world, smiling at each other sweetly, never wanting this moment to end.

Yumi then laid her head on Ulrich's chest, as Ulrich combed his fingers though Yumi's hair, the couple soon dozed off into a slight slumber.

OoOo*With OxT*OoOo

"I can't believe you girls cheated like that." Odd exclaimed.

"Well, you have to admit, it was pretty funny to do that." Trinity shrugged.

"Man, out of all the people, I would have never thought you would cheat!" Odd said throwing his arms in the air.

Trinity laughed. "Calm down Odd, it's not that serious."

Odd looked at Trinity and smirked. "Well, since you had to cheat, it's time to get my pay back!"

Trinity glared at Odd. "What do you mean 'payback'?"

Odd walked towards Trinity, with a smirk still on his face.

"What are you thinking Odd?" Trinity said backing away from her boyfriend.

Odd laughed and dashed towards Trinity, he picked her up and put her on the bed, and started to tickle her. Trinity laughed as Odd did so.

"Stop….Odd….please…s-stop!" Trinity said in-between laughs.

"Nope, not until you refuse to cheat like that again." Odd laughed along with Trinity.

"O-kay…..I-I….we won't…..cheat again…..just…stop please" Trinity said still laughing, as her face started to turn slightly red from all the laughter.

Odd released Trinity from his attacking fingers that tickled Trinity. Trinity calmed down and caught her breath from all the laughing.

"Never do that again!" Trinity said "I never laughed so much in my life."

"Yeah, sure you haven't Trin." Odd said.

"Well….just never do that. I hate being tickled." Trinity looked at her boyfriend.

Odd lay down on his back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about something's.

"What are you thinking about?" Trinity noticed and laid down beside Odd.

Odd turned his head so that he was looking at Trinity. "You."

Trinity looked at Odd, and then smiled "I'm always thinking about you, even when I'm with you, I'm thinking about you."

"Well, that's weird." Odd chuckled

Trinity giggled and pushed Odd playfully "Well, that's how you know you're in love."

"Well, just so you know, I'm in love with you too." Odd said placing his lips upon Trinity's.

Trinity smiled underneath the kiss and deepened it.

After a few seconds the couple pulled away from their kiss and fell asleep upon each other's arms.

OoOo*Linner Time*OoOo

A few hours later the group got ready and cleaned up for the captain's linner.

"So do you think we will ever meet the captain?" Jeremy asked as the group of friends headed towards the dining hall.

"Even more important question I am about to ask. Are we getting the garden on a plate again?" Odd asked.

"It's not a garden on a plate, it's called salad." Aelita said

"It's garden on a plate when you have tomatoes, lettuce, um what else, and all that other stuff that grows in the ground." Ulrich said.

"Salad is healthy for you." Trinity said.

"Yes, we know, that barely any carbs in that garden. We are men, we want real food." Odd said.

"What are you trying to say, salad is fake food or something." Yumi asked.

"Well, yes I am." Odd said truthfully.

"Wow, you guys are going to be real disappointed if this is an all salad buffet then." Trinity said.

"Not really, I could always grab a slice of pizza." Odd said.

"Yeah, there's that buffet on the top deck." Ulrich added.

The girls rolled their eyes and entered the dining room, to the boys amazement, well mostly Odd's amazement, it was a long line of Italian foods.

"Well Odd, I guess it's your lucky…." Aelita said, before Odd ran off in the middle of her sentence to grab some food.

"That boy…needs help." Jeremy pointed to Odd, who was stacking food upon his plate.

The group minus Odd laughed, and went up to the buffet to grab the foods they wanted. Once the group got what they wanted, found a table, and sat comfortably, they ate, listening to each other's sound of chewing.

"So, why do they call this a linner and it's kind of late." Ulrich asked.

The group shrugged and continued to eat their food.

"What are we doing after this?" Yumi asked, finishing up her meal.

"We have to go do the go-karts!" Odd shouted.

"Why do you insist on yelling?" Trinity asked

Odd shrugged and continued to eat his food. "I don't know."

"This time girls, no cheating, because that was not fair." Jeremy said.

The females of the group waved off Jeremy's comment.

"We are just going to beat you again." Trinity said.

"Oh yeah!" Odd said with a mouth full of food.

"Ew, chew first, then talk." Trinity turned away from Odd.

"You guys will not beat us!" Odd said after he finished up the food that was in his mouth.

"Yes we will." The girls said.

"Alright guys, let's go show these ladies what's it about." Odd said getting up and heading out the dining hall, followed by his friends.

The group them arrived at the go kart racing room, it took a little while for them to find it, but as soon as they entered the room, it was a huge room, that had a go-kart racing track inside of it.

"You ladies ready to lose." Ulrich smirked.

"No, are you." Yumi responded back.

"Nah, We're going to win." Ulrich said.

"Ha, we'll see about that." Yumi smiled.

"Anyway how is this going to work out?" Jeremy asked "Do we all race at the same time?"

"No, um, how about couples goes against couples, and which ever gender wins out of two, wins." Ulrich said (A/N what I mean is, U vs. Y….O vs. T…and J vs. A)

"Ulrich that is smart!" Odd responded.

"Alright, Jeremy and Aelita, you guys go first." Trinity said.

"Ok" The couple said as they entered a car.

The person working in the go-kart racing room started up the car for them, Aelita entered her car, as Jeremy entered his. The two lined his at the starting line, and waited for the light to turn green.

The girls cheered for Aelita, as the boy rooted for Jeremy.

The race started and Jeremy started off in the lead for the first turn, after two minutes of many turns, it was down to the last one, and Aelita and Jeremy were head to head in the race, the two turned the corner, this sharp turn caused Jeremy bump into, trying to make a sharp turn causing him to go back a few feet, making Aelita the first winner for the girls.'

The two go out the car once they crossed the finish line.

"You okay?" Aelita asked worriedly of Jeremy got hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jeremy smiled

"Okay good." Aelita returned the smile, as the two went on into where Ulrich and Yumi were standing, while Odd and Trinity got into their cars, and headed towards the starting line, waiting for the light to turn green. Trinity glanced at Odd, and Odd glanced at Trinity, next thing they knew they were off, the two were neck to neck almost halfway through the race, now it was final turn, and the two were still neck and neck as they turned the final corner, but when they did. Trinity accidently bumped into Odd's go-kart, making him spin out of control for a second. Trinity crossed the line, with Odd shortly behind her after he gained control.

"I already know, you win that automatically." Trinity sighed

Odd chuckled "Yeah, cause that was rude. But great race though." Odd smiled and held Trinity's hand on the way back.

Now it was down to the final two, the cheers were going from Aelita and Trinity for Yumi, as soon as Trinity joined Aelita again. Along with Odd, who joined Jeremy who was rooting for Ulrich, as the two went to the starting line. The two glanced at each other and smiled slightly, then turned their attention back towards the light that was getting ready to turn green, as soon as it did, they were off. This race has been the closest race out of all their friends, these two were exactly even with each other, turning with one another in sync, neither making the slightest mistake. The final turn was up ahead, and again these two were exactly in sync with each other, on the final straight stretch down to the finish line, the two crossed it. The rest of their friends had very big question mark in their heads, asking the same question "Who won?"

The person working the go-kart station played the a slow motion view on the race with Ulrich and Yumi, the video played in very slow motion giving the group of friends a good view on who won the race, once the cars crossed over, the video revealed that Ulrich had won by one mill-second!

"Yeah go Ulrich!" Odd shouted.

Ulrich smirked and looked over at Yumi, who was looking up at him smiling. "What?"

"Oh nothing?" Yumi smirked up at him.

Ulrich smiled and put his arm around Yumi's shoulder, and went to join the others "Great race though Yumes."

"Thank you too." Yumi responded

"They guys win!" Odd cheered.

"Yeah whatever!" Trinity waved her boyfriend off.

"Aw, don't be mad Trin." Odd laughed.

"I'm not mad, nope not at all." Trinity smiled.

"Anyway guys, it's late, we should head in, we get at Capri early tomorrow morning." Ulrich said.

"Alright." The group agreed and headed back to their rooms for a night's sleep, to get ready for a long full day of adventures and surprises that will await them at Capri.

**Uh such a long chappy! Well that's what I get for not updating, again sorry for the spelling error or grammatical errors, its five o'clock in the morning haha. Anyway I got a couple of polls for you.**

**1) Should I add hints? (Drama is only going to be like 5% of it lol, but it's still there)**

**A) Yes**

**B) No**

**Should I use about three new OC's or original characters? (If more OC's show up, I might use ask for you to send in some…idk yet cause I hate being picky!)**

**A) Yes (And use new OC's that you'll send in)**

**B) No (Use original characters (ex: Sam, Emily, etc…)**

**3) Should the boy purpose on this trip? (It was such a random thought)**

**A)Yes!**

**B)No! **

**That's all for now! Now, of course due to my last year in high school and school ending next month! I'll be busy all this month, which means only weekend updates, I know I almost cried I was like nooooooooooooo I need to update I have so many idea's written downnnnnnn! Lol, but I promised I wouldn't let you guys down, and I tend to stick to promises, and I will be sure to let you guys know if It'll be like a while until I update or something….but thanks for being so patient with me!**

**~Love, StarzNChocolate.**

**Loyal Loyal Loyal Loyal Loyal Reeeeevieeeewrs! (: … **

**Chris**

**carla-yep, I'm an going to stick with the sequels for the stories up to when they have kids and they watch their kids grow and all that nice stuff (:**

**YumiBelle**

**Spottedwind19**

**Piscesprincess1**

**Draco Venicapija**

**Liber-T.E.A**

**Tsunamix**

**lyokoLUV**

**YumiUlrich**

**LocoGurl**

**Tifaravenmaka**

**Mr and mrs stern**

**The Defender**

**.CAKE**

**UlrichandYumiForever**

**LyokoLuverr**

**A star lit night**

**LyokoWarrior1**

**DoOdl3z**

**LyokoWarrior915**

**Jace Stevens**

**Xana247(Zohan)**

**Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!**

**Ideas are very welcome**

**Reviewwwwww (:**


	5. Capri

Sequel number #5: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you to read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary**: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, and drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for voting, now I know what you might be expecting, an answer right on what I picked! Well, no…lol. I decided to surprise you, I am not telling you when there are hints about what will happen next, they will be hidden in the chapter! Hehehe I'm so evil. Ha I'm kidding, I'm very nice! Okay, let me get back on topic. Well, one of the guys is going to purpose, but I'm not telling you who! Even though you can probably guess who it's going to be, but no worries, they aren't going to get married until after college, maybe…I don't know yet. **

**Anyway, I am using one OC, which is not owned by me, it is owned by **_**LyokoWarrior915**_**. That was necessary; I need to put a disclaimer out. And of course everyone knows I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters….sadly I don't. But I do own Trinity, she is free to use in any of your stories, just PM me if you are going to use her though, it would help a lot. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read. **

OoOo***The Next Morning***OoOo

OoOo***9:00 AM***OoOo

The beautiful orange, purple, yellow, and blue sunrise crept over the clear blue ocean. The group slowly woke up and got dressed in their vacation clothes. The group decided to grab breakfast upon the island of Capri. Capri was absolutely beautiful island, it had crisp fresh cut green grass, and many white any many other buildings stacking up as they went up the hills. Capri also had a large mountain overlooking the island and of course, the clear blue ocean surrounding the island.

The gang was in awe as the stepped on the island of Capri, they thought this would be easy comparing all the islands they would go to, but they were wrong. So, they just decided to say all the islands were the best.

"This island is awesome!" Trinity exclaimed.

"I know, it's so beautiful and busy, just as if we were in Italy again." Aelita added.

"Where do you guys want to eat? I'm very hungry!" Odd rubbed his stomach.

"Of course you are Odd." Ulrich said.

"How about this place called, 'Le Arcate'." Yumi said looking at a tour guide of Capri. "It says here it's a five star restaurant, and they have really great breakfast as well."

"Then, I say were go there." Odd said

"Where is it at?" Ulrich asked, looking over Yumi's shoulder at the tour guide.

"Uh, in Ana Capri, I think." Yumi answered.

"How about we just take the bus?" Jeremy pointed to the bus, which read "Ana Capri"

"Yeah, I think that'll be much better than walking." Trinity said walking towards the bus, with the others not too far behind her.

When the group boarded the bus and grabbed their seat, the bus went off to Ana Capri Centre. The group looked at all the surroundings around them and how the culture was in Capri. As usual, this island was absolutely breathtaking!

It took at least ten minutes to arrive at Ana Capri from the shore, but it still had an amazing view of the ocean and everything else this amazing island of Italy had to offer.

When the group got off the bus, they noticed that the restaurant was a few blocks down.

"Wow, well. I guess that saved us a long walk. It took at least ten minutes to get here." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, and my stomach would have been really loud if we hadn't found anything to eat!" Odd held his stomach, which was growling really loud at this point.

"What do you mean 'would have been growling really loud' it's already loud!" Yumi exclaimed

"Well, we won't have to hear that in a little bit." Ulrich said opening up the door to the restaurant allowing his friends to enter. "We will be eating in just a little bit."

"I hope so… I don't know how much I can take without food." Odd wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The groups of friends were sat outside, giving them a full view of the ocean and part of Capri. Once they put their orders in, the group waited patiently for their food, except for Odd.

"How long does it take to cook food?" Odd asked loudly.

"Long enough so it won't be raw." Ulrich answered.

"Unless you want to eat raw food, then we could just go ask for your food right now and you can eat that." Trinity explained.

Odd stayed silent, well at least his mouth did, his stomach did not stop talking.

"Hey Odd, mind telling your stomach to calm down." Jeremy asked

"I can try." Odd said, and he looked down at his stomach. "Stomach, calm down."

Jeremy looked at him sarcastically and rolled his eyes "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, well you told me to tell my stomach to calm down." Odd said. "So, I told it to calm down, but it's not agreeing very well. Matter of fact, my stomach is actually arguing with me."

"Well, you don't have to argue with your stomach any more Odd, the food is right behind you." Aelita pointed to the two waiters with both hands with meals.

"Yes, finally. Food!" Odd cheered, throwing his arms in the air. When Odd did this move, he ended up knocking a plate of food out of the waiters hand and onto the floor. To Odd's disappointment and the friend's laughter, the plate of food happened to be the food Odd ordered.

"Damn it!" Odd yelled "Why me!"

Trinity laughed "Well, you shouldn't have been so excited."

"That's not funny." Odd pouted

Ulrich was laughing hysterically "It was funny to me; you should see what you look like right now."

Odd sighed and looked at his friends as they ate. "Are you guys going to share?"

"I'm scared you might knock our plates out of our hands" Yumi laughed.

"Whatever, don't share." Odd rolled his eyes.

"Okay." His friends said in unison.

Odd looked dumbfounded at his friend's response. "Some friends you…." Before Odd knew it, a brand new plate arrived at Odd's plate of the same order. Odd was quick to dive in his food, not missing a lick of food.

Aelita, Jeremy, Trinity, Ulrich, and Yumi all looked at Odd with slightly disgusted and weird faces. All of them thinking to themselves that Odd were crazy.

After thirty minutes passed, Odd finished up his huge platter of food, along with everybody else's scraps of food that was left on their plate.

"You sure you're done now." Yumi crossed her arms looking at Odd, who has just finished cleaning up all the plates

"Yeah, I'm done now." Odd said wiping his mouth.

"That should hold you for at least three hours!" Aelita said

Odd shook his head "No way, maybe an hour!"

"Well, there is no way we are going to stop in a hour just to feed you." Trinity said.

"Alright guys, what's the plan for the day?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi pulled out a tour guide from her light blue string bag, and looked at it. "Okay, so on the Isle of Capri, they have this airlift through the mountain that takes you to Grotto Azzurra, and I think that's how you pronounce that. Anyway, it says that you take a boat ride through a cavern filled with ethereal and eerie light reflecting from the water." Yumi explained.

"Wow that sounds cool." Ulrich sighed, again he hated being lifted up into the air if it was not fully secure.

"Are you ever going to get over your fear of heights?" Odd asked.

"I doubt it." Ulrich shrugged.

"Hey Yumi, can I see that tour guide?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Yumi handed Aelita the guide, so that she could hand the guide to Jeremy.

"Thanks." Jeremy responded and looked through the guide. "They have a high class shopping center here too; they sell these really weird looking sandals real diamonds and rubies on the straps."

"Are you kidding?" The girls gasped

"No, they also have a verity of jewelry to choose from, you can even custom make it, especially the rings." Jeremy looked at the verity of pictures of the jewelry.

"Hey Jeremy, can I see that?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy handed Ulrich the travel guide. Once Ulrich got the book full of information on Capri, he looked at the pictures of the jewelry. Yumi looked over at what Ulrich was looking at.

"That one is really beautiful." Yumi pointed to silver rings, which had real diamonds on it, it was a fair size ring, and it was fair enough to fit a small hand like the girls in the group.

Ulrich smile slightly "Yeah, it is."

"So, you guys you ready to go?" Aelita asked her friends, who nodded their head.

The group left the restaurant after paying for their meal and headed towards the airlift. It was about a ten minute walk to the airlift when the group arrived. The airlift could sit six people comfortably, with three on one side, that was facing the front, and the other side was facing the other airlift car that was looking at the airlift in front of them.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy sat on one side, while Yumi, Trinity, and Aelita sat on the other side. They put their seatbelts on, and next thing they knew they were lifted off up into the mountain.

"Uh, wow this is pretty high." Ulrich said, not daring to look down of what was below him.

"Yeah this is pretty impressive." Odd said looking down at the ground below him.

"We are at least forty feet up in the air, and we still have to go up more." Jeremy pointed as they went up the mountain.

"Oh…uh…that's nice." Ulrich nodded his head, and still avoided looking down.

"So, you ladies are pretty quiet. What's going through your mind?" Odd asked

"I'm just waiting to get to the top." Yumi sighed, as the airlift started to get higher, as the people and buildings looked like ants.

"Uh oh, looks like someone over there also has a slight fear of heights." Trinity said referring to Yumi.

"What…no I don't." Yumi denied.

The group was now the same height as the mountain, giving them a breathtaking view of the whole entire island.

"This is so amazing! Trinity can you take some pictures?" Aelita smiled.

"And risk losing my camera!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Don't you have a neck strap on it?" Odd asked

"Yes." Trinity answered.

"There you go then." Odd said.

Trinity sighed and pulled out her camera and putting the neck strap around her that she had to attach to the camera, and started taking pictures of the whole island the camera could fit.

"Hey, why don't you guys take a picture?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, I don't think right now is the best time, especially for Ulrich and Jeremy." Odd pointed to his friends who both had fear in their eyes at how high they were.

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich asked.

"You guys look scared to death." Odd answered.

"Do you see how high we are?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"It's not that high." Trinity said.

"Says you two, okay. I'll admit it. I am scared to death right now, what if this thing falls or like we get trapped up here, or a storm comes and we are still up here, what if…." Yumi panicked.

"Yumi calm down, we'll get off here safely." Trinity said patting Yumi's shoulder.

One long and scary ride later, the group was finally put back on their feet after an fifteen minute ride.

"About time!" Ulrich said stretching after he got off the airlift.

"What was the name of that mountain anyway?" Yumi asked

"Uh, Mount Solaro." Jeremy answered.

"Well, the shopping center is right in front of us." Trinity pointed.

"Come guys, let's go shopping!" Aelita squealed, and walked towards the shopping center, with her friends not too far behind her.

Once the group arrived at the shopping center, immediately the girls went to the shoe store.

"Uh, why must we go here, in an all-women's shoe store." Odd sighed.

"Because, we need to be gentlemen and let the ones we love get their way, even if it is nerve wrecking." Ulrich stated sitting down on a bench next to the door.

"That's very true." Jeremy said, also sitting on the bench.

Odd sighed and sat on the bench. The guys watched as their girlfriends were amazed at the designs of the sandals.

Ulrich then turned around and saw that a jewelry store was right across the street from the store they were in. "Hey uh…I'm going to use the bathroom." Ulrich said getting up and out the store, before his friends could ask any questions.

"Isn't there a bathroom in here?" Jeremy asked, only receiving a shrug from Odd.

"Hey where'd Ulrich go?" Yumi asked, when she noticed Ulrich was missing.

"I don't know, he said he had to go to the bathroom." Odd answered. "But he left out the door."

"Where'd he go?" Yumi asked looking out the store window.

"He was gone, by time we turned around." Jeremy responded to Yumi's question.

Yumi sighed sadly, hoping Ulrich would come back at any second, and went back to where Trinity and Aelita were.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Trinity asked.

"Ulrich's gone; I don't know where he went." Yumi said looking at a pair on green sandals that had real silver diamonds.

"I'm sure he didn't go far." Aelita said.

"Maybe." Yumi sighed once again, and looked back to where Ulrich was sitting before he left.

A few minutes passed and the girls were still looking around at the shoes, while the Odd and Jeremy still sat on the bench awaiting for their girlfriends to stop looking at the shoes.

"These shoes look like they're aren't for sale, more like a show." Trinity said picking up a pair of sandals, the pair of sandals that had red rubies on them.

"They _are_ on sale actually." An employee said coming up to the girls. "Only the high class rich and famous comes here."

"Oh really, well how much does this cost." Yumi said, picking up the pair of sandals her heart adored besides Ulrich.

"Well, it should be about 708.6170 euros, or in American term, one thousand dollars." The employee answered.

The girls sighed; none of them had that type of money on them, except for Ulrich of course. Overall the girls went back over to the guys with partial sad faces.

"What's wrong with you ladies?" Odd asked.

"The shoes of our dream are so unaffordable." Trinity sighed, sitting in Odd's lap.

"How much does it cost?" Jeremy asked, as Aelita sat upon Jeremy's lap.

"One thousand dollars…" Yumi answered.

After a few seconds, Ulrich came up behind Yumi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, what I miss?"

"Where have you been, you've been gone for like fifteen minutes." Yumi asked.

"I just had to take care of something." Ulrich kissed Yumi's temple.

"Oh yeah and what did you have to take care of?" Yumi asked

"You'll find out sooner or later." Ulrich answered.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Odd exclaimed.

"How did you get back in here and we were sitting by the door?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Jeremy added

"I have my ways." Ulrich shrugged.

"Alrighty….can we go somewhere where we can actually afford something?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired of being in here." Odd said getting up from off the bench after Trinity got off his lap.

"Where are we going to go then? Where are we going to go that has affordable clothes huh…?" Aelita asked.

"Um, they got huge sales going on; it seems as if everything is eighty percent off." Yumi pointed to the huge sale signs. (A/N **Okay, I based this off my last shopping weekend, there was a store I went to that had 80% off their clothes, I couldn't help but buy, buy, and buy!)**

"Eighty percent off!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes for you girls to get." Ulrich said.

"Sure is!" The girls agreed.

The group walked towards the fashion Centre part of the mall, as the girls would say the "Affordable" part of the mall. The first store the group went into was the Mariorita; the girls were quick to look around in the store, with their boyfriends following shortly behind them.

"So, are you going to tell me why you just magically disappeared from the last store we were in Ulrich?" Yumi asked looking at a shirt that caught her eye.

Ulrich smiled and put his hands in his front pocket. "Emm nope, not now."

Yumi sighed "Geese Ulrich, well what is it though."

Ulrich nodded his head. "I can't tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Of course, just keep me guessing until my head explodes Ulrich. That's going to be stuck on my mind until I get my surprise!"

Ulrich chuckled "Trust me Yumes, this surprise is worth the wait, trust me."

"Fine…I'll _try_ to be patient, but did you buy anything." Yumi looked up at Ulrich.

"Maybe." Ulrich smirked.

"Ohh, so is this something I would like." Yumi asked, trying to be sneaky to get the answer out of him about her surprise.

"Nice try Yumes, I know what you are doing." Ulrich said. "I've known you for about how many years now six or seven years now, been dating you for two years now, I pretty much know you better than myself."

"Oh really now." Yumi smiled, and looked back at the shirt. _"Man this shirt is really nice…"_

"Yes I do actually, like you really think that shirt you are looking at is nice." Ulrich picked up the shirt off the rack and handed it to Yumi.

Yumi looked up at him in disbelief giving him a 'how did you know' face, and received Ulrich's signature smile.

"I told you." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, well I know you better than anybody else knows you." Yumi said wrapping her arm around Ulrich.

"Tell me something I don't know about myself." Ulrich said wrapping his arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if nobody else knows this, well I'm sure nobody else knows this, like when your life, your nostrils flare." Yumi explained (**A/N I don't know if that happens to Ulrich, but somebody told me that happens to me so, I just added that in**.)

"Really?" Ulrich asked

"Really" Yumi responded

"Yumi come here we have to try these on, I got one for you!" Aelita exclaimed, holding up a light blue summer dress.

"Be right back." Yumi smiled up at Ulrich, then headed to where Aelita and Trinity were, then they headed towards the dressing room.

"So where did you really go Ulrich?" Odd asked.

Ulrich looked behind him and saw that Jeremy and Odd were there; he sighed and explained where he went and what the plan was.

"Wow Ulrich, you know, I sometimes wish I can be in your shoes." Jeremy said

"I know right, that's going to blow Yumi away." Odd said. "Oh and thanks got helping us out with Trinity and Aelita too."

"Welcome, just don't tell them, I mean you can tell Trinity and Aelita about Yumi and I, but be sure to tell them not to tell Yumi, I don't want to ruin anything." Ulrich said.

"Ok." The other two boys agreed wait for their girlfriends to come out the dressing room. To their shock, they are surprised that the girls didn't ask for their opinion.

"Wow, you three are not going to ask us guys, what we think about your dresses you just tried on." Odd said.

"Nope, we want it to be a surprise." Trinity said going to the register with her dress, along with the other clothes she had picked up.

"Yeah, we want you guys to just die waiting to see what we look like in these summer dresses." Aelita said, going to the register that was beside Trinity.

"And just trust what I mean when I say this, the surprise is worth the wait." Yumi mocked, remembering Ulrich had said that not even five minutes ago.

The boys nodded their heads and looked at one another.

"You think they heard our conversation." Jeremy asked.

"No way, the dressing room is like, in the back of the store." Odd answered.

"That's true." Jeremy shrugged.

After the girls checked out their clothes they headed back to their boyfriends who were waiting by the door.

The gang was shopping for at least a half hour. The girls were very interested in different styles of clothing that represented the Capri culture. As for the boys, they wished that they could sit down, for at least a minute.

Soon enough their wish came true, the group arrived at a Italian restaurant called Lido del Faro.

"Hopefully Odd won't knock over his food this time." Ulrich joked remembering what happened earlier that morning.

"Oh, no." Odd sighed. "That's not going to happen again."

"I think I am going to get the Greek pizza, I want to try something new." Aelita said looking at the menu.

"Ew gross, do you know what the toppings are to that pizza?" Trinity asked. (A/N **Sorry Greek pizza lovers**!)

"No." Aelita answered

"Okay, it has mushrooms, broccoli, onion, tomatoes, olives, bell peppers, manouri cheese, mozzarella, basil, and olive oil." Trinity explained.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asked.

"Because my mother made it all the time, she made it like every Friday." Trinity said.

"That does sound pretty gross now." Aelita made a disgust face.

"Hey how about we make our own pizza." Ulrich said looking at the menu. "It make more sense."

"You really want to share with Odd?" Yumi asked.

"You can get up to twelve slices." Ulrich answered. "Even Odd can't each that much pizza."

"How do you know what I can and cannot do?" Odd asked.

"Okay fine, we'll see if you can eat the rest of what is left then." Ulrich said.

"Since we are making our own pizza…." Jeremy stated "What's the bread or crust going to be like?"

"I say thick crust." Trinity said.

"Thick crust..." Odd said

"I want stuffed crust." Aelita said.

"Stuffed crust comes with cheese in it." Jeremy said.

"And…fine…thick crust." Aelita sighed.

"I also want stuffed crust pizza." Yumi said. "It adds flavor to the bread."

"Exactly!" Aelita exclaimed "I change my mind stuffed crust!"

"I agree with stuffed crust." Ulrich said

"How about we split it, half thick and half stuffed." Jeremy offered.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

"Now, for the toppings" Yumi said.

"Pepperoni!" Odd said.

"How about pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese for the toppings." Aelita said

"Sure sound good." Trinity said putting her menu back on the table, with the others agreeing.

"Alright, we finally came upon an agreement." Ulrich said, also putting his menu on the table.

The group put their order in and awaited for their food to arrive at the table, Trinity made sure to hold Odd's arms down, so that the waiter can put the huge pizza on the table safely. One of the waiters put down a pizza stand on the table, while the waiter with the pizza put the pizza on the stand.

The group looked was amazing on how big the pizza was, it was going to take a miracle to demolish this pizza.

"Well guys, let's eat." Odd reached over the table to grab a pizza, as he did, he knocked over his drink with his elbow, and all of his drink landed all over Yumi's and Ulrich's pants, which was very cold, because Yumi was wearing shorts, while Ulrich was wearing cargo shorts.

"Odd, geese, nothing can be around you anymore." Yumi stood up and looked down at her light blue shorts, that was now soaked with Pepsi.

"Oops sorry." Odd looked apologetically.

Ulrich sighed "Yeah, its fine, but really nothing can be around you."

"Um, you want me to grab you the pair of shorts you got at the store Yumi?" Trinity asked.

"Yes, please." Yumi answered.

Trinity pulled out the empty chair beside her that the shopping bags sat in; luckily the girls put their names on the front of the bags, so that they wouldn't get each other's clothes confused. Trinity pulled out a dark blue pair of shorts for Yumi and handed it to her.

"I guess I was lucky to bring an extra pair of shorts…." Ulrich said picking up his black string bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"Guys, I'm really sorry though." Odd apologized once more.

"Odd, it's alright, it was an accident." Yumi responded. "It happens to everyone once in a while anyway, besides…I knocked over a baked Alaska that happened to still be on fire at that point at a party." Yumi explained, as she headed towards the bathroom

Odd laughed "Wow."

A few moments later, Ulrich and Yumi arrived back at their table with their new and dry shorts on, which was not spilled with Pepsi. When they got back, they noticed that everybody was still working on their first slice, except for Odd who was on his second.

"Wow, you guys left plenty for us." Ulrich said sitting down, and grabbing a slice of pizza for Yumi and himself.

"Ha, that is not all for you." Trinity said, grabbing herself a second slice.

The couple chuckled and continued eating their pizza. After a while, the gang was finally done eating the pizza, together they demolished the monster pizza, and as of right now, they were heading out to a beach called "Bagni Internazionali"

The beach they arrived to was absolutely beautiful; it had white, soft, warm sand. The view of the cruise ship, the mountain, and the hills of Capri was amazing. Not to mention, the beautiful view of the clear blue ocean.

"Wow this is awesome." Trinity said looking at the view.

"It is." Odd agreed

"Do you want to split up now?" Jeremy whispered to Ulrich.

"Yeah..." Ulrich nodded his head.

"Ok." Jeremy responded and told Odd that they were going to split off into couples quietly.

"So, you guys want to meet up later, and just hang out a little bit with of course of loved ones." Ulrich said, intertwining his hands with Yumi's.

"Yeah…sure." The girls agreed.

"Ok, so I guess we will meet up here before sunset." Odd said looking at his watch which read five o'clock.

"Yeah, that's fine." Yumi shrugged.

The group then went their separate ways for the moment.

OoOo***Ulrich and Yumi***OoOo

"Are you enjoying your time so far Yumes?" Ulrich asked, still holding Yumi's hand.

Yumi smiled and looked up at Ulrich. "Yes, I am."

Ulrich returned the smile "I am too."

"So, what do you want to do on this beautiful island?" Yumi asked

"Well, I know what I _don't_ want to do." Ulrich responded

"What's that?" Yumi asked

"Kiss you in the water." Ulrich answered, planting a kiss you Yumi's forehead.

Yumi laughed "Yeah, with me getting stung and you getting snapped, we are no longer going in ocean water and kiss."

Ulrich laughed along with Yumi as the two walked down the island beach hand-in-hand. They walked to a secluded spot, well it was not_ that _secluded, but it was enough privacy for people near you not to hear or see you.

Yumi sat on a nearby boulder, as Ulrich sat down next to her, facing his body towards her.

"Is this all we are going to do." Ulrich asked

Yumi smiled slightly as she dug her toes in the sand, enjoying the warmth it was bringing upon her skin "I don't know you tell me."

Ulrich pulled Yumi close to him, so that he was cradling her in his arms. "I love you Yumes." Ulrich smiled, as he stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you too." Yumi leaned up a placed a kiss on Ulrich's lips. Ulrich smiled under the kiss and pulled her closer, before deepening the kiss, Ulrich pulled away slightly. "I need to…use the bathroom right quick." Ulrich said

Yumi sighed. "Again?"

"Yeah…sorry." Ulrich responded.

Yumi rolled her eyes and got off Ulrich. "Go use the bathroom."

Ulrich got off from the boulder they were sitting on. "I'll be right back; I promise it won't take that long this time."

"Yeah….okay Ulrich." Yumi crossed her arms and faced away from him.

"Aw don't be mad at me Yumes." Ulrich smiled slightly and stood in front of Yumi.

Yumi glanced up at Ulrich, and then faced away from him again. "Don't you have to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah…. but not if you are mad at me." Ulrich answered.

Yumi sighed "I'm not mad."

"You sure." Ulrich crouched down slightly so he was Yumi's height.

Yumi nodded her head and looked into Ulrich's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, I will be right back, I promise, the bathroom is right there." Ulrich pointed.

"Okay and I'll just be right here." Yumi responded.

Ulrich nodded his head and walked towards the bathrooms, when Yumi wasn't looking he quickly headed towards the other way for a moment, meeting up with a man who handed him a small package.

A minute later Ulrich snuck up behind Yumi and he wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist. "Did Cinderella forget her shoe?" Ulrich said putting a box on Yumi's lap.

"What are you talking about my shoes are right there." Yumi pointed to her sandals that were on the ground beside her.

"Really? I recall these being your shoes." Ulrich said

Yumi looked at Ulrich, then back at the box that sat upon her lap, she soon lifted the box and removed the paper that was covering the item inside. Once she did, Yumi gasped in surprise that was sitting her eyes. It was the sandals Yumi had her eyes on, the green pair of sandals that had real silver diamonds on them.

"Oh my gosh, how'd you get this?" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's why I've been gone for a little bit back at the store." Ulrich answered.

"Ulrich Stern you are way too much, these cost a thousand dollars!" Yumi said sill amazed at the shoes.

"Yeah I know." Ulrich smiled.

"How'd you get the money for it?" Yumi asked.

"Did you forget what family I come from?" Ulrich asked also.

"This is too much, I can't take this, even though I really want to, but this is a lot, I can't keep taking money from you parents, this is the third trip they offered us, that's already enough then a I can ask for." Yumi explained.

"Trust me Yumes, if they didn't want to help me get it for you, they would have said no, and you know how easy it is for my parents to say no." Ulrich moved around, so that he was now facing Yumi.

Yumi nodded her head and still gazed at the sandals. "That's true."

"So take these, love them, and enjoy them. They're for you; just think of it as our two year anniversary gift." Ulrich smiled.

Yumi looked up and stared into Ulrich's eyes, she smiled and placed the box of shoes beside her, putting the top back on it, she then wrapped her arms around Ulrich's shoulder.

"Thank you, this really means a lot." Yumi smiled.

"You are very welcome." Ulrich returned the smile.

"So, was this my surprise?" Yumi asked

"Uh yeah…." Ulrich answered "_At least half of it." _Ulrich thought.

"Well thank you again, now my head won't explode to know what your surprise is." Yumi giggled.

Ulrich chuckled and looked into Yumi's eyes. "Are you still mad at me, because you were pretty mad when I went to go get your shoes?"

"No, I'm not." Yumi answered.

"Good." Ulrich slightly smiled, before pressing his lips upon Yumi's lips. She smiled under the kiss and ran her fingers through Ulrich's hair. Ulrich pulled Yumi closer to him as they kissed ever so passionately, the couple was in their own little words, thinking only about each other, as if everything in the world disappeared and it was just them.

Soon enough, the couple pulled away from each other's lips and looked into each other's eyes, and smiled at one another.

"I love you Yumi." Ulrich rested his forehead on Yumi's forehead, still looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Ulrich." Yumi responded back.

The couple smiled at each other once more, before placing their lips back on one another's for another intimate kiss.

The End

(A/N Lol, just joking keep reading I am currently at 5,562 words)

OoOo*Jeremy and Aelita*OoOo

"So what do you think about Capri, we only have a short amount of time here now?" Jeremy asked Aelita.

Aelita sighed, but happily. "It was great; it's just every island we visit, I don't want to leave the islands we go to because they're so amazing."

"That's true. It's hard choosing between which island your favorite is." Jeremy responded

"Tell me about it, Bora Bora was absolutely breathtaking and Capri is absolutely mind-blowing." Aelita spread her arms out, referring the island of Capri they sat upon.

"Aelita do you want an ice-cream, they have some right over there." Jeremy pointed to the ice-cream stand.

Aelita looked where Jeremy was pointing and nodded her head. "Sure."

"Ok, I'll go and get it for you." Jeremy smiled, and walked over to the ice-cream was, and the same guy Ulrich met up with was the same man waiting by the ice-cream stand, he handed Jeremy the box, and started to walk down where Odd and Trinity went.

Jeremy then brought the ice-cream for him and Aelita to share. He soon then started walking back towards Aelita and sat beside her.

Aelita looked down at what Jeremy was holding, looking very confused. "Jeremy, what's that?"

Jeremy looked down at the box then back at Aelita and smiled. "Something for you..."

"For me?" Aelita pointed to herself.

"Yes for you." Jeremy kept a smile on his face and handed Aelita the box.

Aelita took the box and looked at it, she glanced at Jeremy once more, then back at the box. She then started to lift the lid of the box slowly then removed the paper. A grin appeared of Aelita's face as she saw a pair of peach shoes that had real emeralds on them.

"How did you get these Jeremy?" Aelita smiled.

"Let's not worry about that, do you like them?" Jeremy returned the smile.

"Yes, I love them. Thank you so much." Aelita held her hand to her heart.

"You are very welcome." Jeremy said

"But I really want to know how did you get these." Aelita said.

"I'll tell you later, but enjoy your shoes Aelita." Jeremy said.

"I will, but there is no way I'm wearing these out. These cost way too much to walk in and get them messed up!" Aelita explained

Jeremy nodded his head "I understand."

Aelita smiled and leaned over to place on Jeremy's lips. Jeremy smiled and kissed her back romantically. The couple pulled each other towards one another, so that there was no gap in between them.

After at least thirty seconds, the couple pulled away from each other's lips and looked at one another and smiled.

"I love you Jeremy." Aelita said.

"I love you too Aelita." Jeremy said and he intertwined their fingers together. He then pulled Aelita towards his lap and rested his chin against Aelita's shoulder as Aelita rested her head back on Jeremy's shoulder. The couple then watched as the sun was soon going to be setting soon.

OoOo***Odd and Trinity***OoOo

(A/N Sorry JxA fans that their romantic moment was short but no worries next chapter is all about couples)

Odd and Trinity were still walking down the beach, they were walking with Odd's arm wrapped around Trinity's waist as both of Trinity's arms was wrapped around Odd's waist.

"This is so neat." Trinity said looking at her surroundings as her and Odd walked. "And romantic."

Odd smiled and placed a kiss of Trinity's cheek. "I know, but uh, be right back I have to get something."

Trinity was confused as Odd pulled away from her grasp and ran towards the building that was facing the island.

Trinity sighed and stood where she was as she waited for Odd to get back from where ever he went randomly.

Odd ran up to the same guy that gave Ulrich and Jeremy the same box he was giving Odd now.

Odd smiled and he took the box. "Thanks Mr. Stern you're the best." (A/N SURPRISE!)

Mr. Stern nodded his head and returned the smile "Anytime, enjoy your vacation."

OoOo***FlAsHbAcK***OoOo

_Ulrich had woke up early that morning as they were a few miles off the coast of Capri and called his dad on his webcam that was connected on his phone, he quickly looked over at Yumi, he smiled as she was still sleeping peacefully. Ulrich then walked outside in the hall quietly not waking up his sleeping beauty. (A/N I know highly impossible but it suited with the moment. SURPRISE!)_

"_Hey son, how are you?" John, Ulrich's father's face appeared on the screen on his phone._

"_Hey dad, you and mom said you are going to spend your vacation in Capri, right." Ulrich asked his father._

"_Why, yes we are. Why what's up?" John asked._

"_Well I uh I want to do something special for Yumi and I want to get her something special." Ulrich said._

"_What do you want to give her?" John asked._

"_Commitment and promise that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Ulrich blushed._

"_You are going to propose son!" John gasped._

_Ulrich blushed even more and nodded his head. "Yeah…" __**(A/N Congrats! A lot of votes were towards Ulrich proposing, that's the only HUGE hint you're going to have. But there's a catch, keep reading**__.) _

"_Well, congratulations Ulrich, I am happy you are taking the next step in your relationship with Yumi. Now, I have to ask are you guys getting married before college." John asked._

"_No, it's going to be after, because I do not want to rush into marrying Yumi, as much as I would like to marry her right now…I just want us to take time and have everything straight, where we want to live after college. Also, I need to ask Yumi's parents for permission also." Ulrich explained._

"_That is true and I'm happy you are doing this too." John smiled._

_Ulrich returned the smile. "Can you help me though? With selecting the rings and other stuff"_

"_Sure." John answered_

"_Ok, so I'll see you down in Capri?" Ulrich said_

"_Yep, see you soon. Now, I have to ask, when are you going to propose to the future Mrs. Stern?" John grinned._

_Ulrich chuckled. "I can't tell you that dad; I want it to be a surprise for everyone, especially Yumi."_

"_Well I understand that son, see you soon. Love you." John said._

"_Love you too dad." Ulrich responded, and then he ended the web chat call._

…_**When the group arrives at the store**__….._

_Ulrich then turned around and saw that a jewelry store was right across the street from the store they were in. "Hey uh…I'm going to use the bathroom." Ulrich said getting up and out the store, before his friends could ask any questions_

_When Ulrich arrived at the store across from the store his friends were in, he watched as Yumi adored a pair of sandals that seemed to catch her eye._

"_How are you doing son?" John asked standing beside Ulrich._

"_I'm fine, just kind of nervous about the whole thing." Ulrich admitted._

"_Yeah, I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was your age and was going to propose to your mom." John confessed._

_Ulrich slightly smiled "Never would have thought you proposed to mom at my age."_

_John laughed "Well son, there are something's you don't know about me."_

_After the small conversation Ulrich was picking out a ring to give to Yumi, as his father was helping him, after six rings are picking and choosing. Ulrich finally picked the perfect ring for his future fiancé. _

"_She's going to love it Ulrich." John said._

_Ulrich smiled "Thank you for helping out dad."_

"_Anytime son, your mom and I are very proud of you." John hugged his son._

_Ulrich returned the hug. "I just need you to help me with one more thing."_

"_And what's that?" John asked._

_Ulrich turned around and pointed to the store across from them, as the girls were asking the lady who works at the store about the shoes, Ulrich watched as Yumi put the shoes down, as she sighed sadly and walked towards Odd and Jeremy._

"_Can you help with Odd and Jeremy too?" Ulrich asked._

"_Yes, sure thing." John said. "Come on…I know a back way in so your friends won't see you."_

_With that Ulrich and his father went their separate way into the shoe store. Once the two purchased the shoes for the girls, Ulrich's father packed each on into a box, and took them with him._

"_So I'll meet up with you guys later." John said._

"_Yep." Ulrich responded heading back to his friends. _(A/N Sorry about the flashback being so long, hopefully it didn't take too many surprises away….)

_When Ulrich met up his friends, and they walked towards the clothes shoes, where everything was much cheaper. Ulrich and Yumi talked for a little bit, until Yumi was called back by Aelita to try on a couple of clothes._

"_So where did you really go Ulrich?" Odd asked._

_Ulrich looked behind him and saw that Jeremy and Odd were there; he sighed and explained where he went and what the plan was._

"_Alright, called my father and asked him to help me with something." Ulrich started. "I wanted to his help to me pick out a ring for Yumi for when I…propose to her."_

"_Wow man congratulations." Odd and Jeremy said._

"_Thanks, and I also asked my dad can he get the shoes the girls liked back at the other store, he got the sandals for them, but he has them right now, he's going to meet up with us at the beach after lunch." Ulrich explained. "We are going to go our separate ways, and he's going to give you guys the sandals after you figure out a way to get away from the girls for a little bit." Ulrich explained_

_After while… _

"_Ok, I will be right back, I promise, the bathroom is right there." Ulrich pointed._

"_Okay and I'll just be right here." Yumi responded._

_Ulrich nodded his head and walked towards the bathrooms, when Yumi wasn't looking he quickly headed towards the other way for a moment, meeting up with a man who handed him a small package._

"_Thanks dad." Ulrich hugged his father._

"_You're welcome. Call if you need anything else." John said, returning the hug._

"_Ok." Ulrich responded._

"_Now, I have to go drop these off to your other friends."_

OoOo***End Of Flashback***OoOo

OoOo***Back with Odd and Trinity***OoOo

"I'm back." Odd said coming up behind Trinity.

"And you're back with a package, I see." Trinity turned and faced her boyfriend.

Odd looked down at the box in his hands. "Yep, and it's for you."

Trinity's eyes widen "What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out silly." Odd chuckled, as he handed Trinity the box.

Trinity smiled as she took the box from Odd, she then opened it, removed the paper, and like her other friends, gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful." Trinity smiled as she looked at the black sandals that had real aquamarine gems on them.

Odd smiled "You like them."

"Yes I do very much, how'd you get them." Trinity asked.

"Are you going to wear them?" Odd asked, avoiding Trinity's question, hoping she didn't notice.

"No way! These cost too much to walk in." Trinity answered.

Odd chuckled and walked closer to Trinity. He then brushed her hair out of her face and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."

Trinity smiled up at Odd "I love you too."

Odd placed his hand on the back of Trinity's neck and pulled her towards him gently, and pressed his lips upon hers. Trinity smiled under the kiss and began to kiss him back, putting in as much passion as she could. She wrapped one arm around Odd's next, as she held her sandals in another.

After a few seconds, the couple let go of each other's lips and pulled away from each other. They smiled at each other and then started to head back to meet up with their friends.

**OoOo*Later On…*OoOo**

The gang soon met back up with each other, the girls bragged about their new sandals to each other, as the guys watched as their girlfriends did smiling. Soon enough the sun began to set as the skies turned it's normal sun setting colors, the group stayed together in a group, as the cuddle with their loved ones watching as the sun began to set.

After the sun had set it was now time to go back on the ship and get ready for another day, and get ready for another island the day after next. The group said their goodnights to their friends, and goodnight to their loves, as they get ready for the next day.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Lively Summer…Lol I'm kidding, there is so much to add to this story, have at least eighteen more chapters to continue. **

**Now, I have some great new, I had to replace an island to put in Hawaii, and that island that was replaced was Madeira, Portugal Island. I'm kidding again; I just added Hawaii as the LAST Island the cruise ship docks at before the story is over. **

**Now, this chapter may have some things away, I promise you, there will be no hints next chapter, unless you can catch some that I didn't notice haha.**

**Anyway, review guys!**

**A week of writing this chapter+7,830=Many reviews. Lol.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**See you Soon from StarzNChocolate.!**

**Chris**

**carla-yep, I'm an going to stick with the sequels for the stories up to when they have kids and they watch their kids grow and all that nice stuff (:**

**YumiBelle**

**Spottedwind19**

**Piscesprincess1**

**Draco Venicapija**

**Liber-T.E.A**

**Tsunamix**

**lyokoLUV**

**YumiUlrich**

**LocoGurl**

**Tifaravenmaka**

**Mr and mrs stern**

**The Defender**

**.CAKE**

**UlrichandYumiForever**

**LyokoLuverr**

**A star lit night**

**LyokoWarrior1**

**DoOdl3z**

**LyokoWarrior915**

**Jace Stevens**

**Xana247(Zohan)**

**Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!**

**Ideas are very welcome**

**Reviewwwwww (:**


	6. Cruising Part 3

**Sequel number #4: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:**

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you to read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, and drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for voting, now I know what you might be expecting, an answer right on what I picked! Well, no…lol. I decided to surprise you, I am not telling you when there are hints about what will happen next, they will be hidden in the chapter! Hehehe I'm so evil. Ha I'm kidding, I'm very nice! Okay, let me get back on topic. Well, one of the guys is going to purpose, but I'm not telling you who! Even though you can probably guess who it's going to be, but no worries, they aren't going to get married until after college, maybe…I don't know yet. **

**Anyway, I am using one OC, which is not owned by me, it is owned by LyokoWarrior915. That was necessary; I need to put a disclaimer out. And of course everyone knows I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters….sadly I don't. But I do own Trinity, she is free to use in any of your stories, just PM me if you are going to use her though, it would help a lot. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**Ideas: Thank you so much everyone for sending in your ideas for Lively Summer, as you will see them **_**throughout the story**_**..**

It was ten o'clock the next morning when Jeremy awoke from his peaceful slumber; he looked over to the right of him and looked over at the digital clock, which had huge red number that read 10:00 AM. Jeremy then, looked over to the left of him and saw that Aelita was lowly waking up.

Jeremy smiled. "Good Morning."

Aelita rubbed her eyes, making her sight more clear. "Good Morning."

"Did you get a nice sleep?" Jeremy asked, getting up out the bed.

"Yeah, did you?" Aelita leaned up from the bed.

"Yeah, it was good." Jeremy answered before leaning over and placing a kiss on Aelita's lips.

Aelita smiled. "That's good, what also sounds good, some breakfast."

Jeremy returned the smile. "You want me to go get you some, and we can have breakfast in here."

Aelita nodded her head. "Sure."

"Alright, I'll tell the others." Jeremy said getting up from the bed. "I'll be right back." Jeremy said walking out of the room. He then knocked on both the doors his friends occupied. Both Ulrich and Odd answered the door, both of them looking tired from the long day in the sun yesterday.

"Hey, Aelita and I are going to have breakfast in the room." Jeremy said.

"Alright, I guess we'll do the same too." Odd yawned, telling Trinity he will be right back.

"Ok, are you coming to Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich sleepily nodded his head, he went back into the room, and told Yumi he was going to get breakfast for the both of them, and he then walked back out into the hall with his other two friends.

The three guys started walked up to the breakfast bar, each of them still trying to wake up from a long day yesterday.

"So Ulrich, how did you know you wanted to propose to Yumi?" Odd yawned.

Ulrich smiled. "It's just, this feeling you get, like you know this is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with when you are alone with them and just spending quality time with each other."

Jeremy and Odd smiled at Ulrich's statement, as they arrived at the breakfast bar, and packed up two plates of food for themselves and their girlfriends.

"So can we see the ring you got for the soon to be Mrs. Stern?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah sure." Ulrich reached down in his pocket and pulled out the small black box from his pocket, and then opened it up to show his friends.

"Wow! Yumi is going to be so happy when she sees this." Odd said examining the ring from the box.

"Yeah, she might even cry in happiness." Jeremy mentioned.

Ulrich slightly smiled as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"Where are you going to put it when you get back to the room?" Odd asked

"I have my own secret spot back in the room." Ulrich answered

"So, what are the plans for the day?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, how about we just spend the day with the girls?" Odd said. "And then meet back up later about mid-day."

"Sure." Both Ulrich and Jeremy agreed, as the three of them walked back to the rooms, each of them going into their own rooms.

OoOo***Odd and Trinity***OoOo

"Good morning beautiful." Odd grinned as he saw Trinity.

Trinity smiled as Odd walked towards her. "Morning."

"I've brought us some breakfast." Odd said sitting down on the bed and handed Trinity her plate.

Trinity smiled and took the plate of food from Odd. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, now you have half the day with me, so what shall we do?" Odd said eating some food.

"Half the day with you…what about the other's." Trinity said, also eating some food.

"They are spending the day with their loved ones." Odd answered, smiling.

Trinity returned the smile. "Ok then, what are we going to do today?"

"Um, I was thinking we could go to the game room and go play some cards." Odd said, finishing up his food.

"Alrighty then…" Trinity said also finishing up her food. "I'm going to go get dressed, and we'll go play some cards, that I will most likely beat you at."

Odd laughed. "Yeah, we will see about that."

"We will see after I get out the shower." Trinity smirked, walking into the bathroom.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Odd asked.

"No, what are you thinking?" Trinity said turning on the shower.

"I think we should shower together so we can get out earlier." Odd smirked.

Trinity's face turned a dark red color from blushing. "Um…about that."

"Relax Trin; I took my shower last night." Odd laughed, going back over to the bed.

"Don't joke like that Odd!" Trinity said closing the door.

Odd chuckled when he heard the door lock as Trinity closed the door. A few moments later Trinity came out of the shower fully dressed.

"Alright, you ready to get your butt kicked?" Trinity smiled.

"No, but I think you are." Odd said as he walked towards the door. He then opened it, allowing Trinity to go out first, and then he shut the door behind him.

"I have an idea." Trinity turned around to face Odd.

"And what is your idea?" Odd asked.

"We should race to the game room." Trinity answered.

"Really….alright then." Odd responded. "You go up that way and I'll go down this way."

"Ok." Trinity agreed. "On three, okay?"

Odd nodded his head in agreement and he turned to face the way he was going.

"One." Trinity started. "Two…..three."

The couple was running in full speed as the two made their way to the game room, each of them asking themselves if they had the lead. Soon enough the couple arrived at the game room. At the same exact time.

"It's a tie." Trinity said, trying to catch her breath.

"Not for long, after this game we are going to play. You are going to lose badly Trinity." Odd said, pulling out a deck of UNO cards, and sat down at the table.

"UNO, I am the master at UNO." Trinity said, as she sat down at the table.

"We will see about that." Odd smiled, as he shuffled the cards, and then handing them both seven cards. He placed deck in the middle of the table, and then flipped over a card to reveal a blue card that had the number four on it.

"Go ahead and start." Odd said, looking at his cards.

Trinity smirked as she placed a blue eight down, along with a yellow eight, and green eight. "Your turn."

Odd looked at what Trinity placed down a green one, along with a blue one. Trinity sighed, as she didn't have a blue or a one. She picked up one card; it revealed a blue "draw two." She quickly put the card down and smirked at Odd. Odd nodded his head in disappointment, and placed down a yellow "draw two." Trinity then quickly put down a red "draw two" Odd smirked and then put down his green "draw two" Trinity sighed deeply, in disappointment as she pulled up six card.

"So, you are the master, aren't you?" Odd laughed.

"Shut up, you're going to get it." Trinity said, as she organized her cards.

"Oh, am I?" Odd smiled. He put down a 'draw four' card. "UNO!"

"What!" Trinity gasped, as she drew four cards.

"The color is red." Odd said, then placing down a red card "UNO out."

Trinity slammed her cards on the table and pointed her finger to Odd's face. "I demand a rematch!"

Odd laughed and shuffled the cards again. "You want to lose again?"

"No, this time I am going to win." Trinity said. "That was just a warm up round."

Odd laughed and handed each of them seven cards again. The match started with Trinity going first again, she looked at her hand and smiled evilly at Odd. "You're going to get it this time."

"Go ahead then." Odd returned the smile.

"Fine." Trinity placed down five card of the same number.

"What!" Odd shouted.

"You can't shuffle right Odd." Trinity nodded her head.

"Yeah, whatever." Odd said placing down two cards of the same number as well. Trinity then placed down a 'draw two' card. "UNO"

Odd then placed down his 'draw two' over Trinity's card. Trinity laughed, as she placed her 'draw two' down. "UNO out."

"What, no fair!" Odd said, as he put the rest of his card on the table.

"Life isn't fair." Trinity said.

"I want another round!" Odd said. "This time, you hand out the cards."

"Ok, I will." Trinity said, taking the deck and shuffled them, and then handed the cards out. The two played a game of UNO for the last few rounds, each of them refusing to lose, until they decided to call the game off, due the game lasting too long.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Odd asked, as the two left the game room.

"I just want to hang out now." Trinity said as she pulled Odd close to her.

"Ok, that sound great to me, but where do you want to go?" Odd said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to go back to the room." Trinity said, as she rested her head on Odd's chest.

"Ok." Odd said as he and Trinity began to walk back into their room. Once the two arrived, Trinity spread herself across the bed, patting the spot beside her for Odd. Once he shut the door, he laid down beside his girlfriend. The two were now looking into each other's eyes, getting lost into them as they did.

"You know, you have the most beautiful blue eyes." Odd said getting lost into Trinity's eyes.

Trinity smiled as she scooted over to Odd, resting her body over top of his. "And you are the nicest, funniest, and most romantic person, I have ever met."

Odd returned the smile as her brushed his fingers through Trinity's hair, he then started to feel the same exact feeling that was explained by Ulrich, when he knew deep down inside he wanted to propose to Yumi. This was the same feeling Odd had inside him; he knew deep down, Trinity was the one for him, the only girl he will ever love, ever see his life with, and the only one that will ever have his heart.

"I love you Trinity." Odd said, still looking into Trinity's eyes.

Trinity smiled, as she brushed her fingers though Odd's hair. "I love you too Odd."

The loving couple still was looking deeply into each other's eyes, often smiling at one another. Odd then leaned up down that his and Trinity's lips connected. The couple sighed in the kiss happily and continued to kiss passionately. The two of them each brushing their fingers in each other's hair, and both of their bodies close enough that they felt each other's heart beat against their chest. They both felt their heart beat beating in sync with each other's, there were no words to describe it, and it was simply, perfect.

OoOo*Jeremy and Aelita*OoOo

Jeremy and Aelita were still eating their breakfast in their room, on a small circular table in the corner, which was suitable for eating meals. The two have already discussed what the plans were for the day. The couple agreed on something the both would have never thought about doing, bowling.

"I can't wait to go bowling; this would be my first time." Aelita smiled

Jeremy returned the smile. "It'll be fun, trust me."

"Alright, we'll I am going to go get dressed and I'll be out in a little bit." Aelita said finishing up her food and walking into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be right here." Jeremy said, getting dressed in his causal clothes, as Aelita was in the bathroom getting dressed. After a few minutes, the two were now ready, and off to go play some rounds of bowling. Once the two arrived at the bowling center, Aelita set up the screen where you enter your name to start the match.

The couple both put on a pair of bowling shoes that were provided to them when they entered the bowling center, and then officially started the game.

"Alright, let's play," Aelita said picking up a pink bowling ball. Aelita threw the ball down on the floor, letting it slide down the bowling alley, and knocking down all the pins, earning her a strike on the first go.

"A strike…already?" Jeremy said, getting up from the chair and picking a blue bowling ball.

"Wow, your turn Jeremy." Aelita smirked.

"Yeah, we'll see, I bet I will get a strike also." Jeremy said, as he threw the ball down the alley, only knocking down six pins. "Darn." Jeremy goes back to where the balls sat, and picked up the same ball he used for his first run. He then threw the ball down against, only it going down to the gutter when it was a few feet from the rest of the pins.

Aelita laughs. "A strike, huh Jeremy."

"Whatever, you try this time, see if you get another strike." Jeremy chuckled, as he sat down on the chair.

Aelita shrugged, picked up her pink bowling ball, and threw down the alley, again earning her another strike.

Jeremy mouth dropped as his girlfriend earned another strike. "Impossible."

"It's very possible…Jeremy." Aelita smiled, and closed Jeremy's mouth shut that still hung open.

"Alright missy, we still have several more round left, you'll see what else I have up my sleeve." Jeremy said picking up his bowling ball and threw the ball down the alley, earning himself a strike as well.

Aelita smirked when Jeremy turned his attention back to Aelita, he also smile back her, knowing this was the beginning of the intense game that was about to begin. The couple bowled for two whole games, with Aelita winning only by several points.

Now, the couple decided to head to the 'couple deck' that one of the special parts of the cruise ship that they were boarding on. The two sat down in a lounge chair together, watching the sun and the ocean matched perfectly together as the cruise ship was cruising among the waters.

"This so amazing." Aelita said looking at the view before her eyes.

Jeremy smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist. "You're amazing."

Aelita smiled at Jeremy's comment and snuggled into his arms more. The couple laid comfortably in the warm air and peaceful sounds of the ocean.

"We've come so far, don't you think?" Aelita started a conversation between the two.

"We have, all of us did." Jeremy said.

"It's like, yesterday. You and I just met, you was on Earth, while I was trapped in a supercomputer. We all met and we had to face XANA who was trying to destroy the Earth anyway he can. What we all been through from battling him, going through drama, school, and other things. Then we finally shut him down for good, then a surprising thing happens, Ulrich pulls up his grades, and we go to America, where all of us confess our feelings for one another, and Odd finally finds his one true love." Aelita explained.

"And then we head back to school where all this drama was happening, it almost tore all of us apart, mainly Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremy stated.

Aelita sighed. "And then, we are traveling the countries of course of Ulrich's dad, and then we really start to find our true personalities."

"Later, we go back to school, and the drama gets much worse, we all break up and barely talk for months, but then we all find out that we were stupid and all find each other again."

"Then we graduate and we start to become real adults, very soon." Aelita said. "And now…"

"Here we are, on cruise ship to all the major islands." Jeremy finished.

Aelita smiled. "This is truly amazing."

Jeremy smiled and placed a kiss on Aelita's forehead. After a few seconds, the couple hears a slow song start to play; they look around confusedly, wondering where the music was coming from.

A blush then appeared on Jeremy's face. "Aelita, would you uh…like to dance…with me?"

Aelita smiled and got off of the lounge chair "Sure."

Jeremy also removed himself from the lounge chair went over to Aelita. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as Aelita wrapped her arms around Jeremy's shoulders. The two then swayed to the music peacefully. They were looking into each other's eyes, smiling. Never wanting this moment to end any time soon.

Jeremy then had a strange feeling build up inside him, it was weird because Jeremy never had this feeling before. It was like, the moment between him and Aelita, felt so right and felt so magical. Jeremy thought back to what Ulrich said, he started to think was this the feeling he was talking about? Jeremy then smiled, he knew this was the exact feeling Ulrich explained to him and Odd. Jeremy knew that Aelita was his princess, his world, his air, his everything. He knew that Aelita will never be replaced in his eyes or his heart.

"I love you so much Aelita." Jeremy said, looking into Aelita's green eyes.

"I love you too Jeremy, so very much." Aelita smiled.

Jeremy returned the smile to his love and then leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

**OoOo*Ulrich and Yumi*OoOo**

Ulrich and Yumi lay upon the bed, spoon-feeding each other their breakfast, even often flirting, and complimenting each other as they ate.

"When you first smiled, you had my undivided attention, when you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried for the first time we were friends, you had my urge to hold you. And when you said you love me, you have my heart forever." Ulrich said, as he brushed some hair out of Yumi's face.

Yumi smiled up at Ulrich. "I love you."

Ulrich returned the smile. "I love you too Yumes."

After the couple finished eating some of what was left of their plates, Ulrich decided it was a time to be silly. When Yumi, lied down on her back on the bed, Ulrich threw some scrambled eggs that was left on the plate to Yumi's face.

Yumi kept her eyes clothes for a second, before opening them, and then wiping her face. She looked at Ulrich with a blank and cold stare.

Ulrich gave Yumi an amused smile, waiting for the trouble he was about to encounter. But it never came; Yumi leaned up and faced her back to Ulrich.

"Come on Yumes, are you mad at me?" Ulrich laughed.

Yumi didn't answer him; instead he kept her back to him, refusing to answer any questions.

"Yumes, I was just joking." Ulrich pleaded, as he wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist. As he did, he felt a pillow hit him in the head. He looked back to see that Yumi was sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"That's what you get for throwing food at me." Yumi laughed.

Ulrich nodded his head and grabbed the pillow beside him.

Yumi looked at Ulrich. "I wouldn't hit me with that pillow if I were you."

Ulrich looked at Yumi then back at the pillow, his lips then formed into a smile, as he swung the pillow, hitting Yumi on the side. Yumi then hit Ulrich back with her pillow, causing an all-out pillow fight war between the couple.

The two laughed together as the pillow fight continued, Yumi then hit the pillow Ulrich was about to swing again with her pillow knocking it out his hand and onto the floor, Ulrich then turned around quickly to pick up his pillow. After Ulrich picked his pillow up, he turned around only to have a pancake hit his face.

Ulrich removed the pancake that was stuck to his face off, and back onto the plate. He heard Yumi laughing and he gave a glare at her.

"You think that's funny?" Ulrich said

Yumi, who was still laughing, nodded her head.

"Alright, well. Now, it's time for my revenge." Ulrich chuckled as he launched himself towards Yumi gently tackling her.

"Ew, Ulrich, you're sticky!" Yumi was still laughing.

"And whose fault is that." Ulrich chuckled, as the two began to play fight.

Yumi then broke away from Ulrich as ran towards the bathroom, with Ulrich close behind her. As Yumi tried to enter the bathroom, she tried to shut the door, but Ulrich blocked the door from closing, following Yumi into the bathroom.

"Now, I'm going to get my revenge." Ulrich chuckled and turned on the shower, he then picked up Yumi as they both entered it. (A/N They are in their pajamas! This like a scene from the movie 'Remember Me')

The two were laughing with each other as the two began to splash each other with water that was falling from the shower head. Yumi then reach up for the shower nozzle and sprayed it against Ulrich's face.

Ulrich took the nozzle away, as the two began to look into each other's eyes after a long fun moment between them. Ulrich reached up and put the shower nozzle back into its place. He then looked back at Yumi who smiled up at him. Ulrich smiled back, wiping the wet hair from Yumi's face, as Yumi started to do the same with Ulrich's hair.

There were no words between the couple, it was like all the words that needed to be said, was communicating through their eyes. Ulrich then leaned down placed his lips on Yumi's lips, their lips swayed upon with one another's as if it was a new type of dance that went along perfectly, it how their lips were moving with one another's.

Ulrich knew that he didn't need to double check about making his decision to propose to Yumi, he knew this was perfect. He could explain many reasons why Yumi was perfect for him. But the main two reasons he could come up with was: they were perfect for each other, the way how their hands would intertwine with each other's, the way they can look into each other's eyes, and find all the answers they need, the way when they kiss, how their lips fit perfectly with each other's, the way their hearts would beat along with each other. And the most important reason was: they truly loved each other. That's how Ulrich knew; Yumi was his soul mate, his one true love, the only person he will ever end up with.

As the two were still kissing, Yumi head parted to the side a little bit, causing Ulrich to start plant kisses down Yumi's neck. Yumi felt as if this moment was perfect between them; it just felt so, right. She then started to feel herself getting sidetracked by Ulrich's kissing, and slightly pulled away from him.

Yumi giggled. "I would like to get dressed now."

"Alright." Ulrich chuckled and placed his lips back on Yumi's lips. Yumi smiled under the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ulrich. The shower water was still beating against them, as they still were kissing under it. Ulrich deepened the kiss, and pulled Yumi closer to him, leaving no space between then.

Yumi again, pulled away from the addicting kiss Ulrich gave her. "Seriously Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled, before he got out the shower, he splashed more water in Yumi's face, and closed the door before she could say anything.

"I'll get you for that!" Yumi shouted from the bathroom, receiving a laugh from Ulrich. Soon then, Yumi had stayed in the bathroom to take her shower, as Ulrich began to clean up the mess him and Yumi made. Ulrich then took off his wet shirt and tossed it into plastic bag, so it wouldn't have to be sitting out.

A few moments later, Yumi walked out the bathroom quietly, she had forgotten to get her clothes due to all the fun him and Yumi were having. As Yumi walked out, she saw the Ulrich was cleaning up, and that he was shirtless. She couldn't catch herself from looking at Ulrich's tall, lean, and muscular body. Yumi then looked away from staring at Ulrich, to grabbing her dry clothes as quietly as possible.

Yumi grabbed her clothes, and walked back to the bathroom, until she tripped over the plastic bag, that had Ulrich's wet shirt inside of it. Ulrich quickly turned around and noticed that Yumi was standing there in a towel, and was highly embarrassed. Ulrich's face also turned red at the sight of Yumi standing in a towel.

"I…um…I'll go take my shower now." Ulrich said, grabbing his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Ok." Yumi nodded her head

Soon then the group decided to meet back up and spend time with one another for the remainder of the day.

"Hey guys, they're having a scavenger hunt on the ship, you guys want to take part in it?" Trinity asked as everyone met up.

"Sure." Aelita said.

"Okay, well this is a group thing and we have to go against three others groups, and whoever gets all the items first, wins three-hundred dollars each." Odd explained.

"We have to look for these items." Trinity showed them a list of ten items that needed to be found on each deck.

"Alright when does this scavenger hunt begin?" Ulrich asked.

"In about ten seconds." Jeremy pointed to the timer.

"Also, the other groups are on separate areas of the boat, so they could be anywhere. Whoever has the most items wins." Trinity explained

As soon as the timer hit the group was off finding any item that was part of the scavenger hunt.

"Hey was one of the items a flag?" Yumi picked up a flag that was taped under a table, but it was partially hanging out for only people with good eyes can see it.

"Yeah! Hey, is this out next island? Majorca?" Aelita asked.

"I guess so." Yumi shrugged; as the group went on to find the next item on the list.

The group searched for thirty minutes for all the items and they had five out of ten items so far. Trinity then spotted a items next to a smoothie bar.

"I found one." Trinity said running towards the item, when she was about to grab the item, another hand landed upon the item as well. Trinity looked up, when she did, her jaw dropped. There was a boy who stood at 6'1, he had dark brown hair, and he was wearing khaki shorts, with a dark blue V-neck shirt, along with white sneakers.

"Hunter?" Trinity exclaimed.

The boy known as Hunter looked down at Trinity. "Trinity?"

"Wow, uh…what are you doing here?" Trinity asked.

"I'm on vacation with my family and you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm on vacation with my friends." Trinity answered.

"Oh wow, but it's been a while, how have you been, we haven't spoken since you moved away." Hunter said, trying to start a conversation.

"I've been okay, you?" Trinity responded.

"Good." Hunter responded, and then he looked down at item from the scavenger hunt, that both of their hands gripped. "Here, you should take it."

Trinity looked down, and saw that Hunter released the final item. "Thanks."

"Hey Trinity, I see you got the final item." Odd said running up to his girlfriend, along with his friends behind him. Odd then looked eye-to-eye with Hunter.

"Odd, this is uh…Hunter….I known him before I moved to France, and we also….uh to ….date….he's my ex…" Trinity explained "Hunter, this is Odd, my boyfriend."

Odd nodded his head. "Nice to meet you."

Hunter nodded his head. "So, uh…I'm going to go back with my family, and I guess we'll see you at the end of the hunt."

Trinity nodded her head and watched as Hunter walked off and too his family.

"What was that about?" Odd asked

"We ran into each other trying to get the item, we both gripped it and, that's when we saw each other." Trinity explained.

"So, you said he was your ex?" Odd said.

"Yes, we dated for like a year, but then he started acting like a jerk and stuff we broke it off, several months later, that's when I met you Odd. Believe me, him and I are nothing now! I didn't have that same relationship I have with you, he never treated me as sweet as you do Odd." Trinity rambled, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey…hey…I didn't ask for that long of an explanation. It's okay, I'm not mad or anything." Odd said wiping the tears from Trinity's eyes." Odd wiped the tears from Trinity's eyes. "Come on, it's illegal to cry on the best vacation ever."

Trinity laughed "Okay, let's go claim our prize. The time is up."

The group then walked back up to the deck count the number of items. Hunter looked over at Trinity as the others were counting their items and telling the person in charge of the hunt, how many items they had. Trinity felt as if someone was watching her; she glanced to her right, and saw that Hunter was looking at her. Hunter smiled when he saw that Trinity glanced at him. Trinity looked away from him, and turned her attention to her friends.

After the person counting all the items, it was clear they had a winner, and the winner was Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Trinity, Ulrich, and Yumi, they would each receive three-hundred dollars.

"Yeah, we rock!" Odd exclaimed. The group then received their money and was off for more activities on the cruise. After while the group headed up for lunch, after then they would go back to Ulrich and Yumi room to play some games.

"So, what game are we going to play again?" Odd asked finishing up his lunch as they walked into the room.

"A game called 'I have never'." Yumi answered.

"Oh, I always wanted to play that game." Trinity said.

"How do you play that game?" Aelita asked.

"Ok, so in the beginning you start off with I have never, and if you done it you remove a piece of clothing, and if you haven't done it, you keep your clothes on." Odd explained.

"Wow, alrighty then. A bit revealing, but ok." Aelita shrugged.

The six friends sat in a circle in the floor and began the game.

"Okay, so who is going to start first?" Jeremy asked.

"Ulrich goes first!" Odd shouted.

Ulrich shot Odd a glare then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I have never….farted and blamed it on a pet."

Odd chuckled and removed his right shoe and Trinity removed her left shoe.

"Wow, you guys are rude." Aelita laughed.

"Yeah, well…" Trinity laughed.

"I'll go." Yumi offered "I have never…..caught my parent's doing it."

Odd removed his left shoe.

"That's gross, when did this happen." Ulrich asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it; let's just say it was rather gross." Odd made a disgusted face.

"My turn. I have never….been taken by ambulance to the hospital." Trinity said.

Odd removed his right sock, Ulrich removed his left shoe, Yumi removed her right shoe, Jeremy removed his left shoe, and Aelita removed her right shoe.

"Geese you guys!" Trinity said

"I have never….umm…had a friend turn me on." Jeremy shrugged, leaving everybody not to remove a piece of clothing.

"Well, you guys are all committed to one person. Good boys!" Trinity clapped.

"I have never….been in the shower with my loved one." Aelita said.

Both Ulrich and Yumi blushed, as the both took off their other shoes.

"Whoa you two, when did this happen?" Odd asked.

"Don't worry, we had our clothes on, we were play fighting because he threw eggs at me and I smashed a pancake in his face." Yumi explained.

"I have never….fallen out a window." Odd stated, this made Ulrich remove his sock.

"When did you fall out a window?" Aelita asked

"It was a while ago." Ulrich answered.

"Alright guys, it's time to make this more interesting, you have to say personal statements." Odd smirked evilly.

The group slowly agreed, knowing this was going to end badly.

"I have never…had a wet dream." Jeremy said shyly but honestly. (A/N Jeremy isn't that type of person)

Ulrich and Odd blushed deeply, both of their faces turning a dark red as the both removed something.

"Wow guys, and what was this dream about?" Trinity crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I want to know as well." Yumi looked at Ulrich.

"Uh…it's nothing." Ulrich avoided all eye contact with Yumi.

"Yeah, really, it's not that serious, just a normal male hormones going bananas again." Odd, also avoided all eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Okay off that topic now, how about we play something else?" Aelita said breaking the awkward tension that was now formed.

"Like what?" Odd asked

"I don't know somebody else come up with something to play." Aelita crossed her arms.

"How about we just ask each other questions or statements?" Jeremy asked, getting his friends to agree with one another. "Okay I'll ask the first question, um…. what is the first thing you do in the morning?"

"Uh…wake up?" Odd said sarcastically

Jeremy shot a glare at Odd. "Besides that, you idiot."

"The first thing I do in the morning is look or gaze at the sunrise." Aelita answered.

"Eat." Odd answered.

"I get up and use the bathroom." Trinity responded.

"Look at the clock to see what time it is." Yumi shrugged.

"I do two things…that is kiss Yumi good morning and watch the sunrise." Ulrich answered.

"Aw, sweet." Trinity said. "How do you guys see your future like job wise?"

The group each answered the question of what they wanted to be after college. (A/N I want it to be a surprise…) The group asked each other interesting question for at least an hour until it was time for dinner. As usual, Odd was the only one eating a whole bunch of plates out of all his friends, including Trinity! Soon enough it was time to go to sleep, because the next day, the ship will be arriving very early at their next destination, so the group had to get as much sleep as possible.

**Sorry it took longer for me to update, I'm super busy getting ready for graduation on June 17****th****, sadly school is NOT over for me yet. Then after I graduate I have to get ready for university in the fall, but I'll try to update as much as possible when my summer starts, because I will be handling my job, my family, my boyfriend (we are going to the same university yay!), my friends, and myself! I have to buy a whole bunch of stuff for university it's not even funny, then my graduation party, it's just so much in my summer to do! So it might be the same thing as a school year, only updates on weekends since I am barely busy on weekend unless I'm with my friends and/ or boyfriend, or family. **

**But thanks for being patient with me, and thanks for ideas I'll try to squeeze them somewhere, because those were a lot of idea's. But, I'll try my best because I already have ideas up to chapter 10.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**See you Soon from StarzNChocolate.!**

**Chris**

**carla**

**YumiBelle**

**Spottedwind19**

**Piscesprincess1**

**Draco Venicapija**

**Liber-T.E.A**

**Tsunamix**

**lyokoLUV**

**YumiUlrich**

**LocoGurl**

**Tifaravenmaka**

**Mr and mrs stern**

**The Defender**

**.CAKE**

**UlrichandYumiForever**

**LyokoLuverr**

**A star lit night**

**LyokoWarrior1**

**DoOdl3z**

**LyokoWarrior915**

**Jace Stevens**

**Xana247(Zohan)**

**Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!**

**Ideas are very welcome**

**Reviewwwwww (:**


	7. Majorca

**Sequel number #4: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:**

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you to read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, and drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for voting, now I know what you might be expecting, an answer right on what I picked! Well, no…lol. I decided to surprise you, I am not telling you when there are hints about what will happen next, they will be hidden in the chapter! Hehehe I'm so evil. Ha I'm kidding, I'm very nice! Okay, let me get back on topic. Well, one of the guys is going to purpose, but I'm not telling you who! Even though you can probably guess who it's going to be, but no worries, they aren't going to get married until after college, maybe…I don't know yet. **

**Anyway, I am using one OC, which is not owned by me, it is owned by LyokoWarrior915. That was necessary; I need to put a disclaimer out. And of course everyone knows I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters….sadly I don't. But I do own Trinity, she is free to use in any of your stories, just PM me if you are going to use her though, it would help a lot. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**Ideas: Thank you so much everyone for sending in your ideas for Lively Summer, as you will see them throughout the story. **

**Notice: Lastly, I added a new OC…..named Adam owner is Zohan…**

OoOo*With Ulrich and Yumi*OoOo

It was five o'clock the next morning when Ulrich woke up from his peaceful slumber. He looked over at the clock and noticed the time, and then he smiled down at Yumi as she was still sleeping. Before he removed himself from the bed, he kissed Yumi's cheek and got up from the bed.

He went out into the hall as quietly as possible, pulled out his phone, and dialed Yumi's parents on the webcam that was part of his phone. Since it was early in the morning in Japan, where Yumi's parents were every summer, Yumi's father appeared on the webcam shortly after Ulrich called.

"Hello?" Takeo, Yumi's father answered.

"Good morning Mr. Ishiyama. How are you?" Ulrich greeted.

"I'm fine and you?" Takeo answered.

"Just fine, how is your vacation going?" Ulrich asked.

"It going very well, very often it's a couple a very hot days, but overall it's nice." Takeo answered.

"I know how you feel about that, it's very hot visiting these islands." Ulrich responded.

"That's right, how is you guy's vacation going?" Takeo asked

"It's very nice down here." Ulrich said.

"That's very good." Takeo said.

"Mr. Ishiyama, can I ask you something, it's about Yumi." Ulrich said.

"My, is she alright?" Takeo tensed up slowly.

"Oh yes, she great, she is sleeping right now." Ulrich said calmly.

"Oh, well, what about my child then." Takeo asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask for your permission….in Yumi's hand in marriage." Ulrich said shyly.

A small silence was between the two, until Takeo spoke. "It's an honor for you to ask that, its means very much. But, if I grant you this wish, when may the wedding ceremony take place?"

"After college sir, I want to make sure everything goes perfectly for Yumi and I do not want to rush things, I just want things to take its toll so we can have plenty of time to plan." Ulrich responded honestly.

Takeo nodded his head and smiled. "Very well, I have no choice but to give you my honor for my daughter's hand in marriage. I see you keep her very happy, I've never seen her so happy in the eighteen years that I've known her."

Ulrich smiled. "Thank you so much Mr. Ishiyama."

"You are very welcome." Takeo returned the smile.

"I hope you enjoy your vacation sir, and thank you again." Ulrich said.

"You too Ulrich." Takeo responded

"Goodbye sir." Ulrich said closing out the conversation between the two.

"Goodbye." Takeo said, closing out the webcam chat.

Ulrich put his phone back into his pocket and grinned to himself as completed the third biggest question he will ever ask anybody. The first question that is the most important would be the hardest to ask, but the easiest to do, and he would be doing that very soon.

Ulrich then walked back into the room, and noticed that Yumi was just beginning to wake up. Ulrich smiled slightly and crawled back into the bed with his loved one.

"Morning Yumes." Ulrich placed a delicate kiss upon Yumi's lips. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, until you got up." Yumi responded.

Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi, pulling her towards him so they could share each other's warmth from their bodies.

"How far are we away from the island?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich shrugged. "I think it is about an hour or so."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" Yumi yawned.

"I guess we could get ready, so Odd doesn't have to be waiting and yelling at everybody." Ulrich suggested.

Yumi nodded her head. "Ok, you want to take the shower first or me?"

"You can go ahead." Ulrich said slowly letting go of Yumi.

"Ok." Yumi got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes passed, Ulrich got up from the bed, and walked towards the bathroom quietly, he then opened the door without making any noise. He quietly walked in the bathroom and faced the fogged up mirror and wrote letters on them.

After he was done he walked back out, closing the bathroom door as quietly as he could, and laid back on the bed, awaiting what Yumi's response would be.

After fifteen minutes passed, Yumi stepped out the shower and noticed the writings on the mirror which read: "Yumi, I love you so much and…." Yumi smiles, but yet she was confused by the "and" part at the end of the sentence. After Yumi dries off and puts on her causal clothes on, and walks into the room, noticing that Ulrich was still lying on the bed, as if he was sleeping.

"I know you are not sleeping Ulrich." Yumi smiles and lays back down next to Ulrich.

Ulrich turns and faces Yumi. "What did you think of my little note?"

"It was nice, but what the 'and' part mean?" Yumi asked curiously.

Ulrich smirked. "You'll find out later."

"Come on, not this 'you'll find out later' thing." Yumi sighed.

"I promise, you'll find out later." Ulrich chuckled.

"And what does that mean, in a couple of seconds, hours, days, months, or years?" Yumi said.

"Um, I'm not telling you." Ulrich said, still smirking.

Yumi sighed. "Whatever."

Ulrich starts to get up from the bed, before he does, he leans down a places his lips upon Yumi's, while both of his hands cupped Yumi's cheeks. Yumi smiled under the kiss, as she returned it, combing her fingers through Ulrich's hair.

After a semi-long passionate kiss, Ulrich pulled away the kiss. "I have to get ready now."

Yumi smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Ulrich returned the smile; before he left he placed a small kiss upon Yumi's lips and went to the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Yumi went out onto the balcony of their room, and saw that the island was increasingly becoming bigger. By the view, the ship was at least thirty minutes away, maybe less.

After a few moments, Ulrich came out of the bathroom dressed in his causal clothes; he saw that Yumi was standing out on the balcony looking at the view. Ulrich smiled as he slowly walked towards Yumi, he wrapped his arms around her when he was closer to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Are you ready to get something to eat?"

Yumi nodded her head. "Yeah, should we get the others?"

"Yeah, I would think Odd and Trinity are already dressed since they get ready at night and wake everyone else up so early the next day." Ulrich said.

"Maybe they decided to sleep in this time." Yumi assumed.

"I guess, but let's go ahead and see if they are still in their rooms." Ulrich said walking towards the door, with Yumi following behind him. Ulrich opened the door and allowed Yumi to walk out first; Ulrich then went out into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll get Aelita and Jeremy." Yumi offered. Ulrich nodded his head and knocked on Odd and Trinity's door, while Yumi knocked on Jeremy and Aelita's door.

A few seconds passed before Aelita answered the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey, are you and Jeremy ready to go?" Yumi asked

Aelita nodded her head. "Yeah, actually we just finished getting ready."

"Okay, we're about to get breakfast in a little bit, we are just waiting for-"Yumi was cut short when Odd had come out of the room.

"Breakfast time! It's the most important meal of the day, serving it up my way!" Odd sang through the halls.

"Gosh Odd, you're so embarrassing at times." Trinity expressed.

"And when I eat, I will get full, and then in two hours, it's….Lunch time, the most filling meal of the day, eating it up my way, yeah!" Odd continued to sing.

"Not to mention he can't sing either, so it make it more embarrassing." Ulrich added.

"And then its dinnnnnnner, the most delicious meal of the day, smacking my lips with foooood, my way! Yeah!" Odd added to his songs.

"I think we understand Odd." Jeremy said coming out the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"Finally it's dessert, the sweetest meal of the day, loving it up, my way! Yeah!" Odd finished his songs.

"Are you done now?" Yumi asked

"Yep, now I'm ready to eat, I just had to sing my little song that my head has been singing to me all night." Odd explained.

"This could have been the five minutes time we could have been eating." Ulrich nodded his head in disappointment.

"We could have left him too." Jeremy added.

"You guys know you wouldn't leave me a banded here in the middle of the hallway." Odd empathized.

"Sure we could." Trinity indicated. "It's very easy to do."

"Alright guys, can we walk and talk, I am getting hungry!" Aelita said.

The group began to make their way up to the top deck for some breakfast, they were going have breakfast in Majorca, but the island was now at least ten minutes away, and nobody felt like waiting that long because of the walk to find something to eat, sit down and wait for the food, then finally eating. This would have been a twenty-five minute wait to find something to eat!

"So what are we going to do today?" Trinity asked, while eating her breakfast platter.

Before Jeremy had sat down, he was looking at the tour guide for Majorca. "Well, one thing we better plan for tomorrow too, because we arrive at Rugen early tomorrow morning."

"Wow, back to back islands, this is going to be cool!" Aelita said, also looking at a tour guide of the island they were approaching. "Okay, so they have a scenic drive called Cap de Formentor. The drive you have to come upon many sharp turn and many more sharp turn and curves." Aelita explained.

"We should do that." Jeremy said, getting the same response from his friends.

"Can I see that guide Aelita?" Yumi asked, Aelita nodded her head and handed her the guide. "Oooh we should go sailing! It's called Vita Bel, and like you get to sail to wherever next destination you would like to go to!"

"That sounds cool." Ulrich responded, again the group agreed upon sailing after the Cap de Formentor. "But it seems as if we have to do everything ourselves, I mean, we have to drive a car ourselves up a steep mountain with sharp turns and curves, then we have to sail a boat ourselves to wherever we want to go."

The group chuckled at Ulrich's statement, because it seems as if that was true.

"Guys, we should go to Coves de Companet! It's a cave you get to walk in." Odd suggested.

"No way! What is one of us gets lost in the cave, then what, we will never find our way out!" Aelita stated.

"Come on Aelita, we will all stick together no matter what, if you want we can all go back the elementary school days, when we go on a field trip, we all hold each other's hand!" Trinity said.

"Fine, but we don't have to all hold each other's hand, let's just stay in close contact with each other okay, nobody gets left behind!" Aelita said

"Alright guys, the ship just docked, so I it's time a tour Majorca!" Jeremy said heading towards the exit to get off the ship, with his friends close behind him.

When the group first stepped foot on Majorca, it was very stunning! It was beautiful just like Bora Bora and Capri, the beautiful lush green mountains, the extremely clear blue ocean surrounding this outstanding island.

"So where is the scenic drive at?" Trinity asked

"I think it's about a mile walk up the hill." Aelita answered.

"A mile isn't that bad." Ulrich shrugged, as he and the rest of the group began their small journey to Cap de Fomenter. On their way to the scenic drive, they saw that there were many festivities being held as well as the environment they were in. In Majorca, there are many colorful buildings and a brownish/black road, which of course had some sand and mud on them, due to some construction going on nearby. Meanwhile, the culture was nowhere near boring, many families were already holding cookouts, some of the streets were holding festivals, and so much more!

After a few minute walk, the group arrived at Cap de Fermentor.

"I'm going to go get the keys to the car." Ulrich said walking towards the rental center, moments later he came back to the group, who were waiting patiently for him.

"Okay, so who is driving?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll drive!" Odd offered

Ulrich stared at Odd for a second, and then looked back at the rest of his friends. "Who's driving?"

"Oh come on Ulrich, I am not a bad driver, just let me drive please." Odd begged.

Ulrich sighed and held out the keys to Odd. "Fine…"

Odd grabbed the keys, but only for them not to come out of Ulrich's hand. "Let go please."

Ulrich nodded his head, as Odd began to pull them away until Ulrich still didn't release his grip on the keys.

Odd pulled as hard as he can to get the keys away from Ulrich. "Come on Ulrich, let the keys go, I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Alright…" Ulrich said, letting go of the keys fully. Allowing Odd to run to the car and hop into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you want Odd to drive?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich shrugged. "I guess we will see what happens."

The group got inside the car and made sure to buckle up, that was the first thing the group did when they got inside the car. In fact, Trinity squeezed herself in the back with her friends, just so she would not fly out the window if she would get into an accident.

Odd started up the car and put the car in drive. "Ready you guys?"

Odd didn't get a response from his friends; he looked in his rear mirror and noticed they had a look of fear in their eyes. Odd chuckled and pulled off up the mountain. To his friends surprise, Odd was a pretty good driver, except the fact he would sometimes speed, he was not as bad as they thought he would be. Trinity even had the confidence to climb into the front with her boyfriend to keep him some company.

Another few moments passed, and Odd completed the semi-long journey to the top and the other side of the mountain. Odd had gone to give the car back as the group was looking at the amazing view of the other side of Majorca.

"This is so pretty." Aelita said.

"I know right, I wish I can live this life every single day, just to wake up and smell the fresh air and the sounds of the ocean." Yumi explained.

"Well we said we are going to go sailing right, well its right there." Trinity pointed to the right of them, which showed the ocean and the place to rent the boats.

"So, who's going to sail the boat." Aelita asked.

"I'll do it." Jeremy offered.

"I didn't know you could sail." Trinity said.

Jeremy shrugged. "A little while back, I did."

After Jeremy went to rent the boat, the group of friends boarded the semi-small boat. Jeremy started up it up, and we're off to their next destination.

"So, how long does it take to get to the cave?" Ulrich asked.

"Not too long, how about we just have some fun in the water though, it's not like we are in a rush or anything." Yumi responded.

"That is true, but what are we going to do in the meantime?" Trinity asked.

"Let's just talk, you know about anything." Aelita said.

"We already talked about college. We all know that Jeremy wants to be a computer and information systems manager. Aelita wants to be a Secretary; Trinity wants to be an elementary school teacher for first graders. Odd wants to be a social worker, Ulrich wants to be a lawyer, and I want to be a Veterinarian." Yumi explained.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Jeremy said, as he was sailing.

"So guys, are we all going to be neighbors in the future?" Odd asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Aelita asked.

Odd shrugged. "I just don't want to be those friends that go their separate ways after college, because we would be so focused on our careers and everything."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Ulrich spoke. "We'll always be friends, and I think it would be pretty cool to have your best friends as your neighbor, at least it is somebody you know living next or across from you."

"That's true, so we are going to make that happen; we are going to be neighbors after college!" Yumi smile

"Yup, we sure are." Odd grinned.

After a while the group was now in front of the cave, they couldn't return the boat just yet, because they would have to use it to get back to where the left to get out of the cave. The group walked in the cave and started their way down. The cave they were in was paved so they could find their way out if they got lost.

"Isn't this rock formation beautiful?" Jeremy said looking at the rocks that were formed into many shaped and sized, some often glistened and had a sparkle to it.

"I know, like is amazing whoever founded this." Aelita said.

"These rocks must be worth a fortune." Odd spoke.

"Don't try to steal on Odd; the cameras are watching your every move." Trinity pointed to a camera the hung in the corner of the wall, as it was flashing a red dot.

"Don't worry; I am not that type of person." Odd smiled.

Trinity then tripped on her shoe laces, Trinity sighed as the bent down to tie her shoe, forgetting to tell her friends to stop and wait up for her. After Trinity tied her shoe, she lost track of her friends.

"Damn it, just great." Trinity started walking towards where her friends were walking, until she came across an intersection. She didn't know whether to choose left or right, Trinity sighed, as she went to the left, unknowingly her friends were right next to her, on the right side.

As Trinity was walking, she was calling out her friends name, mainly Odd's, but only not to get a response from anybody.

"Looking for someone?" A voice said behind Trinity, making her jump in fear.

Meanwhile, the group had just made their way out of the cave. "Aw man, we chose the wrong side." Jeremy sighed. "I wanted to see more of what this cave had."

"Too bad, once we are out, we are out." Yumi said.

Odd looked around at his surroundings, just noticing that trinity was missing "Guys, where's Trinity."

The other's just noticed that Trinity was missing. "I don't know, wasn't she following us." Jeremy asked.

"Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea to come in this cave, what if she's trapped, what if she is being followed by zombies or something, just like that movie 'The Descent'." Aelita panicked

"Aelita that was just a fake movie." Yumi said, trying to calm down Aelita.

"Guys we have to go back and find her, what if she's hurt or something?" Odd panicked as well.

A few seconds later Trinity came out along with Hunter. Odd ran to Trinity and embraced her in a hug. "I was so worried about you."

Trinity embraced her boyfriend back, never wanting to let go. "Hunter found me, I had to tie my shoe, I forgot to tell you guys and everything and I went the wrong way that you guys went, and I ran into Hunter, he helped me find my way out."

Odd looked at Hunter. "Thanks."

Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah sure thing."

"Yeah, thank you. I would probably still be in that cave if it wasn't for you." Trinity smiled slightly up at Hunter.

Hunter returned the smile. "You are very welcome Trinity."

Odd looked between Trinity and Hunter, by the look in Hunter's eyes, Odd could tell he missed Trinity very much. He knew that look because him, Ulrich, and Jeremy had that same exact look on their face when him and his friends so happen had broken up for a while back in high school.

"Hey, I think it is time to go now." Odd said. "Are you hurt or anything though?"

Trinity turned back to Odd. "Nope, not at all. I'm fine"

Odd nodded his head a placed a kiss on Trinity's forehead. "Good, come on let's leave."

Trinity grabbed ahold of Odd's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze in his hand, she knew what he was feeling, Odd always tensed up whenever a boy was trying to win Trinity. Just like Matt back in senior year, she knew that Odd was not going not let any other guys make them break up again; she knew he was not going to risk that again.

"I'll see you around Hunter?" Trinity said, as she began walking off.

"Yeah, see you around." Hunter waved as he watched Trinity and her friends walk off, Hunter smiled to himself, knowing that deep down inside, Trinity missed him to.

Meanwhile the group was heading back towards the boat, Jeremy decided to sail the boat back to the shore from which they left.

"What was all that about?" Yumi asked. "Because, it seems as if Hunter as some unfinished chemistry for you."

"Well, that doesn't matter. The only person I have chemistry with is this guy right here." Trinity laid her head on Odd's shoulder.

The other's smiled at the couple as the embraced each other in another hug.

Soon enough the group arrived back at the other half of the Majorca Island. Since it was midday, they group decided to grab a bite to each at a nearby restaurant.

"Try not to knock down any food today Odd." Ulrich joked.

Odd chuckled "I'll do my best not to."

The group laughed as they ate, talking about everything imaginable. After the group ate, they started to walk on the beach, they guys watched as their girlfriends was in the clear blue ocean water.

"Ulrich man, when are you going to pop most important question you will ask?" Odd asked his best friend.

Ulrich slightly smiled. "I told all of you, no one is going to find out until the moment happens."

"That's true, but what if we want to help you with the proposal huh, what kind of proposal do you plan on doing anyway? In public, in your room, and technological proposal, a foodie proposal, a playful one, a summer one, thoughtful one, or a cheesy but hilarious one." Jeremy explained and asked at the same time.

Ulrich stared at Jeremy, trying to comprehend what Jeremy had just explained to him. "Uh, a romantic thoughtful one."

"Jeremy you should have known the answer to that question, Ulrich make Yumi's heart flutter all the time with his choice of words he expresses to her daily." Odd joked.

"It's nothing wrong with letting your girlfriend know how much she means to you." Ulrich empathized.

"I know, I didn't say anything was wrong with it." Odd said.

"Oh, but yeah. I just want something that she will remember for life." Ulrich said.

"One thing about girls, they always remember how their guys proposed to them." Jeremy pointed.

"I have a confession though." Odd said quietly

"And what is that." Ulrich asked.

Odd faced his back to the girls as he turned his body to his guy friends, he then pulled out a small white box from his pocket and handed it to them. Ulrich took the box and opened it, showing Jeremy the ring that sat inside of it.

"Are you trying to copy me now?" Ulrich joked.

"No, when you said that there is a feeling inside you that you know you want to marry that person, I felt that." Odd explained, taking the small white box back.

"When did you get the ring?" Jeremy asked.

"When Trinity was asleep." Odd answered.

"Wow, well I also have a confession as well." Jeremy expressed, he also pulled out a ring box from his pocket and showed it to his friends.

"I start the proposal thing." Ulrich insisted, looking at the ring Jeremy was planning to give to Aelita. "And when did you get this."

"Early this morning." Jeremy answered. "Of course Aelita was still asleep."

Ulrich handed the ring box back to Jeremy, as he put it back in his pocket safely.

"Are you guys proposing anytime soon?" Ulrich asked.

"Not telling you." Jeremy and Odd answered at the same time. (A/N I'm making all proposes in this chapter, because as you know, I'm starting their lives right after this story!)

"How about the Mavs, I heard the won the NBA." Odd started on a conversation about sports.

Meanwhile with the girls, they were sitting on the ocean shore talking of course about their boyfriends, and everything else there is girls talk about. (A/N this is much easier, cause I have no idea what boys talk about! **Boys, help me out here, what else do you guys talk about besides girls?**)

"So, what do you think the boys are talking about?" Aelita asked.

"Who knows, sports maybe, or us, sports, or sex." Trinity laughed.

"Come on, not all boys talk about sex." Yumi said.

"But they think about it like ninety-nine percent of the time though." Trinity claimed

I don't think they do, especially these three." Aelita said. "well, maybe Odd does."

Trinity shot a glare at Aelita and giggled slightly. "Why Odd"

"It's just in Odd's nature." Aelita said.

Trinity shrugged. "That is very true; you have a point there Aelita."

"I think it's weird, what if the boys aren't thinking or talking about sex and we _are_?" Yumi pointed out.

Trinity and Aelita thought for a second, before quickly thinking about another subject to talk about. "What are you guys dream wedding?" Aelita asked.

"My dream wedding a church, I wanted to pick up after my parents and have my wedding in a church." Trinity explained. "I want everything to run smoothly, and I want all my family to be there all of Odd's family to be there, if we so happen to get married. And I want to wear my grandmother's wedding dress; I want to wear this dress because every girl born in my family wore this dress when they got married."

"Aw, that's a sweet story; I want my wedding sort of vintage, just to go back in time to see how people got married in the past." Aelita explained "I would like everything vintage from the invite and the cake, my hair and make-up, the car."

"I want my wedding to be a mix of stuff that all blends in, I know my family would like a Japanese wedding theme, and Ulrich parent's probably would like a German wedding, even though both of our parents would be happy for which ever decision we would do." Yumi started. "So, that's why I want a mix style of Japanese slash German slash American wedding."

"And how is that going to work out?" Trinity asked.

"Okay, so we have the american style wedding, with the German and Japanese traditions." Yumi explained.

"Oh, I see." Trinity and Aelita said.

"Yup." Yumi smiled.

"So, what are these traditions?" Aelita asked.

"Please, you guys will find out whenever. I want it to a surprise also; I have to talk to Ulrich about it, if we get married." Yumi sighed.

"What do you mean _if_?" Trinity empathized

"You never know." Yumi expressed. "Even though I know nothing will happen with us."

"Alright, it's time to meet back up with the guys." Aelita said walking towards the boy, with her other two friends close behind her. When the girls arrived, the heard that they boy were talking about sports, like Trinity guessed.

"Have you guys been talking about sports the whole time?" Yumi asked, making her way into Ulrich's lap, sitting on them comfortably.

"Uh, yeah. We are guys so that's what we are going to talk about." Odd shrugged.

"Okay since we ate, we hung out here for two hours if not more, what are we going to do now." Trinity asked.

"How about we just walk around more looking at what else Majorca has to offer?" Ulrich said, the group agreed to look for what else Majorca had to do.

All six of them knew there was more to Majorca and all of the islands besides the beaches and shopping. But of course, you always had to buy something from and island you will most likely only see once in a life time, unless the couples were to take their honeymoon here, then it would be a total different thing.

The group walked all around Majorca for at least a couple of hours from seeing many dance festivals that were being held in the street, from many sales going on in the shopping districts. Of course the girls brought some unusual things from the people selling things that had caught their eyes, not to mention it was in the budget to buy the item as well.

Until then, something caught the guy's eyes, something they would probably never do in their life ever again. And that was drifting. Ulrich and Odd were quick to jump in the fastest car, Jeremy of course backed down, because he claimed it as dangerous driving, even though a professional driver was driving, not Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich and Odd were passengers; the two were not disappointed at all, knowing they could not drift yet. They did it for the experience.

The two were happy camper coming off the ride, knowing that was one of the most daring things they could do.

"We have to learn how to drift a car like that." Odd said walking back towards his friends.

"I know, that was awesome, if we drove now, we would both be in the hospital." Ulrich replied.

"Well that wouldn't happen, because we would not allow you to drift at all." Yumi said looking up at Ulrich and Odd.

"That for sure, we cannot risk taking care of yawl broken bone selves." Trinity added.

"Bossy much?" Odd poked Trinity's side, making her jump.

"Anyway guys, they have a dinner show that is going to be happening soon, we need to hurry and grab our seats." Aelita said as she started to walk, with group behind her.

The group soon arrived at a dinner show, which would be taking place soon. The show consisted of a love play between couples who were both looking for love.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Odd ran out of the building.

"Where is he going?" Trinity exclaimed.

"I don't know, he just left like a lightning bolt." Ulrich said.

Shortly, Odd sat back in his seat and waited for the show to start. "Sorry about that."

"Where'd you go huh?" Trinity asked.

"Bathroom." Odd responded.

"Out the building, yeah right Odd. Where'd you go really?" Trinity said, as the lights started to dim, and the stage lights came on.

"Ssssh, the show is starting." Odd said quietly.

Trinity kicked Odd's chair away from her, but he only were about an inch away from her. "You get on my nerves sometimes."

The play had started as planned; the group found the play very interesting as it related to most of them, until interesting words were now being spoken. (A/N I am just going to use the boy and the girl said, because I have no name for them so hehe)

"We have been though a lot together, from meeting each other at Magic Mountain back in California, from my ex Samantha getting in the way of us as well in California, as well as when we were in Vegas." The boy was saying to the girl, the boy seemed as if he was saying vows or something, the couple became a couple in the play, but it had a future time skipped.

Trinity had got very into the play at this moment, she knew something wasn't right, because this story sounded similar to how she and Odd met, and his ex-girlfriend Sam did get in the way of them. But, then again she thought this was part of the play.

"Then you moved to France, and attended the same school as I, then we were faced with many problems our junior year, but we fought through that, then we went on vacation with our friends, around the world…." The boy continued

All of the group's eyes, except Trinity's were on Odd. Odd smirked and gave the 'don't say anything' look, because he knew his friends knew where this was going.

"Then it was our senior year of high school, and the drama got nothing but worse, we had broken up because this Matt put a wall between us. And we had spilt for a moment, but we fought through that, and now, we are on vacation of all the major islands, this has to be one of the most romantic things I would do, and I bet you no one else thought of this so, Trinity, I need to ask you…." The boy stopped talking when the spotlight was now on Odd and Trinity, when Trinity looked down she saw that Odd was on one knee, with the ring box in his hand, opened.

Trinity gasped in surprise, and tears started to flow down her face.

"Will you marry me?" Odd asked, smiling up and Trinity.

Trinity was so out of words, so caught up in the moment, that she didn't even know what was happening. Until she snapped back into the world, and realized what was happening. Trinity grinned and nodded her head "Yes, I'll marry you Odd."

There was a round of applause coming from the dinner theater, as Odd put the ring on Trinity's finger, and pulled her into passionate kiss and the first kiss as each other's fiancé.

The group smiled at the couple as they expressed their love for each other, happy that the couple was going to tie the knot.

"Congratulations you guys!" Aelita squealed.

Trinity smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

Everyone else congratulated the couple.

Trinity embraced Odd once more, never wanted to let go. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy right now."

Odd smiled. "I'm glad; I've always wanted to do that ever since I met you."

Trinity returned the smile, and kissed Odd once more, the kiss would have lasted a long time, if their friends did not interrupt them.

"Look, I know you guys are happy, but it's time to go, it's empty in here now." Ulrich mentioned, pointing out they were now the only people in the dinner theater.

The couple pulled away from each other, and got up from their seats. When the group walked outside, they noticed that they saw the most amazing view of the sunset ever, out for all the islands, this was the best one yet. How the sun we just hovering over the ocean, along with the purple, pink, orange, yellow, and specks of blue horizon. How the sunset highlighted the whole Majorca Island.

Ulrich was not going to waste any minute of it. "Hey uh, Yumi, can I show you something right quick."

"Sure." Yumi smiled up at Ulrich. Ulrich returned the smile, and intertwined his hand with Yumi's, as they couple walked down the beach. Ulrich then stopped walking when he saw where he wanted to walk was in sight. He then turned his body in front of Yumi's.

"I just wanted to finish my sentence from this morning, Yumi you know that I love you with all my heart, and I would never do anything to hurt you, you are my heart and my soul, and I don't know what I would do without you, I don't know where I would be without you. Yumi, you have got me though so much I don't know how to thank you for everything that you have done. And I am so grateful to have you in my life, because you are the only reason why it has a reason to beat every single day, and…."

"And…" Yumi continued, she was extremely happy about Ulrich words, they had made her feel so warm inside, except when he said 'and', it always mad her want to know what is coming next, and it was usually the next day. Needless to say Yumi was also clues of why Ulrich was saying the words her said, even though he does it on a regular basis, this speech was much more romantic and sensual.

"I want you to read this for me." Ulrich turned around and looked down at his feet.

Yumi went in front of him and saw the letters, which read 'Yumi I love you so very much, and will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me, Yumi Ishiyama?"

Yumi, course like all girls when they get proposed to is overjoyed and overflowed with the amount of tears that formed in their eyes. And Yumi, was very happy, this was one of the happiest moments that will ever happen to her, Yumi turned around and saw that Ulrich saw stand on one knee, ring in hand, waiting for answer.

A smile appeared on Yumi's face. "Yes, of course, I'll make you the happiest man alive, because you just made me the happiest girl alive!" Yumi smiled and she jumped on Ulrich gently, causing them both to fall onto the sand.

Ulrich grinned as he gently sat up. "Well, here is your present." Ulrich said grabbing ahold of her left hand, and placing the ring on Yumi's ring finger. Yumi looked at the ring for a moment, glancing at it in amazement. Seconds later, she placed her lips upon Ulrich lips, putting as much passion in the kiss as possible, never wanting this to end.

"I love you." Yumi said into the kiss.

"I love you too." Ulrich responded, before deepening the kiss.

There were soon, claps and cheers coming from behind the group as the couple slowly broke away from their kiss.

"Congrats you guys!" Their friends said.

"See, I knew you two were going to get married!" Aelita and Trinity exclaimed together.

Yumi laughed. "Thanks you guys."

"Alright, yawl can do more of that on the ship, we need to board, it's going to be leaving in about thirty minutes." Odd said

"Wait!" Jeremy exclaimed

Jeremy then turned to Aelita "Aelita I love you so much, and…" Jeremy got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Aelita grinned as she quickly took the ring, placed it on her finger, and pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

"I think that is a yes." Odd said.

"Me too." Trinity said gazing at the rock on her finger.

The night ended perfectly, with all three couple finally tying the knot, and making a commitment to each other, a promise to stay with each other for life, a promise to never stop loving each other, and promise to always be there for one another. That was the best thing each of them could ask for.

**Well I finally updated! I have bad news, I cannot update the next chapter in time before I got on vacation, but if I do it's going to seem rushed, so I can't risk that, so you will all get two new chapters after I from vacation, but I might have a possibility of update, I will see how this works.**

**Other than that, I don't have that much to say, but thanks for reviewing and being patient. Only a couple more reviews until 200! YAY!**

**Uh, other OC's might appear later in the story, and more will appear after this story, just a notice on that.**

**But thanks for waiting, I hoped you liked it. Oh and also I had to put the proposals in because that's where my grandparents got proposed at, so I was like why not the character proposes there too! I liked Odd's proposal, but I liked Ulrich's because his straight from the heart, on the most romantic time, but Odd's was soooo unexpected and almost impossible to do now-a-days!**

**Anyway, byee guys! Reviews please, hopefully I can get to 200 reviews in this chapter, if so I will give you ****three ****chapter!**

Until Next Chapter,

See you Soon from StarzNChocolate.!

Chris

carla

YumiBelle

Spottedwind19

Piscesprincess1

Draco Venicapija

Liber-T.E.A

Tsunamix

lyokoLUV

YumiUlrich

LocoGurl

Tifaravenmaka

Mr and mrs stern

The Defender

.CAKE

UlrichandYumiForever

LyokoLuverr

A star lit night

LyokoWarrior1

DoOdl3z

LyokoWarrior915

Jace Stevens

Xana247(Zohan)

Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!

Ideas are very welcome

Reviewwwwww (:


	8. Aruba

Sequel number #4: Lively Summer, original series by yours truly StarzNChocolate (:

**Now if you are just reading this, I recommend you to read up to date on my stories, just so you won't be lost! (:**

**Summary: It is the summer before college for the group, and they are going to make sure this summer is full of memories, love, and drama-free! Perhaps a cruise to all the major islands in the world will make that happen, the group is going to make sure this is going to be the best summer before they hit college!**

_**(Please read) Authors Note: I know I said I will be using Rugen as an Island the group would be visiting, but no matter how many site I've been too, I've never had enough information to put in the chapter, and I could not risking having a bad chapter, so I decided to do Aruba! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter (LyokoWarrior915), and I do not own Code Lyoko or its character's in the story except Trinity, for which I do own.**

The next morning, could have been one of the best mornings for the girls. They thought this because they woke up as brand new girls, their boyfriend, was not even considered and boyfriend anymore, they were now each other's fiancé, the biggest commitment to marriage, and finally having their fiancés last name, made the girls even more excited.

Aelita slept and woke up with a smile on her face, she look at the ring that lay upon her finger, a beautiful silver ring, which had one medium-sized diamond in the middle; it was at least a one-third carat diamond as well.

Aelita then rolled over in the bed, seeing Jeremy still sleeping, usually Jeremy would be awake before her, but because Aelita was filled with excitement still. She was the first one to wake up. Moments later Jeremy's eyes started to flutter open, he noticed that Aelita was still gazing at her engagement ring.

Jeremy smiled. "You like the ring?"

Aelita looked over at Jeremy and returned the smile. "Yes, I love it very much. And I just so excited right now too."

"I am too Aelita." Jeremy responded

"Oh really and what are you excited about?" Aelita laid her head upon Jeremy's chest, looking up at him.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Aelita, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Because, this is a big commitment for the both of us, letting us know we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together."

Aelita smiled. "I love you Jeremy."

Jeremy leaned down and placed a kiss on Aelita forehead. "I love you too Aelita."

"So are we in Rugen yet?" Aelita asked.

"I think we should be." Jeremy responded getting up out the bed and walking towards the balcony. Jeremy opened the door and saw a beautiful island before his eyes, but it did not look like Rugen. "I don't know, this doesn't look like Rugen."

Aelita got up off the bed and joined Jeremy on the balcony. "How do you know what Rugen looks like?"

Jeremy went back into he room grabbed a map of Rugen off on the dresser and handed it to Aelita. "You're right it doesn't look like Rugen."

"Hm, what was the next island we were supposed to go to?" Jeremy asked.

"I have no idea." Aelita shrugged.

Jeremy turned on the television to the cruise channel, which read. 'Welcome to Aruba!' "Well, we are in Aruba."

"Aruba, this is like one of the most beautiful islands ever! We have to get the others now and go explore, because I heard there is like, so many things to do here!" Aelita said running into the bathroom to get dressed.

Jeremy smiled and got dressed outside in the room, due to the fact he had took his shower last night. Moments later, Aelita had come out of the bathroom wearing a pink tank top, white shorts, and black sandals.

"You look nice." Jeremy said grabbing ahold of Aelita's hand.

"Thanks do you too; you must have taken your shower last night?" Aelita guessed.

Jeremy nodded his head. "Yup, I surely did."

Aelita smiled and leaned up towards Jeremy, placing her lips upon Jeremy's. Jeremy smiled under the kiss, as he pulled her closer to him. Few seconds later, the couple pulled away from their lingering kiss, and went to go get their friends. When they went to get their friends, they noticed that all four of their friends were talking outside; Ulrich was talking to Odd, as Yumi was talking to Trinity.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Jeremy asked.

"We just got out here actually, we so happened to come out at the same time." Odd answered honestly. "We were going to get you guys, but we heard you talking about something, so decided to wait."

"Alright enough talking, let's go grab something to eat in Rugen." Yumi said.

"Actually, we are in Aruba." Aelita corrected.

"Aruba?" The group of friends exclaimed, except for Jeremy and Aelita.

"Yeah, something could have happened in Rugen, so we are now in Aruba, but I heard there is so much more for us to do." Aelita exclaimed.

"Works for me, so now that we are not in Rugen and in Aruba let's grab in breakfast!" Trinity said.

The group agreed, and left off the ship for a long journey in Aruba. When the group came off aboard the ship, Aruba had stolen the girl's heart for most romantic and scenic island ever. Aruba had even come before Capri, maybe even Bora Bora. Aruba had pure white sand, along with sky blue, clear fresh water with an amazing view, with many palm trees, and so much more

The group stumbled upon a restaurant called 'Windows on Aruba'. It was the seventh best restaurant in Aruba for having the best breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The restaurant an upscale modern theme to it, there was also outdoor seating to have a breathtaking view of basically everything. The group each ordered their normal, a breakfast platter, but this platter also came with croissants.

When the food arrived, Odd was careful not to throw his arms in the air again, so he wouldn't knock over any food.

"This island is amazing." Aelita said looking at her surroundings, as she ate.

"It sure is, I know we are not going to run out of anything to do here." Trinity smiled looking at her surroundings as well.

"We sure aren't, look how much stuff there is to do here." Jeremy said hold a guide of Aruba. "There have one-hundred sixty five things to do, seventy-five of them are attractions, forty-five of them are tours, twenty-one of them are nightlife, and thirty-eight of them are shopping."

"That's a lot to do, and in one day as well!" Yumi said. 'What time is it?"

"It's eight-fifteen." Ulrich answered.

"And what time does the ship leave?" Trinity asked.

"Like ten something I guess." Odd figured. "It left all the islands we visited so far at the time."

"That's true, so we better not waste any time, just by sitting here and eating. How about we just walk and see what we come upon." Ulrich decided.

"We should do that, we already spend like ten minutes planning out what we are going to do, that's ten minutes we could have been doing something else." Odd said.

"Alright, well let's go. Is everybody done eating?" Yumi asked.

The rest of her friends nodded her head in the yes motion. "Alright, well let's go pay and have some fun in the sun!" Yumi said getting up from the table, followed by the rest of her friends by her side. After the group paid for their meal, they were off walking in the now rising sun, upon the streets of Aruba.

As the group was walking they saw many things they were going to have to take part in, even though it was closed for the moment due to it being so early in the morning. Other than that, the saw many horses giving tourist tours of the island, the group wanted to take part in it, but the hour ride would take two and a half hours for a full tour, so they decided to save that for when their feet so happen to get tired from a full day of walking.

"Hey, you guys feel like going to Arashi Beach." Trinity pointed to the sign and read from it. "This quiet beach and secluded beach is known not only for its excellent snorkeling but a variety of water activities including windsurfing, scuba diving, deep-sea fishing, swimming and sailing." Trinity read from the board.

"Wow, I think we should do it." Odd said. "I wonder what it would be like to go windsurfing."

"You want try it?" Trinity smiled up at Odd.

Odd returned the smile. "Sure."

"Alright, so what are we going to do in the mean time?" Ulrich asked breaking the couple's moment.

Odd and Trinity turned their heads and blushed. "Sure, this is a group thing…right."

"Yeah, as long as you guys do go crazy, okay?" Yumi joked.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing Yumi." Trinity returned the joke, making Yumi blush now.

"Hey, let's go windsurfing now; we're like…wasting time." Yumi blushed, as she walked towards the beach.

The group walked towards the beach, and rented their windsurfing boards, each of them took off their regular clothes, revealing them in their swimsuits. Soon after, the six friends ran towards the water, and jumping on their own windsurfing boards, and then they were off. The best friends were having a great time in the water, crashing into the waves, doing all sort of tricks in the water that they could manage.

They were lucky, because the wind was just the right speed, until a blast of wind came onto the groups windsurfing, it did not affect the boys, but since the girls were much small, it caused them to shift, Aelita moved about a couple of inches away from the group, as did Yumi and Trinity, but they did not go far away for hearing distance. Later another rush of wind came onto the group, causing Trinity and Yumi board to crash upon one another's, causing them to scream slightly before they were thrown off their boards and into the water, but it was a good thing the water wasn't deep, it just came up to the top of their shoulders.

Yumi and Trinity popped their heads up from the water. "Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, and how about you?" Trinity responded

"I think I might have a cut or something, it just stings a little bit." Yumi said holding her side. Ulrich and Odd noticed the girls had fallen of their boards and the quickly rushed to their aid.

"Are you two alright?" Odd said Pulling Trinity up on his board.

"Yeah, but I think Yumi is hurt." Trinity pointed.

Ulrich pulled Yumi up out of the water, as gently as he could and placed her on his board. "Are you alright Yumes?"

"My side hurts a little bit." Yumi said as she held on to her side.

"Okay, let me see it right quick." Ulrich said, carefully removing Yumi's arm off her side, and looking at her side. He noticed that she had a bruise on her side, which had covered her sting from when she got stung in Hawaii. "Looks like that is not a very good spot, you have a bruise there, and you must have hit Trinity's board on your way down."

Yumi turned her head slightly to look at the bruise. "Wow, I guess it's not my lucky spot then."

"I'll take you back to the shore, and fix that up." Ulrich said swimming back. "You guys are going to keep going."

Odd looked at Trinity. "You want to go back in after that accident?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trinity shrugged, fixing her board back and hopping on it. "Aelita and Jeremy are sure having fun, did they not notice the mini-accident."

"We are in hearing distance, we were trying to find our way over here, but the wind was not agreeing." Jeremy defended.

"Yeah, are you guy's okay, that accident did not look good at all." Aelita said.

"Yeah, just a little bruised up, that's all." Yumi answered.

"Darn, twenty minutes into this island and you are already hurt." Aelita joked slightly.

Yumi laughed as well. "I don't think I belong in the ocean."

"None of us belong in the ocean, that's why we were born on land." Odd joked.

"Actually, we were born in a hospital." Ulrich stated.

"How do you know that, some people are born in a bathtub?" Odd interrupted

"Ok, well I'll meet you guys back at the shore." Ulrich said taking Yumi back to the shore to fix up her bruise.

Yumi sighed. "This is what… second time I got hurt in the ocean; I swear I am not going to go swimming or boarding ever again, because next time, I might end up in the hospital."

"Don't say that, that was an accident the wind was blowing and everything, at least you didn't get bit or stung by anything." Ulrich empathized. "Then you would really be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, your right." Yumi agreed. As Ulrich and Yumi approached the shore, Ulrich carried Yumi to their belongings. He set out a towel for her to sit on, which she did, as he got a small first-aid kit.

"Wow, how long have you been carrying that?" Yumi asked.

"Well, since you seem to be having trouble with the ocean lately, I _need _to carry this whenever when go on vacation." Ulrich smiled. "Well, since you have a pretty good bruise there, just relax it, and I have to put some ice on it."

Yumi nodded her head and lay back on the beach towel, relaxing her side. "And why aren't you a doctor, because you seem to know what you are talking about."

Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah, I know what I am talking about if I am read the directions on how to treat bruises Yumes."

Yumi looked at the paper Ulrich was reading off. "Oh, it didn't sound like you were reading, it just sounded like you knew what you were talking about."

"Don't forget I played soccer too." Ulrich said placing some ice on Yumi's side, causing her to jump because of the rush of coldness.

"And where did you get the ice?" Yumi asked.

"For some reason, an Odd packs zip-block bag of ice in his bag, so he can keep his water cold, it actually came in handy, but his water is going to be hot after a while."

Yumi chuckled slightly. "How long do you have to keep this ice pack on me? It's very cold right there."

Ulrich looked at his watched that sat upon his bag. "Uh, about ten minutes at least."

"Ten minutes!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You want that bruise to get better right, otherwise, I can leave it like it is, and it will hurt for the rest of the day." Ulrich responded.

Yumi sighed deeply and looked up at the clouds. "Fine.."

Ulrich smiled slightly as he waited for the time to pass, he was imagining what the rest of his life would be with Yumi by his side. He smiled as the thought, of them being happily married, the thought of them living together in their house, eventually starting a family, watching their kids grow up, and them growing old together."

"Ulrich are you okay?" Yumi asked snapping her fingers in Ulrich face.

"Uh, oh yeah." Ulrich said coming from his thoughts, he then removed the ice from Yumi's side and applied some arnica cream on Yumi's side. "There you go, just apply this for the next two days, and you should be good to go."

Yumi smiled. "Thank you."

Ulrich returned the smile, and looked into Yumi's eyes. "You're very welcome." Ulrich then leaned towards Yumi, gently placing his lips upon Yumi's lips. Yumi smiled under the kiss, as she kissed him back.

"Whoa now, you two don't get carried away." Odd said walking towards the romancing couple, as they pulled away from their kiss.

"You do that a lot now." Ulrich sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just wanted to go somewhere else now." Trinity said. "You sure you are alright Yumi."

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just have a big white circle on my side now." Yumi said putting on her shirt over her swimsuit.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, they have this natural pool; it's very sensual and romantic…." Aelita began.

"Um, why would we do that as a group thing?" Odd asked.

"If would let me finish, maybe I could get to that." Aelita responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Odd said.

"It's okay, anyway as _couples _will go to the natural pool." Aelita said. "We will go later of course, because it's only like ten something."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yumi asked.

"I know, we should go to the spa!" Trinity said. "I've wanted to get a massage for the longest time now."

"And what are we guys supposed to do while you girls get a massage." Odd asked.

"Guys can get a massage too." Trinity said.

"Uh yeah….no." Odd nodded his head.

"Yeah, for once I'm with Odd with that." Jeremy agreed. "If we get one, what do we normally wear, what body parts do they massage, does a guy or a girl massage?"

"Just like what we wear, underwear or nothing, it's up to you. They normally massage everything except your privates, and you can tell them what to massage and what not to massage. And women tend to be more in tune with their client's emotions and have more of a nurturing attitude. Men tend to give deeper pressure which I know what you guys are thinking. Why the hell would I want to get a massage from anther guys, it makes you look really insecure in your masculinity." Trinity explained.

The boys looked at one another then back at the girls.

"Ok, how about us guys go to the casino, that's right next to where you well be getting your massages." Odd said.

"A casino? I thought you had to be twenty-one to gamble." Yumi crossed her arms.

"Not in Aruba." Odd smirked. "You can be eighteen here." (A/N I have **no** idea if that is true.)

"Alright, I guess since what we know what we are doing." Ulrich said getting up from the ground, helping Yumi up along the way. "I guess we'll meet up with you girls later."

The nodded their heads slowly. "See you guys later."

"Alright." The girls sighed, as they started walking towards the massage place.

"I think we hurt their feelings." Jeremy said, as he noticed the sad eyes in all the girls.

"You think we should go?" Ulrich asked.

"As much as hate seeing them like this, we are going to be spending alone time with them later, so they can't be _that _upset. And plus, that gives them time to talk about girly things again, and we can talk about guy stuff." Odd explained.

"I guess you're right, _for once_." Ulrich stated.

"Thanks good buddy, whoa wait a minute…" Odd started.

"Come on, let's go." Ulrich said, as the three.

OoOo*With the Girls*OoOo

"I can't believe they didn't come with us, I mean how bad can it be to get a massage!" Trinity sighed.

"Trin, I don't really blame them for not coming, I mean yeah, it would have been nice to have them there and everything, but you have to think about it from their point of view, I know they do not want a guy to massage them, and they don't want a girl to massage them because they are that committed to us, remember." Yumi explained, and pointed to her and Aelita and Trinity's engagement rings.

"I guess you're right." Trinity said.

"I know I am right, now come on, we do not need to be upset about anything." Yumi said going into the massage building.

"Hello, how may I be serving you ladies today?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Yeah, what kind massages do you do here?" Aelita asked.

The woman handed each massage guide to the girls. "Our specials are in the back."

"Ok, thank you." Aelita said, walking into the waiting room and looking at the guide.

"Oh, they have a Swedish massage here!" Trinity exclaimed.

"What's that?" Aelita asked.

"It's the most common massage ever, the therapists use long smooth strokes, kneading, and circular movements on superficial layers of the muscle using massage lotion and or oil. The Swedish massage therapy can be very gentle and relaxing." Trinity explained

"This coming from a girl, that wants to be an elementary school teacher, for first graders." Aelita responded.

"I don't want to touch other people's bodies. Who's knows where that could have been." Trinity made a disgusted face.

"Wow, what are you trying to say?" Yumi asked

"Nothing, it's just that some people do very, nasty things with their bodies now-a-days." Trinity said. "Anyway, what kind of massages are you guys getting?"

"I am getting a Shiatsu." Yumi answered.

Aelita is again, wondering what that massage is. "Um, what is that."

"It's a Japanese bodywork that uses localized finger pressure in a rhythmic sequence on acupuncture meridians, and each point is held for two to eight seconds to improve the flow of energy and help the body regain balance." Yumi responded.

"And this coming from a girl, who wants to be a Vet." Trinity smiled.

"What, I love animals." Yumi spoke. (A/N As said by Odd, Yumi is an animal lover in the Code Lyoko series.)

"I think I am going to go the deep tissue massage." Aelita decided.

"Okay, since we all know what we are going to be getting, how about we go get it now?" Trinity said, going up to the counter, followed by her two best friends.

The woman smiled as the three girls walked up to the counter. "Have you ladies decided what massages you were going to get today?"

"Yes, I am going to get the Swedish massage." Trinity started.

"I am getting a Shiatsu." Yumi spoke.

"And I am getting a deep tissue massage." Aelita finished.

"Ok, follow me to the rooms please." The woman got up and took the girls to a huge room, it had orange/brownish color to it, that seem to make the room have a glow to it, and a relaxing tone, along with gold lighting along the walls. The massage tables lay along the floor, and they were at least two feet apart leaving a lot of room space for walking, and in the corners stood three changing rooms.

"You three can change into these, right over there." The lady handed the girls robes, and pointed to the changing rooms. "You therapists will be here momentarily, I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you." The girls said, as the lady began to leave.

The girls went into their individual changing rooms, and changed into their robes, and lay on their own massage tables. The girls put what they are getting on the edge of the table, telling the therapists what they would like to receive.

"So girlies, how do you feel being engaged?" Aelita asked.

"It's so amazing!" Trinity squealed.

"I love that fact that I'm going to spend the rest of the life with someone I love." Yumi smiled.

"Same here." Trinity and Aelita responded.

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you guys something." Aelita spoke.

"What?" Yumi and Trinity said in unison.

"Um, in Bora Bora, something happened between Jeremy and I." Aelita said, biting her lip shyly.

"What happen?" Trinity asked worriedly.

"Um, we took it….to the next level." Aelita blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Lita! You and Jeremy?" Trinity gasped.

Aelita nodded. "Yeah."

"Were you scared?" Yumi asked.

Aelita nodded her head. "Yes, very. But, he was so sweet and everything, and yes, he used protection and everything."

"That's good to hear." Trinity said.

"Yeah, we though like, something bad happened."

Aelita nodded her head again. "Oh, no. I was just meaning to tell you guys that."

"So, does this mean we are not wearing a white wedding dress, since we are all like not virgins anymore?" Trinity thought. "I am, I don't know about you two, I'm not trying to get killed at my own wedding."

"Yes, I am defiantly wearing a white dress; I don't think my parents would like the idea of sex before marriage, especially my grandparents." Yumi said.

"Very true." Trinity responded.

After a few moments, they girls were finally receiving their massages, each one enjoying the massage they wanted to get.

OoOo*Meanwhile with the Boys*OoOo

"Well, yet another guy talk." Odd said. The guys had changed their mind about going to the casino, due to the fact, they did not know to gamble, instead they just sitting outside of where the girls are getting their massages.

"I guess so; I really wish we went with them now, since somebody had a change in heart." Ulrich sighed, referring to Odd.

"You two didn't tell me you didn't know how to gamble." Odd defended.

"But you also didn't tell us, that you didn't know how to gamble." Jeremy responded.

Odd sighed. "You think it's too late to join them."

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yeah, most likely. We don't even know how long they will be in there."

"Hopefully not that long." Jeremy responded.

"So you guys feel like new men?" Odd asked.

"Yes, I feel like I've taken the next step." Jeremy said.

"I feel like, it's a brand new chapter in my life." Ulrich smiled.

"Don't forget who began doing all the proposals." Odd grinned.

Ulrich coughed. "That's a lie, because remember I was the first to buy the ring for Yumi, I had this all figured out and everything, actually when I had heard Capri was the jewelry island, I had to pick one up from there. And then when yesterday had happened, I had my proposal all planned out since we left Capri, because when Yumi and I were in Hawaii, we shared this special kiss right at 8:10, because they said if you kissed your lover at 8:10 and feel a strong connection, you know you were meant to be so, that' exactly what I did in Majorca, right at 8:10, I proposed to her."

"Wow, Ulrich you are a deep person." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, does Yumi know about that?" Odd asked.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Nope not yet."

"Well, I think you should tell her, when we get alone time with the girls." Odd said.

"I think I will." Ulrich slightly smiled, imagining Yumi's reaction when he would tell her.

After a few moments of walking the girls finally came out of the building from their massage, coming out with a small glow on their face.

"Hey ladies, how was your massage?" Odd asked, greeting the three.

"It was great, how was your guys gamble session." Trinity asked.

"Odd backed out of it because all of us didn't know how to." Ulrich answered.

"Oh wow, so what did you guys do instead?" Yumi asked, wrapping her arms around Ulrich's waist.

"Just sit out here, and wait for you three." Ulrich answered.

"I'm hungry guys; can we grab a bite to eat?" Trinity begged.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Aelita asked.

"I feel like eating at Passions on the Beach." Trinity pointed the building.

"Uh, Trin, I think that's a restaurant for couples." Odd said.

Trinity sighed. "Then where are we going to go."

"Let's go to Gostoso." Yumi pointed to a building that was a couple of blocks away from them.

"Okay cool, as long as they have some shrimp. I want some shrimp, like now!" Trinity rubbed her stomach. The group walked over to Gostoso, it was a nice setting theme to it, it was like an Italian theme, and with many pictures on the walls it also had gold paint and red curtains hanging that was separating the rooms.

"Seems nice." Yumi said, looking around.

"Hello, how many today?" A young male came up to the group.

"Six." Odd answered.

"Alright, follow me." The young male said, walking to the group to their table.

The group sat down with the guys on one side, and the girls sitting on the other side across from their fiancé's.

"I like this place; it's kind of 'homey' like feeling." Aelita said looking around.

"Hello, I'm Camilla. I'll be taking care of you six tonight; can I start you off with some drinks?" Camilla, their waitress asked. (A/N I do not own Camilla, owner is DoOdlez)

"Uh, yeah can I have strawberry limeade?" Trinity ordered

"Same with me." Yumi and Aelita said.

"And I'll have a sprite." Ulrich answered.

"I'll have a coke." Odd said.

"And I will have a sprite as well." Jeremy said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." The waitress said going to the drink area.

"What are you guys going to order?" Jeremy asked.

"Can we get a starter?" Odd asked "I'm hungry as well."

"Ok, what kind of starter are you thinking about getting?" Yumi asked.

"I was thinking about squid." Odd wondered.

"Yuck, you suck monster, why in the world would you eat that." Trinity made a disgusted face.

"This whole thing is about trying new things out. I want to try it out." Odd shrugged.

"But dude, that's gross." Ulrich said. (**A/N Sorry squid lovers, I once tried squid, and I hated it!**)

"Well, I am going or try it whether you like it or not." Odd said.

Soon, the waitress came back and set their drinks down. "You guys ready to order?"

"Not for our meal yet, but for a starter I would like squid with tartar sauce, butter, and the last creole sauce."

Camilla looked at Odd, as if he was crazy for a second. "Okay, sure thing." (A/N She is the group's age; you will see her in my next story as well)

About ten minutes later, Camilla came back with Odd's started and placed it in front of him. "There is your squid, just let me know when you guys are ready to order your food."

The group nodded their head, as five of the friends looked at Odd, who was preparing to eat the squid.

Odd stared at the plate for a second before grabbing his fork. "Looks good."

"Yeah, I guess." Aelita said sarcastically

Odd stabbed his fork into the squid and placed it near his mouth, Odd took a deep breath before putting the squid in his mouth, he chewed it a couple of time, well more like twenty time before it went down his throat.

"How is it?" Jeremy asked.

Odd nodded his head a couple of times, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "That was so disgusting." Odd pointed to the plate as he pushed it away from him.

The group laughed, after while the group placed their meals in so they could get lunch over with. Odd had ordered a Rib Eye Black Angus fourteen ounce beef, served with extra potatoes. Trinity had ordered a seafood platter along with French fries; Aelita had ordered Galina which is chicken legs with many savoring flavors. Jeremy had ordered shrimp Alfredo, Ulrich had ordered chicken mignon which is grilled chicken stuffed with ham and cheese and wrapped with bacon, and Yumi had ordered chicken Espetada, which is chicken kebabs marinated with garlic, and mashed potatoes.

The group sat and ate for forty-five minutes, after the paid for their food, the walked until they arrived at Natural Pool, which is a deserted stretch of coastline; it showed shows or water rushing over the rocks.

"So, how long until we meet up again?" Odd asked.

"Uh, I guess in an hour or so." Ulrich shrugged.

"Alright, well. You guys have fun." Trinity said.

"You too." Yumi said, as the group then starts to go their own ways for a moment.

OoOo*OxT*OoOo

"Wow, could this be secluded enough?" Trinity said, smiling slightly.

"And is that a good thing?" Odd smirked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Trinity said wrapping her arms around Odd.

"Let's get in the pool." Odd said taking off his shirt and his shorts, leaving him in his swimming trunks and jumping into the warm pool. Trinity looked at Odd, trying to comprehend how Odd left her standing on the rocks so quickly. Trinity smiled and took off her tank top, and shorts, leaving her in her swimsuit, and then she jumped into the warm pool.

"Wow, it is not like normal pools when you jump in." Trinity said swimming towards Odd.

"I know, I'm used to shivering when I jump in the pool." Odd responded.

Trinity smiled, and then gazed at her engagement ring. Odd noticed as she day, and he smiled at her. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"We sure did, it seems like yesterday you were lonely and needed someone to go on the ride with." Trinity responded

Odd chuckled. "Yeah, now I have someone to be one that ride with me forever."

"Forever." Trinity smiled. Odd swam over to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around Trinity's waist. Trinity smiled as she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck.

"I love you." Odd said

"I love you too." Trinity expressed.

Odd leaned down and placed his lips upon Trinity's lips, Trinity pulled Odd closer to her, leaving no gaps or spaces between the two. Odd deepened the kiss as their lips moved together. Odd's tongue slowly slipped into Trinity's mouth, as did hers into his. Soon after the couple pulled away from each other's lips and pulled away smiling.

"Hey, you want to play a game while we just relax in here?" Odd asked.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Trinity asked.

"Riddles." Odd answered.

"And how do you play that?" Trinity was confused, because the fact she never played that game before.

"Well, when I was young my siblings and I always used to play this game, you simply have to think of a riddle, and whoever has the funniest riddle, wins." Odd explained.

Trinity nodded. "Oh, I see, but wouldn't we need some judges to play this game." Trinity asked, referring to the rest of their friends.

"No, not necessarily." Odd said. "Whoever laughs the longest to their joke, wins."

"Okay, be prepared to lose." Trinity smirked.

"No way, I am the master of this!" Odd said. "I always win."

"Well, let's begin." Trinity responded.

"Alright." Odd thought for a second, trying to come up with a good riddle. "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time, and the beginning of every ending?"

"Um, I have no idea." Trinity said.

"The letter E." Odd smiled.

Trinity tried to regain herself from laughing. Odd smiled at that. "You know you want to laugh.

Trinity laughed slightly. "Ha...ha…that wasn't funny." Trinity said sarcastically.

Odd smile was wiped quickly from his face. "Oh yeah, you come up with something then."

"I don't wanna play no more." Trinity said honestly.

"Aw,why." Odd complained.

"Because, why can't we just relax for once, no games, no nothing." Trinity said, swimming over to Odd, to sit his lap.

Odd smiled "Okay, we can do that too."

The loving couple relaxed in each other's arms, often giving each other kisses. Soon, Odd noticed some speakers near where the couple was sitting. "Hey you think that thing plays music."

"Maybe." Trinity shrugged.

"Hold on right quick." Odd gently getting up, because trinity was on him. He went over to the small speaker, and pressed the play button. When he did, the words _"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave."_

"Oh, this is the song." Odd grinned as he started dancing to "I'm too sexy"

Trinity looked up at her dancing fiancé, a look that was filled with embarrassment and humor. Odd started shaking his butt in many ways, and was moving his body. Then he started walking in circles as if he was on a runway, similar to the catwalk. As Odd was dancing he pointed his finger at Trinity, and continued to dance. A few minutes of dancing and pointing at his fiancé, the song concluded. Trinity was laughing hysterically at Odd's dancing.

"Oh, that just made my day, right there." Trinity was still laughing

OoOo*JxA*OoOo

Jeremy and Aelita had just arrived at their secluded part of Natural Pool; the couple removed their causal clothes, leaving them in their swim wear.

"Wow, this pool is already warm." Aelita said, getting in the pool.

"I know, it's like one of those pools we were in back in Japan." Jeremy said.

Aelita smiled, as she thought about something, something that she has been dying to ask since graduation at their recent high school. "Jeremy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, I answer anything." Jeremy smiled.

Aelita looked down for a moment, then back at her fiancé. "How did you get my parents back here?" (**A/N I know both of her parents passed away or her mother was taken and was never found, but the point is I really wanted them back in the story so Aelita wouldn't feel left out, especially for her wedding, and when she has kids, they can have grandparents on her side of the family, and everything! So, please don't be too mad**!)

Jeremy stared at her for a second, and then he opened his mouth to answer. "It was not an easy task; in fact it took me two years to do so."

"You did this alone?" Aelita asked. "Without telling anyone?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "Expect for trying to find your mother, I had help with that."

Aelita nodded her head. "Start with my mother first, please."

"Okay, well. I had help from my father, he's works for some private investigators or something in that area, and they look for people who had been lost. Which also took a two year task to do, but they found your mother with the FBI still in fact, they kept her this long for a secret. And then my dad had to hire a top-notch lawyer. My dad didn't go into detail with the story because it couldn't of course. But, they couldn't keep your mother without a reason too, so he brought her back in time for graduation."

Aelita slightly smiled, as a couple of tears slid down her face. "As for my father?"

"That was the hardest part, since he did sacrifice himself to save you. But, I did so much research when we were arguing so much in the past, in junior year and senior year. Also, when I was on my computer a lot when you was asleep, it never ended, I was determined to bring him back. And since, of course since nothing is fully deleted off of the hardware, I searched and searched, until I came across some weird letters and stuff, as if someone was trying to communicate, then I did some programming and some other things, and it turned out to be your father." Jeremy explained. (A/N **Okay, so I just came up with something on the top of my head for this explanation, but it suits well, again, I really wanted Aelita's parents back, I was crying as well when her parents went missing, and then were dead**)

A couple of tears slid down Aelita's face, not because the fact she was sad, because this was the nicest, the most sweetest thing anybody could ever do for her, especially to do something that was very impossible to do, Jeremy did it, he fought night and day, for two long years, to bring back, the half of Aelita that was missing.

Aelita embraced Jeremy in a loving hug, thanking him repeatedly.

"You're very welcome Aelita, you deserve everything that happened." Jeremy said, returning the hug.

"I just thank you so much, Jeremy. That was the best thing anybody could do for me." Aelita cried.

Jeremy pulled away from the hug, and wiped away the tears that flowed from Aelita green eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Aelita smiled at Jeremy. "I love you so much."

Jeremy returned the smile. "I love you too."

Aelita embraced Jeremy in yet, another hug, never wanting to let go of the person who changed her life forever. The person who brought her back to Earth, the person who got an evil virus out of her system, the person who risked his life to save hers in the face of death many times, and the person who bought back what every child hates to lose, their parents.

Aelita then pulled away from the embrace, and planted her lips upon Jeremy's. Jeremy smiled as he pulled her closer to him, he could tell Aelita was so thankful, and cared, and loved for him very much, because of the amount of passion Aelita was putting into the kiss. Aelita pulled Jeremy closer to her, so she could feel their heart beats beating against each other's chest.

OoOo*UxY*OoOo

"Wow, doesn't this remind you of something." Yumi said as she got into the pool, after she had taken off her causal clothes, and that had revealed her swimsuit.

Ulrich had thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, back in Japan, in that mud thing that you had your invisible boyfriend bob, because I wouldn't get in the mud."

Yumi nodded her head "Yup."

"And the place where I nearly gave you a heart attack because I tackled you into the water." Ulrich laughed.

Yumi gasped. "I did not have a heart attack."

"Yeah….sure you didn't." Ulrich still was laughing.

"Whatever, just like I gave you a heart attack back in Hawaii where I acted like I wouldn't wake up out of my sleep." Yumi smiled.

"See, that was not funny." Ulrich said.

"And why not?" Yumi asked.

"Because, people can die in their sleep, did you know that if you dream you are dying in your sleep, you might die for real." Ulrich said

"No, I didn't know that." Yumi said honestly.

"That's why I was so worried." Ulrich intertwined his fingers with Yumi's, and pulled her gently towards him.

Yumi smiled as she walked towards him, and sat upon his lap.

Ulrich returned the smile, as he looked into Yumi's eyes. "I have to tell you something."

"What is that something you have to tell me?" Yumi asked.

"Okay, remember that day we were back in Hawaii, and it was sunset, and it was 8:10, and Hawaii has like this thing for couple to see if…." Ulrich started

"To see if they are made for one another, and it turned out we are, because if you felt a strong connection or spark, you are meant for each other, and we felt that same exact thing." Yumi finished Ulrich's sentence.

"Yeah, that. Well, yesterday, I proposed to you at that same exact moment, same exact time, just a different place." Ulrich smiled

Yumi looked at Ulrich for a moment, in shock, the good kind of shock. "Oh my gosh Ulrich, you are way too much." Yumi smiled as she pulled Ulrich into a hug.

Ulrich laughed. "You've been saying that for like two years now, since this whole vacation started."

"Well, you are, you are like so perfect, you are so romantic, and you remember a lot of things most guys would forget, you are what every girl would ask for." Yumi said.

Ulrich shrugged. "Well, I'm a one woman kind of guy, I'm yours."

Yumi smiled, as she ran her fingers through Ulrich's hair. "You mean so much to me."

"You mean so much to me too. I love you." Ulrich said.

"I love you too." Yumi pressed her lips upon Ulrich's lips, Ulrich held his hands upon Yumi cheeks gently, as he returned the kiss. Yumi deepened the kiss between the two, making their lips locked together, not even the strongest person in the world, could pull them apart from this very intimate moment they were sharing are this very moment.

After a few seconds later, the couple pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, not wanting to break the intimate moment that was still there. Ulrich then started to stroke Yumi's cheek gently still looking into each other's eyes, as if they were talking, without the words.

Yumi then snuggled in Ulrich's arms, enjoying the warmth both of their bodies brought to each other, and even though they were in the water, it couldn't beat the warmth from their bodies.

After an hour passed every so quickly, it was time to meet back up again as a group, once they met back up, the group wondered around Aruba's attractions and sightseeing adventures.

After a long day, the group ended it with a house back ride in the sunset back to their cruise ship. Once they arrived, once again they would arrive at another island the day after next. So, that would mean fun at the sea again until they would arrive at their next island of adventures.

As usual, the night ended perfectly, just like all the other island had. The group, had went to bed, only to think about what tomorrow would bring them.

**Wow, yes I managed to update the chapter before I went on vacation yay! I hope you enjoyed that! Anyway it's fun time!**

**Out of these movies, pick which ones remind you of the couples (UxY, OxT, and JxA, and if you haven't seen it, that's okay)**

**The Notebook**

**Titanic**

**A Walk to Remember **

**Dear John**

**The Last Song**

**The Holiday**

**Mamma Mia**

**Remember Me**

**The Proposal**

**P.S I love you**

**Slumdog Millionaire**

**Romeo and Juliet (1996 version)**

**Ghost**

**Charlie St. Cloud**

**(That's all I can remember right now…unless you guys come up with some!)**

**Anyway: If the group was in horror movie, who would be the first to die and the the last one to live?**

**Who do you think will get married and pregnant first before the rest of their friends?**

**Lol I'm bored, you can answer if you would like to, even though I really really really really wanna see your opinions! (:**

**Anyway, I'm done with high school yeaaaaaaaaa! **

**I'll update as soon as I back with vacation! Enjoy your summer's as well guys! (:**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**See you Soon from StarzNChocolate.!**

**Chris**

**carla**

**YumiBelle**

**Spottedwind19**

**Piscesprincess1**

**Draco Venicapija**

**Liber-T.E.A**

**Tsunamix**

**lyokoLUV**

**YumiUlrich**

**LocoGurl**

**Tifaravenmaka**

**Mr and mrs stern**

**The Defender**

**.CAKE**

**UlrichandYumiForever**

**LyokoLuverr**

**A star lit night**

**LyokoWarrior1**

**DoOdl3z**

**LyokoWarrior915**

**Jace Stevens**

**Xana247(Zohan)**

**Cappa**

**I am the future**

**LimonLimeCocunut**

**LuvTheWorld2012**

**LuvNotHate**

**WingedHero540**

**Rose frostflower**

**Did I get every one? I hope so, sorry if I forgot you!**

**Ideas are very welcome**

**Reviewwwwww (:**


	9. Special Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

***Screaming very loud* 205 reviews, the very first story of mine to reach 205 reviews, wow you guys are so amazing. That is like one of the best feelings ever to know how popular this series of mine is to you guys, like oh my gosh, I'm so out of words here, actually no I have so much words to say, 205 reviews is so cool like *screams again*. Lol let me stop the screaming, ah wow, this is so great. When I get back from vacation on Monday, I'm leaving tomorrow. Anyway, you guys we get a special chapter, and I can't tell you how long it's going to be or how many chapters I am going to put up. But, I bet you the next chapter is going to be full of surprises and ten percent or more drama, not as much when they are in school though. **

**Anyway, as for an update on the next brand new story, I came up with a title called, '****The Real Beginning of Life'. ****I played around with the titles and came up with this title! I hope you took footnotes on their jobs; I just based them off their character, and everything.**

**Also, when each couple has their wedding, it's going to be great, it's **_**not **_**the normal cliché wedding you see on a normal basis, their weddings are going to be so fun read. Also, when the girls get pregnant, I have a feeling your guys are going be laughing a lot! **

**There's still so much with the story though, so I'm taking my time with it I have about nine or ten chapters for this story left, still a lot! **

**You guys are the best! Have a great summer!**


	10. Authors Note

**Hello my dear reviewers,**

**I am back from vacation and ready to write again, but I do have some bad news to tell you guys, while I was on vacation, I did nothing but think about the plans for the upcoming and completely forgot about Lively Summer, so what I am thinking about doing is just hold it off for a little bit until my mind pieces back that story, because I would hate for the story to start going bad and not very interesting. So, does this sound like a good idea, please tell me, I promise one way or another I am going to finish Lively Summer sooner or later, just until I get my plans for it again.**


End file.
